


Lucy

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 86,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: Its not easy being the princess of darkness, sometimes its a bloody hard job. Lucy thinks things cant get any worse but she wasn't banking on a certain Saiyan Prince popping it to throw a big old spanner in the works. action, romance, love and adventure and of course quite a few smutty sex scenes, enjoy xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*: Chapter 1

Lucy chapter 1

The man's eyes open sluggishly, A look of uncertainty passing over his sharp, beautiful features. He feels disorientated. Where in the world is he? What happened? The last he remembers he was taking a walk in the forest, and now he has no clue where he is. He rubs the back of his hand over his dark eyes trying to stop the stinging feeling behind them.

His eyes slowly adjust to the too bright light as he takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. He's laying on a plush red carpet in some kind of lavish, what looks like a law office. A single red leather chair is placed at an angle behind a huge, very expensive looking mahogany desk. The top of the ornate desk is cluttered with paperwork, stationery, makeup and tons of empty Starbucks cups, all with red lipstick stains around the rim. The occupier of this office is obviously very unorganised. Behind the desk is a massive window, draped with thick red crushed velvet curtains, the window takes up nearly a whole wall of the large office, but through it all that can be seen is a dark grey swirling pattern, what is this place?

A voice drifts into his consciousness, an annoying voice. He lifts his head to see an attractive woman pacing the floor across the room from where he lays. The bald strip on the carpet suggests she does this a lot. She is tall and slim, but not too slim, just perfect really. Her long auburn hair cascades down her back like a magnificent waterfall. She is wearing a short, low cut, red, sparkling dress, showing off her long and toned legs, and her ample cleavage, it looks more like a club outfit than office attire. Her red patent thigh high boots click clack on the floor as she paces.

"Where am I?" He groans, his whole-body aches as he pulls himself clumsily into a sitting position on the floor.

"Oh shit, Gabe, I'm gonna have to call ya back in a mo, that difficult situation I were telling ya about has literally just woke up."

Difficult situation? Is she referring to me? He thinks. She holds up her finger to him in a wait gesture and rolls her eyes, pointing to the phone.

"O.K. Gabe keep ya wings on hun, turn the drama to a minimum for me, okay? Let me deal with this and I'll pop over there in a jiffy, yah? Good mwaa," She snaps the little red glittery phone closed with a sigh and slings it onto the desk.

"Sorry bubs, he's in a right state and I wasn't expecting ya yet, what's ya name again, poppet?" She yanks open a drawer on the desk and pulls out a thick red folder, it lands on the desk with a loud thump, loose papers blowing out from under it, coffee cups falling to the ground. She doesn't seem to notice the mess at all.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta, of course, how could I forget. Let me have a little peek at ya file and we will see what we can sort out for ya bubs." She stands behind the desk and hums softly to herself as she flicks through the sheets of paper inside the folder. Vegeta rubs his head and pulls himself to his feet. His head swims with dizziness and he's forced to sit down in the red chair before he keels over. His small frame landing with a heavy thump into the soft leather, his spiky black hair flicking as he lays his head back and shuts his eyes tight, trying to stop the world from spinning around him.

"I have no idea what you are blathering on about, who the hell are you?" He snaps, trying to sound angry and menacing, something he usually excels at, but this time his voice comes out as a weak whine.

"Oh golly, how terribly rude o' me, going on like that without even introducing myself, soz babe, I'm Lucy." She states, with a smile pushing forward a gold plaque for Vegeta to read. He lifts his head to read it.

"Lucy, Fate Decider," It reads. Vegeta feels even more confused after reading this.

She holds out a perfectly manicured, red nailed hand to shake Vegeta's. He looks at it but doesn't accept her hand shake.

"Well Lucy, it been a pleasure, but I still don't have a clue who you are or why I'm here so if it's all the same to you I'm leaving now," He snaps, starting to feel a little irritated by this weird and puzzling scenario, he pulls himself up and thankfully this time he has enough balance to amble towards the door.

"Oh, ya can't leave," Lucy informs him flapping her hands in a bit of a panic.

"And why is that? I don't see anyone here who could stop me," He uses his most dark and threatening tone, this time it works and he sounds really scary. He's a little perturbed when this strange woman doesn't seem at all bothered by it.

"Because ya dead hun," She says flatly.

"Dead?" Vegeta stops walking towards the door and turns to face the unusual woman.

"Yeah, ya dead," She repeats.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" He slowly sits back down, staring at Lucy as though she has lost her mind.

"Dead, deceased, expired, ceased to exist.. What bit are ya struggling with here?" She asks noticing his baffled expression.

"I KNOW WHAT DEAD MEANS. Why? Why am I dead?" He yells.

"Ohhh it were nasty really, you was just out having a pleasant little stroll in the forest, minding ya business. Then ya see these berries. Ate one, choked on it, KABOOM ya dead," She claps her hands for emphasis.

"KABOOM, I'm dead?"

"Sorry luvvie, that wasn't very sympathetic of me was it, tact ain't my strong point. Err… Sorry that ya dead. Don't ya remember any o' this?"

"No, not at all," he shrugs, still not sure what is going on.

"Strange, it literally just happened. Maybe ya brains all fucked up 'cause o', ya know… Death."

"I can't have choked on a berry and died. I'm a warrior for God's sake, I'm Vegeta, I'm the last member of my race, well, except for Kakarot, and he can hardly count, he's a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. I on the other hand am the prince of all Saiyans," He cries incredulously.

"And don't I just bloody know it. Do ya have any idea how many times I've heard ya name over the last few decades? I'm sick to the teeth a hearing it. I've heard ya name…" She opens the file to a different page and runs her nail along a 12-digit number.

"I don't even know how to read a number that long, that is a stupid number, so let's just say I've heard it far FAR too many times. That humongous number there is the amount of innocent people ya killed in ya life, and that's a flippin lot init. No wonder ya ended up 'ere".

"I have no idea what is happening," He admits, not understanding a single word of what this insane woman is saying.

"Oh, for God's sake, let me start at the beginning," She huffs.

"That sounds like a good idea," He encourages, just trying to coax some sense out of the bumbling fool.

"Right as ya already know, when people die they go to King Yemma an' he tells 'em if they're going up or down, yeah?"

"Yes, I remember that from last time I died," He answers, shivering slightly as he recalls being sent down, at least this ridiculous situation was better than that, a lot better in fact.

"Right, well sometimes King Yemma, the silly bugger, can't quite make his mind up. You been back and forward so many times he don't know where to put ya. You yoyo between good and bad, alive and dead so much the poor sod dunno whether he's coming or going with ya, ya know what I mean? That's when ya get sent to me. Ya getting the picture now?"

"Maybe, what role do you play in this then?" Vegeta asks.

"I'm gonna make ya a deal, a bet, if ya like. To decide ya fate. If ya win ya get into heaven, if ya lose ya goin' down baby," She points down and smiles as if this were some sort of game.

"What's the point? What do you get out of that?" He asks, annoyed at her flippant behaviour, this is his life she's gambling with, or at least, his death. Either way he doesn't see it as something to be played with.

"Well, I dunno. I never thought about it. Look bubs I'm just doing me job 'ere. So, let's get on with it yeah?" She rolls her eyes looking fed up of his questions.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, soz babe it's just the rules."

"Fine then, let's get on with it," He spits through gritted teeth. He knows the quicker they get this charade over with the quicker he can get out of this blasted office and try to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Wicked, let's go," She pulls a small metal contraption from under the desk. It looks like a silver pebble with one red button and a small screen on the front.

"What's that?"

"This bad boy, is the Quest Master 3000," She looks impressed, "I named it meself."

He blinks twice before answering her. "Amazing," Sarcasm drips from his voice, "What does it do?"

"Well, I push this button 'ere and it gives ya a quest. I've already pre-programmed it with over 9000 random quests," She informs him with a smug little smirk.

"…If you pre-programmed the quests into the machine, why can't you just give me a quest and forget about the Quest Master 3000?" He asks bluntly.

"'Cause where's the fun in that? Duh." She hits the button with an excited smile and Vegeta watches on as a small, green light flashes on and off, deciding his fate. Who would have though his long and eventful life would boil down to this. The Quest Master 3000 holds his destiny, what a joke.

Finally, the machine bleeps three times and Lucy laughs hysterically.

"Ha-ha that's a good one." She giggles.

"What. What does it say?" He asks impatiently. She puts on a deep and booming voice.

"The Quest Master 3000 has spoken, it says… Vegeta, you have six months to make the person with the purest heart fall in love with you, if you fail you will be cast into the fiery pits of heeeeeelllllll." Then she giggles for another few minutes.

"That's just stupid," He protests.

"Oi, I got that idea from beauty and the beast bubs, nothing stupid about it, that was an epic film."

"Okay, but how do I even know who the person with the purest heart is?"

"… Oh yeah, I didn't think a that," She looks baffled as she answers.

"Right so how about you hit the button again and come up with something different, a better quest,"

"Nah, I like this quest. Gis a sec I'll call Gabe, he'll know who 'as the purest heart."

She digs her little red phone out from under the papers that fell on top of it and dials a number.

"Gabe, Darling. I'm not quite finished over 'ere yet just got a quick question for ya…I know bubs I know ya busy but this is kinda important… Thanks hun you're a star, I need to know who on the planet earth has the purest heart… No probs darl', I'll hold." She looks at Vegeta and whispers.

"He's just checking his database." He nods back stupidly, not really knowing what else to do. Her eyes light up as a voice comes down the phone, Vegeta can't quite make out what the voice said, but Lucy seems delighted.

"Awesome, I owe ya one. This is even better than I thought. Bye bubs," She snaps the phone shut.

"Oh boy, you are gonna loooooove this," She beams.

"What, just tell me who she is."

"Ha-ha, this is priceless."

"Stop fucking about and tell me her name," Vegeta snaps, sweat already forming at his temples.

"HIS name, is Goku, or should I say Kakarot, as that is what you insist on calling him," She grins as she speaks his name. she knows full well that this is the last name Vegeta wanted to hear. Goku, or Kakarot as Vegeta calls him, is the only other living member of Vegeta's almost extinct race, the two have been rivals from the day they met. Lucy can see the colour drain from his face the second he hears that name.

He freezes, of all the names in all the world she could have said and this is the one she says. For a moment he is speechless, totally and utterly flabbergasted. Trust that clown to have the purest heart on earth. He can't do it, he simply can't. How the fuck is he supposed to make Goku fall in love with him? He doesn't even like the guy. I mean sure they have known each other for a long time now, they have been rivals and even sort of friends for thirty years, but that didn't mean Vegeta had to like him.

"Throw me in hell, I won't do it, anyone but Kakarot," He says determinedly.

"I already told ya, ya don't have a choice," Lucy giggles.

"Let me assure you I do have a choice. Neither you nor anyone else can make me play your messed up little game. Fuck you!"

The room drops a few degrees and seems to grow darker. A deep sense of foreboding settles over Vegeta like a thick, wet blanket, he sees his breath make clouds of steam in the air around him. He's sure it wasn't this cold just a moment ago.

"You dare to speak to the princess of darkness like this?" Lucy's voice is hard and cold. He looks at her, she is no longer the beautiful woman she was a moment ago, her hair has turned to flames licking the side of her face, her eyes burn and in them he sees an endless swirling inferno, it chills Vegeta's hardened heart just to see it. Her face once fresh and dewy looks like a creature that crawled from the deepest part of hell, and honestly, that's probably what she is. His hands tremble uncontrollably, he tries in vain to pull himself together, after all he has faced much scarier looking beings than this before, but he just can't shake the feeling of pure dread that this creature instills within him.

"You will accept my challenge," She roars.

"Yes, yes, I'll do it," He yells, anything to make this monster disappear.

Instantly the room returns to normal, as does Lucy. She smiles sweetly at him and flutters her long eyelashes.

"Cool, I'm well pleased," She sings in a chirpy voice as though nothing peculiar just happened.

"What are you?" He asks in a quiet, shaky voice.

"I already told you bubs, I'm Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy chapter 2

Vegeta awakes with a jolt, sweat dripping down his face, his sheets a soaked and tangled mess underneath him. Was that a dream? He isn't sure. he looks to his left, Bulma, his beautiful blue haired wife, is snoring gently by his side. Surely if he had died she would have noticed, right? And she certainly doesn't look like a grieving widow right now, she looks serene and peaceful.

He stumbles out of bed, his body doesn't feel right, kind of like it's not his own. Is that because he's actually dead, or just because he's tired? Again, he isn't sure. The bathroom light flickers on, temporarily blinding him with its fluorescent glare, why does everything have to be so goddamned bright? he fumbles his way over to the sink and turns on the cold tap, rubbing the cool water across his face feels good, and wakes him up, a little at least. The mirror above the sink shows him his dismal reflection, he looks a mess that's for sure, but does he look dead? No, of course he doesn't, it must have been a dream.

"Don't forget our little game, bubs," Lucy chirps from behind him, startling him.

"For god's sake woman, don't creep up on me like that. You nearly scared me to death," he complains.

"Technically, ya can't be scared to death, 'cause ya already dead." She muses

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Just as I had decided it was all a dream." Vegeta, mumbles under his breath wishing he had stayed asleep.

"Most people think that, that's why I came to jog ya memory. Did I tell ya the rules?"

"Rules?" he sighs.

"Seems I forgot."

"What a surprise. So, what are the rules?" he asks not really wanting to hear her silly rules, but also knowing he needs to know them if he is planning on winning her bet.

"Right, ya got six months to make Kakafella fall in love wi' ya."

"Kakarot." He corrects.

"That's the geezer, BUT… Ya ain't allowed to tell nobody bout this deal, he has to tell ya that he loves ya out loud, and ya ain't allowed to tell 'im ya love 'im," She counts the items off on her fingers even though there are only three of them.

"Why in the world would I want to tell him that? So… Can I not explain to my wife and son, things could get awkward?" Vegeta asks sadly, he already knows what Lucy is going to say.

"Nope, you can't tell no-one. That's the rules. Then after six months you'll die again, but don't worry it shouldn't be too painful. In the meantime, ya might get a couple a little side effects, here and there, nothing too major, that's pretty much normal after death." She shrugs

"What do you mean side effects?"

"Well ya know, Ya might feel a bit tired, over emotional, your appetite may get fucked up. Your strength will fluctuate a bit. One second ya might be twice as strong as ya was when ya was alive then the next weak as shit. So, I wouldn't go out fighting if I was ya. There's a few other things as well, I'll email you a list hun."

"What? I can't fight? But that's what I do, if I can't fight I may as well be dead."

"Ya are dead."

"Oh, Fuck you. Okay, fine I'll stick to your stupid rules, and I'll be careful with my dead body, now can I get a little privacy here? I need a shit," Lucy grins widely at Vegeta's obvious annoyance.

"Sure hun, catch ya later," And with a twinkle of red glitter she evaporates.

He sits on the toilet with his head in his hands. So, it wasn't a dream, he thinks to himself glumly. This was real life, or… Real death? he doesn't fucking know anymore. How can he do this to his wife, Bulma? She has loved him unconditionally despite the fact that he hasn't always been the perfect husband. Or his son, Trunks? Who has always idolised his father. How can he spend the last six months of his life making that clown fall in love with him? Maybe he should just forget the whole thing. Just accept that he is going back to hell. His mind drifts back to the time he spent there before, the last time he died he went straight to hell, he got offered no deal like he had been this time. King Yemma didn't even hesitate before sending him down. He spent a long time in hell, before getting wished back to life by the dragon balls, magical wish granting orbs that his wife is partial to using. He recalls the endless nothing, the mind-numbing eternity of non-existence that is hell. he realises with a burning intensity that he doesn't want to go back there. He can't go back there.

He thinks about Goku, I mean… It could have been worse, she could have said Yamcha, his wife's puny ex, though that really wouldn't have been much of a challenge, Vegeta would only have to turn on the charm and give him a wink and Yamcha would fall at his feet. Goku may take a little more convincing, Vegeta will have to start from very the beginning and woo him, take him on dates and stuff. God, he can't believe He's actually thinking like this. Vegeta, proud prince of the fallen Saiyan race is actually sitting on the toilet, on his own, considering how best to seduce another man. And not just any other man, Goku. His biggest rival, the source of his inferiority complex, the only man who can make him feel inadequate. What if Goku turns him down? Vegeta can't help but worry. What if no matter how much he charms and enchants him, he's just not interested. One last kick in the hypothetical nuts from the clown before the prince traipses his sorry ass back to hell, rejected.

No, he can't think like that. he can do this. Vegeta is quite a catch if he wants to be. He is very beautiful, his jet-black hair and eyes a beautiful contrast to his tan skin. His body is a work of art, on which he spends hours upon hours perfecting, patience is a virtue when you are working on a masterpiece, and Vegeta is a masterpiece not even the hand of god could recreate. And despite his bad attitude, his bad boy demeanour is quite captivating. How many girls did he win over with his charm and rugged good looks before he came to earth? Quite a few I can tell you, he was a regular Casanova in his younger years. Any girl he set my sights on was his within a week max. Even Bulma, the beautiful, rich and powerful heiress to one of the biggest corporations on earth, fell head over heels for him. No-one could tame the feisty vixen before the prince came along, I mean Yamcha tried but we can all see where that got him, dumped and upgraded for a better model, Vegeta.

Of course Goku would want him, he would be crazy not to. Now if he can only remember how he used to be charming, he hasn't had to be nice for so long he almost can't remember how. Bulma doesn't go in for romance and charm, she has no time for that garbage, she is a very busy woman. Vegeta can just act like the obnoxious pig that he truly is and she still loves him wholeheartedly. he sighs as he realises that may all change. It could be difficult to make Goku love him without either of their wives noticing. If Bulma does notice, it will break her heart, and he can't even explain the real reasons behind his disgusting behaviour.

But it will be worth it, Vegeta knows it will, yes, she will hate him for a while, and who could blame her? But when the day comes that she passes, her husband will be waiting for her. He can explain everything then. Hopefully she will understand and forgive him, then they can be together for eternity in heaven.

Vegeta walks slowly back to the bedroom, his heart heavy in his chest. He watches her sleep for a few moments, peaceful. She is so beautiful, a woman fit for a prince. He leans in and gently kisses her sleeping face, she hums contentedly.

"I'm sorry Bulma," He whispers.

He fishes his phone out of his bedside drawer and heads to the kitchen, he is in desperate need of a strong coffee. As the kettle bubbles away behind him he stares intently at his phone. He knows he needs to text Goku, he doesn't have time to dawdle. He briefly considered calling him but my god that would be so awkward he thinks he would die… Oh, yeah, he's already dead, but you get the jist of it. He stares blankly at the phone for a bit longer. What on Earth should he write? he takes a deep breath and types quickly.

*Hey, Kakarot. Want to hang out? *

No, that just sounds ridiculous. he deletes it even faster than he typed it.

*Kakarot, come and see me I need to talk to you. *

No, he sounds like a teacher, delete. He knows he needs to be a bit flirtier.

*You look so good in orange xx. *

No, not that flirty, Goku will think Vegeta has finally lost his marbles, gone insane, this is so stupid, why can he not remember how to flirt, or is it just his mind refusing to cooperate and flirt with Goku. Goku of all people.

*Hi. *

he hits send and immediately regrets it. Why did he just send hi? It sounds pathetic, he's supposed to be smart why could he not think of a single intelligent sentence. Obviously, he has totally lost his mind, he has turned into someone even more thick than Goku himself, Mr. Pure Heart over there. Vegeta continues to berate himself for a while. Bleep, his phone emits a small sound notifying him that he has a text.

*Hey, Vegeta. What's up? *

Vegeta thinks very carefully before he replies. What can he say that will get Goku to come to him? he would usually just ask him to spar together, but with his fluctuating power from these silly side effects, that is out of the question until he get used to it, at least. Food, yes food will tempt Goku away from his family. Vegeta feels embarrassed at what he just thought, here he is luring an innocent man away from his family with terrible intent. he suddenly feels like the bad guy. But he doesn't have a choice, does he? It's not as though he would ever choose to do this, he must. He looks at his phone again.

*I'm going out to get food, you can come if you want. * He types and hits the send button again.

*Sure thing Vegeta, I love food. What are we getting? *

Goku's childlike manner always makes Vegeta smile, he really is a simple idiot.

*I'm in the mood for Oyakodon, meet me at Izakaya Diner in 20 mins, Okay? *

*Oyakodon? For breakfast? *

*Do you have a problem with that? *

*No, that is an epic idea, why have I never thought of that. Hey, do you want me to teleport over and pick you up that way we can get there super-fast? *

Vegeta really wants to say no, he'd much rather make his own way there but for the purposes of his and Lucy's 'game' it will be more useful if Goku comes to get him, Goku has the extraordinary ability to teleport instantly to another place. If he teleports Vegeta to the diner he will have to touch the prince, he can only bring things with them if he is holding them. Vegeta is not stupid enough to pass up an opportunity like that. Occasionally his ability to instantly teleport to a different place comes in very handy. Maybe this will be Vegeta's first chance to strike up his interests.

*Yeah, see you in 20. * he texts back.

Pulling off his grey t-shirt and admiring himself in the mirror, Vegeta notices a couple of subtle differences about his now dead body. the skin around his eyes is just a few shades darker, his lips slightly redder. His muscled chest feels a touch harder. All in all, the changes are pretty good, he looks darker and more brooding, kinda like that vampire guy from that twilight movie, he is looking hot and he knows it, not that he wasn't hot before but now he looks even better. He starts doing some handstand pushups, he wants to have a good pump on when Goku arrives, He's got to look sexy for him, after all, if there is any chance of the fool falling in love with him his first weapon is his looks, and boy he looks good.

He feels kind of dirty as he stands shirtless, covered in lotion and slowly rubbing his abs, as he waits for Goku to magically appear in front of him. he looks fucking amazing, if he does say so himself. His toned and muscular body shimmers in the light as he spreads the thick lotion across his tanned skin. He's dressed in super tight jeans that make his butt look amazing. He's sprayed his hair so that not one vertical lock is out of place. He looks like a God.

He practices his facial expressions before Goku arrives. He knows he may have to wear a different expression to his normal grumpy scowl if he wants Goku to like him. He bites his bottom lip and looks through his thick eyelashes, black eyes smouldering at his own reflection in the mirror before him. Maybe that look is a bit too much for a first date. He try's a flirty smile instead. He soon realises that smiling doesn't suit him and he stops immediately, he must remember never to do that again, he mentally tells himself. Next, he tries to look cute, making his eyes go as wide as they can, titling his head to the side and pouting shyly, fluttering his eyelids. He does look adorable.

This is what he is still doing as Bulma comes around the corner, two cups of coffee in her hands. She stops and watches her husband for a moment, barely holding back a little giggle as he moves his hand to his face and sensually bit his index finger.

"What are fuck are you doing?" Bulma's voice booms from behind him, making him jump.

"Bulma, oh, I didn't hear you get up," the embarrassed prince stutters feeling his face grow red with shame.

"Apparently not," She mumbles, handing him a cup of coffee and eyeing his lotioned and pumped up body with a smirk.

"I'm just waiting for Kakarot, we're having breakfast together," Even as he says this he knows it seems suspicious. It even sounds odd to him and he's the one who said it. Vegeta has never been a big fan of Goku's, and Bulma is well aware of this resentment. Quite often she finds herself reassuring Vegeta that Goku isn't better than him in every way, only some ways. like sure he's saved the world a few times, he's incredibly strong, kind of handsome, he's always nice, always happy, but that doesn't mean he's perfect, right? And that certainly doesn't mean that Vegeta has to like him, does it? In all honesty, Vegeta finds him really annoying. He's just too chirpy, too great, too perfect, the only flaw he has is his crippling stupidity and even that is quite endearing at times. There is literally nothing to not like about him, and it makes the prince furious.

"Really? You're meeting Goku, why?" she asks, using his earth name instead of his Saiyan name, another thing Vegeta can't stand.

"Errr… The fool wants to talk to me about something, I don't know what," he lies smoothly.

"Hm, that sounds ominous. I hope everything is okay with him and Chichi, I should give her a call. So… what's with all the…?" She trails off and gestures to his lotion covered chest.

"What's with all these questions, woman? Is it a crime to want smooth skin?" Vegeta snaps. he can see her struggling to hold back a laugh as she shakes her head, but he ignores it. Goku arrives at that moment, his form appearing right next to Vegeta out of thin air, making Bulma forget her question. This was one of the times when his instant transmition came in handy, very handy indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy chapter 3

"Hi Bulma, are you coming with us too?" He chirps with an excited smile, he is always extra happy when he knows there will soon be food.

"Sorry Goku," She shrugs, "I'm really busy with work today, you go and have fun with Vegeta," She continues, already flicking through a big wad of papers, too engrossed to pay any attention to the men in the room. Goku's face drops when he hears she will not be accompanying them. Goku and Bulma have been close friends for more than 20 years. Another reason this is such a major betrayal Vegeta is planning. Goku sighs then his eyes fall on Vegeta and widen as he takes in his awesome body.

"Wow Vegeta, you're looking pumped. Have you been working out?" He asks, reaching out and giving Vegeta's hard bicep a little squeeze. Goku has never understood the concept of personal space. For once Vegeta may be able to use that annoying trait to his advantage. He can use it to get close to Goku.

"I'm always working out Kakarot, you know that," Vegeta can feel his face blushing. It was supposed to be him charming Goku not the other way around, why does Vegeta get the distinct feeling that Goku is trying to flirt with him? Goku's black, Saiyan eyes don't leave Vegeta's body until he awkwardly pulls a t-shirt over his head and covers himself up

"Are you ready to go?" Goku asks, holding out his hand for Vegeta to hold so he can teleport both of them to the restaurant. Usually Vegeta refuses to take his hand, instead reaching for his shoulder, but today he hesitates only for a second before entwining his fingers with Goku's and holding on tight. He looks surprised for a second but soon shrugs it off, he's so easy going.

"Bye Bulma," He calls, then before anyone can even blink they are outside the restaurant that Vegeta wanted to go to. Vegeta pulls open the door for Goku, he wants him to give the impression that he's a gentleman. The fact that he never has been before shouldn't really matter, should it? It's what he does now that counts.

The two men are shown to a quiet little table, in the corner of the small brightly lit restaurant by a happy looking waiter. The place is not busy, plain white tables and chairs nearly all empty. Just a few quiet people dotted around the place, it's too early for most people to be out eating. And so, begins date number one.

"I'm going to the bathroom; your instant transmission always makes me need to pee." Vegeta snaps before stomping off in the direction of the toilets.

"Sure thing, Vegeta," Goku chirpily answers, he's so used to Vegeta's grumpy ways now that he hardly even notices them anymore. He doesn't mind that Vegeta can be snappy and downright mean sometimes, he has grown to accept Vegeta for exactly who he is, and he likes him that way. He was so pleased today when Vegeta text him, he sometimes gets the feeling that Vegeta hates him, but this kinda proves he doesn't, right? This thought makes Goku smile.

Vegeta opens the door to the small but clean bathroom, he's wondering if telling Goku he always needs to pee after instant transmissioning was too much info, oh well it's done now.

In the bathroom, he takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady his nerves, he can't figure out why he's feeling so anxious. It's only Goku for crying out loud. They have known each other for so long, this should be easy, or, maybe that's why it is so difficult. What on earth will Goku think when Vegeta suddenly starts flirting with him? Vegeta knows full well that this could be a disaster.

"On a date already? Ya don't waste time do ya?" Lucy speaks over his shoulder, making him jump so much he nearly splashes her with his piss. She is wearing a red pvc body suit, once again she looked as though she should be dancing in a club rather than hanging out in the men's toilet of a small diner.

"I'm trying to pee here, and please don't call this a date out loud." Vegeta snaps, wondering why she always seems to appear whenever he is in the toilet.

"Oh, don't worry bubs I've seen ya dick before, ya ain't got nu'n to be shy 'bout." She says with a wink.

"What? When have you seen my dick?"

"I see all things hun, I am omnipresent. It's nothing personal, I've seen everyone's dick," She shrugs.

The fact that she is omnipresent makes a few things inside Vegeta's mind click. Things he really doesn't want to be clicking. She is always wearing red. She turns into a fire haired, abys eyed monster when she is angry. She is omnipresent. His mind can only think of one possible thing she could be, but he really doesn't want to believe that.

"Well don't look at mine anymore, you're creeping me out." He demands.

"Sorry hun," She turns around, "Do ya want me ta tell ya what Kakathingamijigs looks like?"

"It's Kakarot, and no! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I just thought ya might want a bit a pre-warning is all. Any way doesn't ya think ya ought to a got used to ya body before ya came out on a date in it?"

"This is not a date, I am not dating Kakarot. We are just having breakfast. I've been dead before I'm sure I can handle a few silly side effects," He says, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Ha-ha okay then," She giggles "Ya seem ta have it all under control. If ya need me just call alright love?" And with a splash of red sparkle she disappears.

"Wait," He calls, but it's too late. She's already gone. What did she mean pre-warning? What about Goku's dick could he possibly need to be warned about? Where did she think this "date" was going?

Vegeta returns to the table with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sits opposite Goku and flashes him what is supposed to be a sexy smile, but looks a little more like a grimace. Goku made an effort with his appearance today, he wanted Vegeta to think he looked nice, he isn't sure why, he is wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a crisp white shirt. He looks good. It's not very often that Goku dresses in anything other than his bright orange training gear, but for breakfast with his best buddy Vegeta, he's willing to go the extra mile.

"I already ordered for you, I hope you don't mind," Goku chimes. Vegeta is mildly irritated, he abhors it when people order for him, if anything he should have ordered for Goku, he is his superior, after all. But he knows he can't let little things like that bother him. He's going to be spending a lot of time with Goku over the next few months, if he can't get used to his small annoying traits he will have no chance when he starts being truly irritating.

"No problem," He dismisses, waving his hand casually to show just how unfazed he is.

"So… It's been awhile since we just hung out, aside from training, are you okay?" Goku asks with a genuine look of concern on his face. He has a heart of gold and is always looking out for others.

"Yes, why would I not be okay? I just wanted to see you, is that a problem?" Vegeta snaps, then instantly regrets it, after seeing Goku's face drop a little. If he is going to make this fool love him, he had better work on being nice. Or nicer at least.

"No, no problem at all, I'm really glad you texted me," He smiles warmly. God, he's so nice. To most this is a lovely trait, but to Vegeta, his constant happy caring self is nothing short of infuriating. How can anybody be this nice ALL of the time? Well, I suppose if you have the purest heart in the world it just comes naturally.

"Well… What have you been doing with yourself?" Vegeta mumbles awkwardly, small talk has never been his strong point.

"Hmm, not too much really, I've been working in the fields 'cause Chichi says I have to earn money, and I've been training with Piccolo, that's really fun he is getting real strong. What about you? I can see you've been training hard too," He points at Vegeta's rock hard, muscular arms.

"Yeah, just training," He lies. he would love to tell him that he died, met someone who he's pretty sure is the devil and now he is damned unless he can make him fall in love with him in six months, but he's not allowed to say any of that. He wonders what Goku's reaction would be. Would he laugh? Would he be disgusted? Would he tell Vegeta to stay away from him? Or would he say he already loved him? Vegeta honestly has no idea what Goku would say, or do.

"Hey Vegeta, maybe we could train together sometimes, I mean, Piccolo is great and all but you're the only one who can give me a real challenge. Your power-level feels kinda different. What training have you been doing?"

"That's 'cause I'm the undead, dumbass." Is what Vegeta wanted to say but he bit his tongue.

"I've been working on a new technique. That's why I feel different." He explains hoping Goku won't ask him to elaborate on this, he doesn't. He just nods. One of the things Vegeta does like about Goku, you can lie as much as you like and he's too damn thick to figure it out.

The food arrives and smells delicious, Vegeta takes a big mouthful and is thoroughly enjoying the flavour, when he starts to feel weird. The rice suddenly tastes disgusting and he wants something sweet, like chocolate spread. He feels unwell, It starts with a heavy feeling spiralling through his body. It's a struggle just to keep himself upright, he remembers feeling the same when he first woke up in Lucy's office. he feels sick and has to force himself to swallow the rice in his mouth.

"You okay Vegeta? You look kinda funny."

He tries to answer Goku's question, but there is a lump in his throat blocking my words. He doesn't have a clue what's wrong with him, but he can feel a strange pressure building in his chest, his eyes sting. he reaches slowly for his glass of water but he somehow misjudges the distance, his hand crashes into the bowl of food with far more force than he intended. Rice flies into the air in all directions. The happy waiter from before comes rushing over to clean the mess up. The bowl clatters to the floor shattering into a thousand tiny pieces, the echo ringing out across the nearly empty diner.

"I… I'm sorry," Vegeta stutters. He can't quite believe it but he feels a big fat tear roll down his cheek, and drip onto his chest, leaving a hot damp track in its path. The look on Goku's face is priceless, he looks totally heartbroken, he hates to see Vegeta cry, it makes him want to cry himself. Vegeta would have laughed at his friend's expression, if only he could stop crying.

"Vegeta, don't cry. We can clean it all up it's fine, please don't cry," He rants in a fluster and starts to frantically pick up grains of rice one at a time.

By this point Vegeta is sobbing uncontrollably and has no idea why. He knows that obviously, it's one of those stupid side effects but knowing that doesn't make this whole ordeal any less mortifying. Everyone in the whole place is looking at Vegeta as though he is totally insane, except for Goku of course, his face is filled with worry and pity and that just makes everything worse.

"Just get me out of here," the shorter Saiyan chokes between sobs, feeling utterly ashamed of himself. Goku doesn't hesitate for a second before slapping some money down on the table grabbing Vegeta's hand and teleporting him home. They appear outside of capsule corp, where he lives with his family, safe from prying eyes.

Vegeta feels well again now, all the nausea and light-headedness have evaporated as swiftly as they came, he just can't help crying.

Goku, he must admit, handles the situation perfectly. He doesn't ask any questions, he just holds Vegeta close and allows him to cry embarrassingly and unattractively into his chest. He doesn't even complain when the front of his shirt is soaked with tears and snot. He strokes his friend's hair lovingly, and whispers reassurances into his ear.

"It's okay Vegeta, I've got you, everything is okay. Shh shh shh." He closes his eyes and leans his head down close to Vegeta, inhaling the scent of his warm body, enjoying the unusual closeness between them. He hopes he can be this close to him more often, it feels nice.

Eventually the crying subsides then slowly stops and Vegeta is left with a sinking feeling, like he just wishes more than anything that Goku wasn't here witnessing this right now. But at the same time being wrapped in his strong arms is comforting.

"Sorry about that," he mumbles without making eye contact. He's not sure I will ever be able to make eye contact again after this. I mean sure, Goku has seen Vegeta cry a couple of times before but at least the other times have been kind of manly and for a good reason. This time was totally unnecessary. And to make matters worse, Vegeta can't even explain himself to Goku.

Goku makes no move to let go of the other man, he never wants to let him go. Eventually Vegeta wiggles himself out of his grip.

"Hey, you don't need to apologise, it's cool… You still wanna eat?" Goku asks looking at Vegeta hopefully. he shakes his head.

"If you want I could stay with you for a while, I did really wanna hang out with you," He looks genuinely upset.

"How about I call you tomorrow, I'm sure I'll be feeling better by then," Vegeta assures him, finally looking up, sheepishly into his eyes.

"Awesome, don't forget okay, and Vegeta, if you need me I'm always around, just call me okay?" He tells him fervently. Vegeta nods again. Goku raises two fingers to his forehead and in a moment, is gone. The same second that he disappears the laughing starts.

"Hahahahaha Oh my, Vegeta that was fucking priceless. Didn't I tell ya to get used ta ya body first?"

"Oh, fuck off, that was bad enough without you rubbing it in."

"That must have been the worst first date in history."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," He growls as he makes his way to his front door.

"Ya face when you was crying and all that snot came out that were so gross."

"Can't you go and annoy someone else?"

"Ha-ha, I already told ya, I'm omnipresent. I can annoy a million people at once bubs."

"For God's sake leave me alone woman." Vegeta yells.

"Seriously though, if I read that in the cringe section of Cosmo I'd think they were making it up, the way ya spilled ya food then cried like a baby, priceless hun I ain't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Well it can't have been that terrible 'cause he still wants to see me tomorrow," Vegeta points out with a cute little smug grin on his perfect face.

"Probably out of pity," She rolls her eyes.

"We will see about that tomorrow won't we, I may not be used to this dead body but I'm still the Saiyan prince and a third class like Kakarot couldn't possibly resist me, you just wait," He shouts angrily as he enters the huge house and slams the front door behind him. He is well aware that the door is not going to stop her, if she wants to follow him she will, but it still felt good to slam it in her face.

I'll show her, Vegeta thinks to himself, I'll up my game. I'm going to be the most charming, sophisticated, suave man Kakarot has ever met. He'll fall head over heels for me in no time and that bitch will be eating her words. Just you wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy chapter 4

Vegeta wakes up at the crack of dawn, this is something he does often, you don't become the strongest in the universe by sleeping in. But today he would not be going straight to training, today he has preparations to make. He refuses to be made a fool of again. He leaves Bulma asleep in bed and sneaks to the computer. He doesn't usually use the computer at all, technology is not generally his thing, he knows how to use it he just doesn't ever see the need for it, until now.

He sits on the black, leather swivel chair, it's actually quite comfortable, and checks behind himself to make sure neither Bulma or Trunks have snuck in behind him. The coast is clear, the whole house is silent, it's safe.

Vegeta starts up the machine up and reluctantly Google's 'romantic dates'. This is so humiliating, it wouldn't be so bad but he knows Lucy is watching this, probably laughing herself silly. A list of fun activities pops up on the screen. God there are thousands of ideas on here. At least he can be sure he will always have something to do. Fruit picking, painting classes, museums, theatre, karaoke bar, play twister, butterfly farm.

Vegeta stops reading, a small smile on his face, a butterfly farm sounds interesting. He knows Goku has a weird affinity with animals and he would really enjoy watching all the pretty colours flitting around. He clicks the link and finds he is in luck. The website is quite detailed, with a map of the farm. That's exactly what he needed. he runs his eyes over the map, memorising every detail. He needs to know every little hiding place, every nook and cranny, so that if he feels the need to cry or any other embarrassing thing that might happen he will know where to hide until it passes. He needs to make sure they have food, Goku won't enjoy himself if there is no food involved. Luckily the farm has a quaint little café that serves vegetables which are all grown on the premises, Goku will love that. And the place is only an hour's flight away, well, looks like their second date has been decided, and whatever happens it can't be as bad as yesterdays, surely.

Vegeta closes the computer down and picks up his phone.

*Morning Kakarot x* he types, then hesitates, is it too soon to send a kiss, will it creep him out? He thinks it's probably is too much, but he decides to send it anyway, I mean he is already dead, what's the worst that can happen? He's supposed to be upping his game after all, he may as well go all out, fuck it. He quickly adds a second kiss and hits send.

Goku's reply comes through almost instantly, almost as though he was waiting for Vegeta's massage. He would never admit it but that is exactly what he was doing. He was beginning to wonder if Vegeta had forgotten about him, he grinned as he typed back, poking his tongue out the side of his mouth and concentrating hard on spelling the words correctly. He noticed the two kisses that Vegeta sent and paused, that seemed a bit strange, Vegeta had never sent kisses before, should he send them back? No, it must have been auto-correct, there is no way Vegeta would sent them on purpose.

*Hey, Vegeta. Should I come pick you up? Xx? Lol, autocorrect, right?* Goku sends back, hoping he sounds unfazed by the obviously accidental kisses and that he wasn't silently praying that Vegeta deliberately sent them.

Vegeta gets butterflies in his belly as he reads Goku's reply, must be another stupid side effect. So, Goku assumed that the kisses were a mistake, Vegeta will not rectify it.

*No, come find me in an hour* He texts back mysteriously.

*Where are we going? * Goku asks feeling eager.

*It's a surprise, wear bright colours.*

*Ohhh interesting, okay see you soon, I can't wait * Goku texts back and rushes to his closet to find his brightest t-shirt, or should he just wear his bright orange training uniform. He sits down and tries to make a decision. He can never remember it being so difficult to pick an outfit before.

"He seems eager dunn he?" Lucy muses from beside Vegeta, peering over his shoulder to read the messages. She didn't even make him jump this time, he was kind of expecting her.

"Yes, he does. And who can blame him?" Vegeta purrs checking himself out in the reflection in the window,

"I must admit for a dead guy I'm looking pretty hot". He declares flexing and turning from left to right.

"Damn right ya are. Ya seem eager an' all, that's kinda surprising. I expected it to take much longer before ya started liking 'im." Lucy muses, smiling.

"What do you mean? I don't like him at all, I'm just playing the game." Vegeta shrugs of her silly comment.

"Whatever ya say hun, so do ya think you'll kiss 'im today?"

"Fuck no, I will never kiss him, that's disgusting," He answer with a grimace as he gets himself ready to leave.

"Well how ya gonna get 'im to love ya if ya don't never kiss 'im?"

"I DON'T KNOW, AND I DON'T CARE!" Vegeta shouts, then lowers his voice, suddenly remembering that the rest of the house is still fast asleep.

"I won't be kissing Kakarot, EVER, so you can get that idea out of your head right now."

"Oh, spoil sport, I was well looking forward to that bit, maybe later ay? Oi am I allowed to watch?" Vegeta simply shakes his head at her incredulously, sighing before pulling on his shoes and leaving the house. There is no point in trying to argue with Lucy, the woman is a bumbling idiot.

"If you don't have blue roses I'm going to explode with rage," Vegeta yells, startling the small woman behind the counter of the sixth florist he has visited this morning.

"Oh! Erm… Yes sir… I have a few left," She stutters, taking Vegeta by surprise, he was fully prepared for her to tell him she had none, like every other crappy florist in this shit hole of a town.

"Well, can I buy them?" He snaps rudely. The girl stays totally professional, not reacting to his bluntness at all.

"Certainly sir, although I only have five left." She explains, leaving the counter and moving toward a huge collection or roses in the far corner. Vegeta frowns.

"I need more than that, why is it so difficult to get hold of blue roses?" He mutters, it was meant as a rhetorical question but the girl answers anyway.

"It's because they aren't natural, white flowers must be dyed through the stem to achieve such a striking colour," She holds a flower up, the deep blue reflecting in her hazel eyes. She spins it between her fingers making the rose dance like a ballerina. Vegeta doesn't really like flowers but even he must admit, this one is very beautiful. She continues to talk, almost to herself it appears she has forgotten her angry customer even there.

"They don't bother to dye many of them. Blue is not a popular colour of rose you see, people tend to go for red as they symbolise love and romance. Personally, I prefer the blue, it's beautiful and unique."

"What does the blue rose symbolise?" He asks, curious. She smiles up at him.

"A blue rose is mysterious, it symbolises the unattainable and immortality. The giver of a blue rose is enigmatic, no one really knows him. Was there a particular reason you wanted blue roses, sir?" She has a knowing and quite unsettling stare.

"I want the person I give them to to think of me when they look at them. Blue is sort of 'my colour'," He tries to explain, feeling like a total dork. She nods and looks thoughtful. Her eyes fall onto the gold wedding band on his ring finger.

"So… This person. Does she have 'a colour'?"

"Yes! Actually, he does. His colour is orange. What does an orange rose mean?" He is getting quite engrossed in this flower meaning stuff, it's very interesting.

"Ah! Orange roses are so beautiful, don't you think?" She asks reaching for the bright bloom, the same shade as Goku's training gi, perfect.

"These are the symbol of desire, enthusiasm and passion. Orange combines red and yellow. Love and friendship. So maybe give them to a friend, that you hope to be more."

"That is exactly what I need, I'll take ten orange, all five blue and finally, what do you have that will attract butterflies?"

"I have this Buddleja davidii, more commonly known as butterfly bush. It mostly comes in purple but I have some here that's so dark it's nearly black, kinda looks like your hair," She holds up a black flame shaped cluster of flowers, she is right it does look a bit like Vegeta's spiky hair.

She arranges the flowers into a bouquet, they look very striking, and they smell sweet too. He just hopes Goku appreciates all the trouble he has gone to.

"Are we putting a card in there?" She asks, holding up a small orange card.

"I can write it for you in gold calligraphy, if you like," She offers, he thinks for a moment.

"Just put 'for Kakarot, I hope I give you butterflies'".

Vegeta stands, feeling somewhat nervous for reasons he doesn't understand, outside the huge glass structure waiting for Goku. The farm is basically just a giant greenhouse. It looks like a boring pile of crap to the prince but he's sure Goku will adore it, and that's what matters. He can already make out the brightly coloured insects flitting around inside the building. He waits impatiently with his stupidly huge bunch of roses in his hand. Ten minutes late, as usual, Goku finally materialises, the smile on his face is heart-warming when he sees where he is, making it almost impossible for Vegeta to be cross with him for his tardiness.

"Wow Vegeta, how did you come up with this idea? Are those for me?" He yells when he is handed the huge bouquet.

"What do you think? I'm hardly gonna buy such stuff for myself, am I? I got them so that the butterflies come to you," The older Saiyan snaps, then feels cross with himself for being a dick again. If there is any chance of getting Goku to like him he must stop being a dick.

"Thank you, that's really thoughtful," He says softly, smiling at Vegeta as he takes the flowers from him and sniffs them. He notices the card and lifts it from between the blooms. He reads it aloud and his eyebrows raise slightly. He looks at his friend with a strange, questioning expression.

"Shall we?" Vegeta asks gesturing to the entrance.

Inside the butterfly farm is humid and smells funny, Vegeta is hating every second of this, he is doing a great job of pretending to have fun though. He would never have made any effort to pretend before, but he can see that this date is going well as far as Goku is concerned and doesn't want to ruin it. Goku is having a wonderful time. The flowers really do give him butterflies, the small creatures flock around him and he giggles. Even Vegeta has to laugh a little when one of them landed on his nose, he stays perfectly still and goes all cross eyes, he looks even more of a fool than usual. Along the paths are signs giving information about each and every butterfly in here, Goku asks Vegeta to read them all out to him as his reading is not too good, he listens intently as he is told the name and origin of each one, it even tells you what they eat. Vegeta learns a few facts himself as he reads, he didn't know, for example that some butterflies are as big as birds. The Queen Alexandra birdwing is the largest known butterfly, and they have two of them here, Goku wants more than anything to find one and take a selfie with it, but Vegeta is not too keen on the idea, the picture looks like a disgusting worm with wings. He silently hopes they don't find one.

The date is going exceptionally well, so far, Vegeta has experienced no side effects at all, actually he feels great, better than he felt when he was alive even. He just hopes it stays that way. They eat in the small café and the prince was totally right, Goku does love it, the kitchen staff struggle to keep up with the amount of food he eats but they just about manage it.

Both Saiyan's are in high spirits, neither can deny they are enjoying themselves, and each other. Before today Vegeta wasn't really a fan of butterflies, but watching Goku rush around and smile, having a great time is fun to watch. He is so endearing, almost… Cute. Vegeta must keep a check on himself to make sure he doesn't get caught smiling, he has a grumpy image to uphold.

"Vegeta, look," Goku whispers grabbing Vegeta's elbow, destroying his train of thought, and pointing at a nearby plant. Sitting right near the top, flapping its majestic turquoise wings is the Queen Alexandra birdwing butterfly, she is quite beautiful.

"Do you think we can tempt it down?" The prince asks. Goku looks around sneakily, checking that no one is watching, before stealthily floating up to where the creature is. Vegeta sighs and crosses his arms, they are never supposed to fly in public, they could get seen then people would know they aren't human. Goku gets very close and the insect is obviously startled, it flies away at top speed, heading straight for Vegeta's face. He tries his best not to panic, he really does, but the thought of the worm like animal landing on his face makes him feel sick, he hates worms. Ever so gently he wafts the thing away. His hand collides with the bug with staggering force and it slams into the ground and moves no more.

"Hey," A voice calls out, Goku has landed back at his side and has a horrified expression on his sweet little face as he looks down at the dead and broken thing on the ground. A couple of the workers at the farm are running over, also looking upset and angry.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?" Goku asks in the saddest little whisper, tears forming at the sides of his wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to, it was aiming at my face," Vegeta explains, feeling terrible.

"For God's sake Vegeta you killed it," He scolds, lifting the small broken body up in the palms of his hands.

"I've called the police, put her down," A member of staff calls over looking like she might cry when she sees the dead body of one of her very rare butterflies.

"Kakarot, get me out of here please," Vegeta mutters, placing a hand on his shoulder. It appears that is becoming the catchphrase of the end of their dates. He I. T.'s the two men back to Capsule Corp.

"I can't believe you did that Vegeta, do you think Bulma can fix her?" He asks hopefully.

"No, Bulma is an amazing scientist, but she can't bring things back from the dead Kakarot, and anyway where would we tell Bulma we found it?"

"She doesn't know where we went today?" He asks a little awkwardly.

"No, I didn't tell her," Vegeta admits, feeling a little embarrassed about keeping secrets from his wife. Goku smiles a tiny little smile, like he is thinking something, is he figuring out that his friend is trying to woo him, that he wants more than friendship?

"I didn't tell Chichi either," He finally answers, "Let's at least give it a proper burial," He says sadly looking back to the bug in his hands.

"A burial?... For an insect?" Vegeta looks confused.

"Yes, we can't just leave it on the ground. You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Goku sounds upset. Vegeta sighs, he can't have Goku upset.

"Of course I'll stay Kakarot," He says, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He stays for the whole thing, and even says a few words. It pays off because Goku is not angry with him anymore.

"Hey, I've got to get home, Chichi will wonder where I am but, can we hang out again tomorrow? Like if you ain't busy, you know" He asks.

"Of course, Kakarot, I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lucy

Goku throws open the door to his small home, he can hear his wife Chichi pottering around in the kitchen cooking for him. She is a good wife, not many people could do all the housework, bring up two amazing sons and still find the time to cook twelve meals a day for her Saiyan husband. But Chichi can do it, she is a prime example of a strong and capable woman.

Goku enters the immaculate though tiny kitchen, leaving a trail of mud from his boots.

"Hi, Chichi, whatcha makin'?" He exclaims happily. His wife can't help but smile as she turns to face her happy, over enthusiastic husband.

"Goku, where have you been?" She asks, the smile on her lovely face broadening as she sees the huge bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh Goku, are those for me? They are beautiful, thank you," She exclaims rushing forward to take the bunch from him. Goku has never bought her flowers before, I mean, he has picked her flowers which she really appreciates but never has he got her anything as extravagant and striking as this. She fills a glass vase with water and starts to expertly arrange the flowers.

"Oh, those aren't for you, Chichi, those are for me," He explains. The expression on Chichis face drops instantly.

"What do you mean they are for you, you went and bought yourself flowers? Why?" She looks at him suspiciously. Goku wonders if he should have just lied, but he doesn't really like to lie to her, it feels bad inside.

"Err, no I didn't buy them myself, that would be silly Chichi." He chuckles to himself before trying to escape into the front room. If he thought he was going to get away that easily he was a fool.

"Wait," Chichi's stern voice rings out around the kitchen. Goku stops in his tracks, he knows better than to disobey his wife, she may be small and weak compared to him but honestly, to Goku, she's scarier than Vegeta.

"Where did you get them then?" She asked, trying her best to push the strange feeling from her mind. The first thing she thought was that he was cheating on her but she knows deep in her heart that that isn't true. It just can't be. There was no way in a million years Goku would ever do anything like that, he is a good husband and he loves her very much, she knows that.

"Oh, it's no big deal really Chichi, Vegeta gave them to me," He admits, trying to sound nonchalant. He doesn't really understand why Chichi is angry, he doesn't really understand much, but for some reason he kind of knows that she wouldn't like him hanging out with Vegeta the way he did today. He decided he would answer her questions as honestly as possible whilst giving her the smallest amount of information.

"Vegeta gave you them? Why?" She asks cocking her head to the side, a suspicious look on her pretty face.

"There was this butterfly and Vegeta gave me the flowers so it would come to me then he killed it so I gave it a funeral and that's why I'm all muddy, can you wash my clothes please?" Goku says all in one breath, Chichi blinks a couple of times trying to make sense out of the gibberish that just fell from her husband's lips. Eventually she shakes her heads and gives up.

"Sure, honey, give me your clothes I'll wash them now," She instructs turning back to the vase and arranging the flowers again.

Goku pulls his clothes off right there in the kitchen and leaves them in a mound on the floor.

"Thanks Chi," He calls as he walks from the room completely naked to have a shower.

Chichi lifts one of the beautiful, blue roses to her nose, it smells delightful, where did Vegeta get such a rare and lovely bouquet, these flowers certainly don't look cheap. As she pushes the rose back into place a small card flutters from amongst the leaves, she reads it aloud.

"For Kakarot, I hope I give you butterflies." Now that is definitely weird, isn't it? It sounds as though Vegeta is trying to flirt with Goku, but that is absurd, isn't it? After all, Goku did say something about a butterfly, that's what this strange note must be about. She laughed to herself, what is she thinking, like Vegeta would ever flirt with Goku, that's the stupidest idea ever. She goes to throw the card in the bin but something stops her. Instead she slides it in-between some of the paperwork she keeps in the kitchen drawer.

Vegeta strolls through the door, throwing his key into the dish his wife keeps on the side, and heads to the kitchen, he's hungry. In the kitchen, he finds Bulma, she is leant against the counter smiling at him as he walks in, she looks beautiful.

"Hi darling," She says happily, fluttering her eyelashes. Vegeta knows straight away that something is up, she doesn't call him darling and she never flutters her eyelashes, Bulma just isn't that kind of girl. She's not into mushy stuff and cutesy nicknames, Vegeta would never have married her if she was.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asks immediately suspicious, giving her a glare through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, nothing honey, I'm just popping to the mall, looks like I'm gonna need a new dress," She kisses the tip of his nose and breezes from the room, a big smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. Vegeta turns to his teenage son who is sitting at the table.

"Do you have any idea why your mother is prancing around like a fairy?"

"Yep," is his simple response.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Depends," He shrugs, a wicked smile on his cute little face.

"Depends on what?" Vegeta snaps getting annoyed all ready, this kid is too tenacious for his own good. But with parents like Vegeta and Bulma that can be expected, they are both very pig-headed, very intelligent and very stubborn. What chance did poor Trunks have.

"I want Goten to stay over, mum says no 'cause I didn't clean my room, change her mind and I'll tell you why she's acting up," He shrugs, looking all smug with himself.

"Forget it, I don't even care," Vegeta spits pulling open the fridge door and looking for something sweet to eat. He has never really had a sweet tooth before, but right now he would literally kill a man for a jar of Nutella.

"Trust me dad, you wanna know," Trunks says and leaves the room. Vegeta doesn't know whether to feel proud or angry, the kid is a genius. There is only one way Bulma will change her mind, once she makes her mind up on something there is no going back, she doesn't have sudden changes of heart, her word is final. Vegeta knows what he needs to do.

He stomps his way up the stairs to Trunks's room, shovelling spoon fulls of chocolate spread into his face as he walks. He angrily throws the door open and looks at the mess in the room his child sleeps in, it's a miracle that Trunks hasn't died already, the room must be a serious health risk, Vegeta is certain he can feel the germs settling on my skin. Disgusting.

He slams the door behind him and starts to pick up clothes, dirty pants and socks so crusty you could knock a nail in with them, all get thrown onto the already full up washing basket. He collects up all the washing up, plates, bowls and mould growing tea cups, are all taken down to the kitchen, where they are left in the sink for Bulma to wash, if Trunks thinks the prince of Saiyans is washing that shit up, the little brat has another think coming. He takes an extra-large black sack back up the stairs with him and fills the whole thing with pizza boxes, yogurt pots and all manner of other disgusting items found scattered on the floor. All this fuss just so that Goku's youngest brat can stay over. The boys have been best friends since Goten was born, and he's thirteen now, they are so close they might as well be brothers. Or at least that's what Vegeta though before he picked up the crumpled piece of paper from the floor and saw the big red love heart doodle with Goten's name written in it in curly cute letters. Did Trunks draw this? It certainly looks that way. He is shocked. Don't get me wrong Vegeta is not the slightest bit bothered if his son is gay, that's none of his business, what bothers him, is that it's Goku's son. He can't even figure out why exactly it bothers him so much, but the thought of his son, with royal Saiyan blood flowing in his veins, getting with Goku's son, a little third class Goku lookalike, makes him feel kind of uncomfortable. The kid is the spitting image of his father, he seems just as stupid as well, maybe Vegeta thinks Goten is not good enough for his son. He tells himself that is what the problem is, knowing full well that he is lying to himself. The real reason is something far deeper and carefully hidden than that.

He runs the hoover over the last bit of carpet and turn to see his handiwork. The room is spotless, bed made, sides uncluttered and the whole room smells like flowers. he carries the hoover back to the kitchen and set of in search of his son. Trunks is very easy to find, lounging on the sofa sipping from a Ribena carton and playing video games, with too much swearing even for Vegeta's liking.

"It's done, now spill the beans," The prince snaps nudging his son.

"You need to learn to delete your search history, mum knows where you are taking her on that 'romantic date' you googled. The surprise is ruined."

"What? what date?" Vegeta asks, confused. Trunks sighs and pauses his game.

"You looked romantic dates, then looked up this stupid butterfly farm, which in my opinion is a shit idea, but mums seen it all and knows you are taking her there," He explains.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta exclaims, punching the arm of the sofa gently and feels the wood inside it snap.

"Chill out dad, just take her somewhere else," He chuckles, barely looking up from his game. How was he so stupid, he didn't even think to remove his search history. What is he going to do now? He can't take her to the stupid Butterfly farm, he would get arrested the second they saw him, it's not as though they might not recognise him, he is very distinctive with his 5 foot three frame and massive pointy hair, and besides, taking his wife to the same place I just took his… Whatever the fuck you call Goku, would be wrong on so many levels.

"Why the sudden sissy romance stuff anyway? I didn't think you and mum went in for all that?" Trunks asks, his father doesn't answer.

"Can you show me how to delete my search history? Just in case I google something else," Is the response he gets.

"Sure, I'll show you, but to be honest if I wanna look at something and I don't want you or mum to see it I just use my phone, that way no one can stumble across it by accident" The young boy explains with a shrug.

"Hmmm, I never thought of that, what are you googling that you don't want me and mum to see?" Vegeta furrows his eyebrows at his son, he is genuinely intrigued.

"Dad, I'm a fourteen-year-old boy, what the fuck do you think I'm googling that I don't want you guys to see?" He laughs.

"Oh, right… Ew, sorry I asked. Anyway your room is tidy, so Goten can stay over now."

"Thanks dad, you wanna know where I would go on a date?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'd take my date go-karting, but not in the small go-karts, in the bigger two people ones that way he would have to get in behind me and snuggle real close, just an idea," He shrugs turning his attention back to his game. That's not a bad idea, it's a really good idea actually. Vegeta quite enjoys the thought of driving a stupid go-kart round a stupid track with Goku snuggled up behind him. With him being that close to me there's no way he wouldn't feel some kind of attraction to the prince, right? Goku would be so close he could smell the other Saiyan, surely that would have to make him feel something.

Vegeta pulls his phone from his pocket and Google's the closest go-kart track to here, it's a while away, but it's doable, that's where he will take Goku tomorrow, and this time nothing will go wrong.

Now there is just the Bulma situation to deal with, maybe if he just never mentions it again, in time she will forget about the whole thing. But he really doesn't want to upset her like that now, after all in six months he will die, he can't take her to the butterfly farm but he knows he should take her somewhere. A picnic maybe, in the park, or on the beach that would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy chapter 6

Lucy sits on her red swivel chair, chewing on the end of her pen, her red patent stilettoed feet resting in a clearing between the disorder on her massive desk. She leaf's quickly through the thick red file in her lap, her eyes skimming the text. To the untrained eye, she would look as though she were reading, but in reality, she was just peeking at the pictures, and what beautiful pictures they were. Her newest client, Vegeta, was a definite piece of eye candy, he was a total hottie. Had any of her bosses asked her she would tell them she was reading up on her new and most important client at present, best to know as much as possible about the person whose fate you are deciding, but that would have been a bare faced lie. She couldn't give a crap about any of that, she was hoping to only be doing this job a few more years, surely, she was due a promotion soon, I mean she is the princess of darkness, the daughter of lucifer himself, one day in the distant future she would be ruling this joint. How long could they possibly keep a princess in this shitty job? She has been here for over 200 years now. The only reason she had to do all this garbage was because her dad insists that a princess should know her kingdom from top to bottom, and the only way to properly learn how everything works is to do it yourself. Lucy has worked her way gradually up the ranks, it has not been fun.

Lucy sighs and turns the page, here is a picture of the Saiyan prince when he is maybe mid-twenties, it's hard to tell with how young those Saiyan's look. He has just finished wiping out an entire civilisation without a second thought, he is dirty and bloodied from the battle he had won, his jet-black hair looking as though it has red highlights with all the blood that he has spilled splattered through it. His face a mask of hate and pure rage, this is a face that can strike fear into the bravest of warriors. Lucy can't help the little lustful shiver that runs through her. Gosh she is such a sucker for a bad boy, and Vegeta is a bad, bad boy. If only he were a demon, or even a gorgon, she would choose him as her king, what a fine trophy to sit at her side as she ruled, shit she would even take him as an angel, but a mortal, no chance, she just couldn't. Shame really, coz she kinda wants him.

The heavy office door swings open and a tall, slim man prances into the office, his dark brown hair falls in impeccable ringlets, framing his flawless face. His skin is bright porcelain perfection, not a blemish in sight. His shapely lips a soft shade of pale pink, a wonderful contrast to his clear blue eyes that shine brighter than any star. Above his head a glowing halo hangs in the air, letting everyone know of his pureness and divinity.

"UuHHHg," he utters unattractively, summoning up a white leather armchair with a click of his fingers and throwing himself dramatically into it with a huff.

"Uhhhhh," he repeats a little louder, perturbed that Lucy didn't respond to his first groan, instead she just stares longingly at the file on her lap, he tries to sneak a little peek but can't see because of the angle.

"Alright Gabriel, ya seems a bit stressed hun," She asks, tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous picture on her lap.

"Oh, really now, however could you tell?" He snaps abruptly, sarcasm dripping from his posh London accent.

"Well, it were probably all the theatrical huffing and stuff what gave ya away," Lucy answers just as sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know Lucy, I am just so tired of this boring mediocre existence," He says, holding his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes tight. Gabe is well known for being melodramatic, in fact a lot of other angels and demons do their best to avoid him, they can't bear to watch him sigh and flap in his over the top manner or scream and shout during one of his theatrical rants. But Lucy doesn't mind, she has a little soft spot for Gabe, he has always been her favourite Angel, all the others are goody two shoes twats as far as Lucy is concerned, Gabriel has a hidden naughty streak and that appeals to Lucy. She also knows how stressful a job like his can be. He's the angelic messenger, so he's a busy guy. God sends out a lot of messages, and whilst he has been advised on many occasions by many people to get himself a mobile like everyone else he refuses. Gabe swears one day he will get the guy into the 21st century, even if he must drag him there kicking and screaming. But until that day is here, it falls upon him to personally deliver every one of God's messages, and he abhors it. He absolutely hates having to put on the absurd white frock and float around, glowing while telling some useless human what god wants them to do, it's stupid and it's pointless.

"Here bubs, have a coffee, ya looks like ya need it," Lucy smiles sympathetically and summons up a skinny caramel latte from Starbucks, the coffee of choice for most angels, they all have a sweet tooth. She hands it to him and he accepts it with both hands, a small smile taking the place of the angry sneer on his perfect face.

"Ohhh just what I need, Thanks darl, is it skimmed?" He asks pointing to the cup with a long slender finger.

"Of course, as if I would forget how my fave little angel takes his coffee," Lucy replies smugly.

"Perfect, gotta watch my figure don't you know, I don't think I could bear getting fat on top of all this other stress I have. Speaking of fat, have you seen Sachael recently?" He asks checking behind him to make sure the angel in question isn't behind him for some reason. Gabe loves to gossip

"He's the angel of water, right? Nah I don't really know 'im hun, we ain't got water down ere so there ain't much use of him" Lucy explains.

"True, true." Gabriel nods in agreement, but continues to tell Lucy about him anyway "All I'm going to say is, if Sachael carries on the way he is going we may have to change his title to Angel of Doritos, if you know what I mean?" He says with a chuckle patting his slim stomach. Lucy changes the subject, glancing down at her own curvy body.

"So, what got ya all worked up then hun, Ya wanna talk bout it?" She asks, mentally preparing herself for the long and heartfelt rant that was sure to follow.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just so tired of all this. The same thing day in day out. I've been the angelic messenger for five thousand years now, Lucy and it's so tedious. I miss the good old days, when people listened to me, people feared me. Now days no one listens to the massage I relay. I appeared before 200 earthlings just last week, all with an important message to convey and guess how many paid even the slightest bit of attention to me, go on guess." He insists.

"I dunno, half," She shrugs.

"Pfffff, chance would be a fine thing. No, it was twelve. A measly twelve people cared about what I had to tell them. The rest mostly thought I was a weird dream. A couple thought they were too high and I was a drug fuelled hallucination, and one old biddy smacked me right in the face with her umbrella and told me to 'fuck off out of it' whatever that means, can you believe it?"

Lucy fought hard to held back a giggle, that old biddy sounded like fun to her, but Gabe was obviously not impressed.

"Ohh Gabe, ya poor thing, never mind it's them who's losing out. I bet you was giving them some good advice an' all," She tries to comfort him.

"Yeah, I was," He sighs.

"Well, don't let the fools bring ya down luvvie."

"Yeah, you're right, I know you are, I shouldn't let the assholes get to me, I need to lighten up a bit. Let's talk about something less gloomy. What are you reading," He asks sullenly.

"Oh, nothing much, just a client's file," Lucy says, closing the file.

"Didn't look like nothing much by the way you were drooling when I came in. Whose folder is that?" He asks, leaning across the desk trying to see.

"It's Vegeta's. Remember the Saiyan prince I told ya about?"

"Yah, I remember. Well, I'm very surprised to say the least that you were looking at him that way," Gabe lifts his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"What way?" Lucy says a little more aggressively that she was supposed to.

"You were looking at him as though he were a big fat slice of chocolate gateaux, with sprinkles on top, and a big scoopful of clotted cream, and you were just about ready to gobble him all up," He accuses.

"Oh… Was I…? Oops," Lucy giggles with a shrug.

"Do you have the hots for him?" Gabe demands.

"Well… I wouldn't kick him out of bed for farting ya know, he is kinda hot init? What's it to you?" She asks furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing, it's not my business, I'm just surprised someone of your calibre should be interested in a scruffy little mortal like him is all."

"Hmm, ya sounds a bit jelly to me Gabriel. Ya sure ya don't want a piece of hunky Prince Vegeta yaself?" She smiles wickedly as he blushes.

"Certainly not," He exclaims giving Lucy a look that would turn milk sour.

"Well, if ya does he will probably be up in heaven with ya soon. Ya could always turn on the charm, buy him a few drinks, lure him to bed and have your wicked way with him, it's always worked for ya before," She winks.

"Shh, you fool, if God hears you talking like that he'll have my guts for garters," He hisses "and anyway, there's no chance of that happening. One, I am not interested in some freaky little pointy haired weirdo. And two, for him to get into heaven he will have to complete your quest for Goku's heart, and let's be honest, that's never going to happen," Gabe folds his hand defensively across his chest.

"Ya don't think? Oh, I think he'll do it easy, Kakawhatshisface would be insane not t' want a cutie like Vegeta. he is smoking hot, look" Lucy reopens the file and flips it round so Gabe can see the photo of Vegeta surrounded by death and destruction.

"The guy's name is Goku, and a rotten egg like Vegeta has no chance in heaven or hell of winning over a heart that pure, not a hope," He says observing the picture with disinterest and rolling his eyes. He must admit, Vegeta is kind of attractive, in a rugged, sexy, I'm so hot there's no way I ain't gonna burn you, type of way, but he isn't about to confess that out loud.

"I think ya wrong, I'll bet ya he does it." Lucy says with confidence

"Ha-ha, Lucy Lucy Lucy, I am never wrong, I thought I was wrong once, but I was mistaken. How about we make that bet a little more interesting?" He slurs with a wicked grin that would be more suited to Lucy's face.

"Now you are speaking my language, what ya got in mind?" She asks excited at the prospect of a bet, she does love a good gamble.

"How about If Virginia wins, I'll do all your work for a week. But if he loses you must deliver all my messages for a week, what do you say? Do we have a deal?" He asks, holding out a hand to shake on it.

"I didn't have you down as a betting man Angel Gabriel, but yes, you're on. Give Vegeta a couple of weeks and Kakadude will be crawling all over him, you mark my words. I doubt there are many people out there who can resist this bad boy,"

"Ha-ha, we shall see princess of darkness, we shall see." He answers, rubbing his hands together and looking forward to a week off.


	7. Chapter 7

LUCY CHAPTER 7

Goku bounces impatiently from foot to foot as he waits for Vegeta to buy the tickets. He loves go karts, he hasn't been in one for years and is so looking forward to getting in and driving as fast as he can. Well maybe not quite as fast as he can, he is here with Vegeta after all, so he can't win. Goku will let Vegeta win, he knows how much it bothers the older Saiyan that Goku is the stronger of the two so if there is any kind of competition not involving strength, Goku lets Vegeta win, it's the least he can do really.

He looks over fondly at his old friend, the past few days have been weird. Vegeta never really paid him much attention before, Goku tried to catch his interest a lot back in the day, he would go out of his way to be centre of attention just so that Vegeta would notice him, he never did. Eventually Goku gave up trying, he saw Vegeta at events and battles and occasionally to spar, and that was it, they didn't really have much of a relationship, until now.

They are becoming closer and closer every day and Goku is over the moon about it. See Vegeta doesn't rate himself very highly, he pretends he is Mr self-assured, but he's not, he is insecure, and has low self-esteem, Goku on the other hand, idolises him, he placed Vegeta on a high pedestal the moment he first saw him and nothing has ever brought him back down. Vegeta agonizes over worries that he is second best, but to Goku, he has always been and always will be number one.

"Ready Kakarot?" Vegeta calls with a rare smile as he makes his way back to his companion

"you bet I am," Goku answers, grinning at the sound of his nickname, the name that only Vegeta is allowed to call him. Kakarot is his birth name, his Saiyan name, he never remembers being called it, his name has been Goku for as long as he can remember. He likes it when Vegeta calls him Kakarot though, it's something special just between the two of them

Vegeta leads Goku to the Go-kart they will be in, he looks around, checking out the opposition. Mostly men, some with their girlfriends, obviously wanting to get up close and personal with them, just like Vegeta was doing with Goku.

Goku sees their two-person go-kart, and a little shiver passes through him. he can't wait to get cramped up in the small space with Vegeta, he bites his lip.

Vegeta jumps in, grasping the steering wheel

"Get in then," he calls looking up at the younger Saiyan.

"Can I drive?" Goku asks, a little worried. He knows having Vegeta's cute little butt pushed up against…certain areas of his anatomy, might cause some undesirable results. Results Vegeta would almost certainly feel digging into him. just the thought alone of being that close was causing some…stirrings.

"If you drive I'll have to get in behind you, then I won't be able to see anything, you're a little taller than me," Vegeta explains bitterly

"Why didn't we get separate Go-karts?" Goku hesitates. Vegeta is a little irritated by Goku's behaviour, why does he not want to get in with him?

"Do you want separate Karts? I can go and change it, if it's such a bad thing to sit behind me," Vegeta starts to climb out of the kart, annoyance apparent in his demeanour.

"No," Goku yells shoving the prince back in, slipping forward a little in his haste and ending up falling clumsily so that his face is mere inches from Vegeta's

"No, I wanna get in with you," he whispers, looking deep into Vegeta's eyes. Both men feel something, a small shift between them that neither can explain, an emotion that wasn't there before. Being in such close proximity should feel awkward, but somehow, it doesn't, it feels right. They look at each other for a few moments. Goku is certain he sees Vegeta's lips part, just a little. Is that an invitation to kiss those perfect lips, Goku realises that he wants to, he really really wants to lean in a little more and sample that beautiful mouth.

"Vegeta…...?" Goku breathes his name and notices the prince visibly shiver as he does, he moves closer, their lips so nearly touching.

"GET A ROOM FAGGOTS!" the loud shout brakes the moment, suddenly the world exists again, Vegeta watches the fat, bearded man who has just shouted this vile comment drive past with narrow eyes.

"Get in Kakarot," he orders and Goku doesn't hesitate to jump in

"Vegeta, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, that was…," Goku trailed off feeling embarrassed, averting his eyes to the ground and blushing. He can't believe that he wanted to kiss Vegeta for a second there, that's crazy. Goku stares at the floor, ashamed of himself.

"Hey, forget it, nothing even happened," Vegeta scolds, lifting Goku's chin with one finger "Stop acting like a sissy, let's go show that asshole just how fast us "faggots" can drive. I'm gonna make him eat our dust, who does he think he is, how dare he talk to you like that," Vegeta raged, buckling his seatbelt. Goku smiled, pleased that Vegeta didn't seem angry about what just almost happened. He doesn't have a clue what that was all about, I mean he nearly kissed Vegeta, Vegeta, in front of all these people, and Vegeta didn't stop him, how mental is that? He chuckles a little and snuggled down inside the kart, Vegeta's pert, round butt pressed between his legs just as he feared.

"Hold on to me Kakarot, this aint gonna be a smooth ride," Vegeta warns. Goku does as he is told, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist. The prince pushes his foot all the way down on the pedal and their kart lurches forward, roaring its way to the starting line, directly next to the man with no manners. Vegeta stares over at the guy, a wicked smirk on his face.

Goku can feel his heart thumping in his chest, he loves it when Vegeta gets all over protective of him, Goku couldn't give a crap if someone called him a faggot but Vegeta is obviously fuming about it. His expression is an angry scowl that makes him look scary and evil and so, so sexy. Goku couldn't help wrapping his arms just a touch tighter round Vegeta's waist, pulling him closer.

Anticipation builds as the lights in front of them change from red to amber, Vegeta revvs his engine, still staring angrily at the man in the next car, who glares back at him, obviously accepting this challenge. A loud horn sounds as the light flicks to green and Vegeta slams his foot down and the kart speeds forward, causing his body to slam into Goku's with some real force. Not that Vegeta notices, his mind is totally consumed with winning this race. Goku on the other hand does notice, he can't help but notice, he can't actually notice anything else right now, just the erotic way Vegeta's body slams and bounces into his as they whiz over the uneven terrain, the sensual grunts Vegeta makes as he throws all his weight into manoeuvring the small vehicle around the bends, the feel of Vegeta's muscles tensing and relaxing as he moves. Goku feels his heart rate rising, his breath coming in short pants. He holds onto Vegeta so tight, his mouth just inches from the back of the prince's neck, gosh he wants to kiss his neck, why does he keep wanting to kiss Vegeta? what is wrong with him today? he can see the exposed skin of Vegeta's throat glowing with a sheen of sweat from all the effort he is putting in, he wants to taste it so bad.

Goku licks his lips and moves in closer, Vegeta probably wouldn't even notice if he just "Accidentally" brushed his lips down his neck, would he? Just before they make contact Vegeta turned a sharp corner his body pressing into Goku hard, the younger Saiyan let out and involuntary sigh as his lips connected and are dampened by the salty sweat, it tastes so good. Goku knows he has a massive boner and is sure Vegeta must be able to feel it.

"Vegeta slow down, we're gonna explode if you're not careful," Goku cringes at his choice of words, he means the go kart of course, but if Vegeta doesn't slow down something else may very well explode too.

"I can't slow down Kakarot, I need this," Vegeta growls back, sounding super sexy and not helping the situation in Goku's pants.

"I think I'm gonna die," Goku groans, not sure what way he would rather go, in a go-kart crash, or of embarrassment when he shoots his load all over Vegeta's back.

"Just grip me tighter, fool," Vegeta yells, his word choice making Goku bite his lip

"I'm gripping you as tight as I can Veg," Goku whimpers back, the pressure in his trousers reaching a critical level, he just wants this race to be over so he can find somewhere private to release this tension.

"He's catching up to us, lean into me so we are more aerodynamic," Vegeta instructs, leaning his upper body forward, causing his butt to push back even more into Goku. Goku leans into him, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the other man, he smells heavenly, a cross between leather, sweat and expensive after shave, if this smell could be bottled Goku would pay good money for it.

Goku has never been an over sexual man, he can take it or leave it usually, but right now he wants to take it, he wants to take it so bad that his heads swims with images of Vegeta in a thousand different poses, clothes off, legs wide open and ready for him. oh, how much he wished those images would be real, there's not much he wouldn't do right now to have just one night with the prince, one night where he wouldn't say no, one night where he would let Goku touch him and please him the way he wants to, one night where Goku could own him, and kiss every part of his exquisite body, and do with him whatever he pleased, just one night.

The kart zooms over the finishing line well ahead of the bigoted fat man, and comes to an abrupt halt. The man crosses the line a good few seconds later

"In your face mother fucker," Vegeta screams at him as he passes them "Whoop," he celebrates by jumping out of the kart and throwing his hands up, and flipping the guy off victoriously. Goku can't get out of the kart yet, not if he doesn't want to start poking everyone who comes near him.

Vegeta walks excitedly back to Goku

"Come on we won, it's usually you who is the over excited one. Are you ok, you look a little flustered?" Vegeta looks questioningly at Goku

"Did you bring your power pole?" he asks referring to the wooden stick that was Goku's weapon of choice when he was younger. He could have sworn he felt it digging into his back as they drove round. Goku shakes his head.

"So, what was digging into me?" Vegeta asks peering into the kart to see what Goku has, he soon learns the answer to his question. Protruding from the front of Goku's trousers is, what can only be described as a mountain, the bulge in his pants is ridiculous, he looks like he's got a whole tree shoved down there.

"Oh," Is all Vegeta can manage to say before he is swung round aggressively and punched hard in the face by the fat guy. That's the last thing Vegeta remembers for a while.

Goku is mortified, he is so humiliated as Vegeta gawks wide eyed at his pants. He is so embarrassed he doesn't even notice the guy come up behind the prince.

The next thing Goku knows Vegeta is on the floor. Well, Goku is shocked to say the least, he jumps clumsily out of the kart, pushing his semi down as much as possible, wondering how in the hell this ugly man had managed to knock Vegeta out, he must be an alien or something, either that or Vegeta is pretending to be hurt. Yeah that must be it, Vegeta is just playing.

"Vegeta, stop playing, get up," Goku says nudging him with his foot

"Your little boyfriend aint playing, he's knocked out," the big guy says with a smug smirk on his hairy face

"Nah, he's the strongest guy in the universe, there's no way a stupid fat man like you could hurt him, ha-ha" Goku laughs nudging Vegeta again

"What you call me?" the man asks angrily getting in Goku's face

"Err…. stupid and fat," Goku reminds him. the man swings his fist hard into Goku's face, connecting with his left cheek bone, a loud crack can be heard and then an even louder yell as the man doubles over in pain clutching his broken hand to his chest

"What the hell are you made of, metal?" the man asks looking incredulously at Goku, he has never broken a bone in all his life and he can hardly believe he has broken his hand punching a guy in the face.

"I don't know," Goku shrugged stupidly, crouching down next to his passed-out friend. He isn't paying any mind to the big man; his full attention is on Vegeta. Goku can't believe he is actually out cold, must be something to do with how weird his power level has been recently. The man watches on in silence as Goku picks Vegeta up in his arms like a baby and disappears into thin air.

Back at Capsule corp Goku lays Vegeta gently down on his bed, most of the time he is not allowed to treat Vegeta gently, so he makes the most of it now, resting his head on the comfy pillow as though it were a delicate flower. He watches his sleeping face closely. He has never really noticed before just how flawless Vegeta's face is. His lips thin yet shapely, his nose a cute little upturned button, his cheekbones high and his eyes sparkle like black diamonds in the sunlight. He really is an attractive man. Goku tries to stop himself but can't, he leans down over the sleeping form and touches his lips to Vegeta's cool cheek. Vegeta's eyes open just in time to see Goku pull away, he can feel the tingle where his lips touched. Goku's lips leave a warm felling behind them.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispers before disappearing

"Kakarot, wait….," Vegeta calls but it is too late, he is gone. He closes his eyes again and rests his sore head back on the pillow, feeling sorry for himself.

"Don't be sad Bubs, you're doing so well," Lucy tells him from the chair across the room where she suddenly materialised.

"These stupid side effects are ruining everything," He moans "Every time things are going well they wreck it. I got knocked out by a human today, and I nearly kissed Kakarot, I am so ashamed of myself, how can I ever look Kakarot in the eye again after this?"

"Strange ya should say that, Kakafuffle is thinking the same thing, he is really embarrassed too. I did told ya, ya could get weak as shit, that's a common one. But kissing Kakawhatsit is all on you, nothing to do with side effects," Lucy informs him. Vegeta pretends he doesn't hear that.

"it wasn't his power pole I could feel," Vegeta says in awe, wondering how Goku makes it through the day hiding an anaconda like that in his trousers.

"nope, quite impressive don't you think?" Lucy asked

"I had no idea they came in that size, it's got to be 12 inches," Vegeta muses sitting up on the bed "What on earth has he got to feel embarrassed about, if I had one like that I'd be showing it off to everyone," Vegeta admits

"not a good idea bubs, ya'd get nicked. And honestly, I'd say it was more like 14 inches, yours is gonna look like a little noodle next to his, but yeah he's well ashamed that ya gave him a massive boner".

"I'm sure he didn't get a boner because of me, it must have been something else, also fuck you I'm above average," Vegeta says in mock offence. He doesn't want to admit it, but he has a feeling it was because of him Goku got so…. aroused, he touches his cheek in the spot that Goku kissed just before he left.

"I think he might be falling for me already," Vegeta smiles, hoping he is right and letting his hopes get up just a little, maybe this will work, maybe he will get into heaven

"I wish I knew what Kakarot is doing right now," he sighs

"I can show ya if ya like," Lucy pipes up

"What do you mean?"

"Come ere," She places a hand on each of Vegeta's temples "Close ya eyes" she instructs. Vegeta does and the second his eyes shut his mind is filled with a crystal-clear image of Goku. He is sitting alone on his bed; his eyes are closed and he seems deep in thought. Vegeta wonders what he is thinking about. He looks down and notices that Goku's hand is inside his trousers, there is a lot of movement going on. Oh, shit, he's having a wank. Vegeta knows he should open his eyes and stop watching this, but he can't. He wants to see more, he silently urges Goku to take down his pants so he can see exactly what is going on under there.

Goku's eyes snap open, he feels as though someone is watching him, but that's silly, right? he is alone in the house. Must be paranoia. He pulls his pants down and continues to stroke himself, thinking only of Vegeta. imagining it is the princes hand touching him instead of his own, it feels good. Since he is alone in the house, there's no one here to hear him, he lets out a little moan

"Vegeta," He whispers, god it feels good to say his name out loud. it won't hurt to say it again, will it?

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegetaaaaaa," he moans a little louder this time. Then he climaxes repeating the others name over and over as he does.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lucy

Vegeta paces the floor of his bedroom, wondering what his next move should be

"Why would Kakarot kiss me? And why on earth was he calling my name when he was… Doing that?" He wondered aloud for the hundredth time.

"'Cause he likes ya," Lucy answers again, and Vegeta ignores her, again.

"I mean I know exactly why I almost let him kiss me the first time, it's these silly side effects messing with my emotions, but why would he kiss me? That's the real question."

"Coz he likes ya, hun" She rolls her eyes as she answers.

"That is absurd, he doesn't like me at all. Me and Kakarot have never liked each other," Vegeta snaps.

"Okay, so if he doesn't like ya, why did he get that huge boner when ya was touching him? And if ya don't like him why did ya heart rate double when ya saw it?"

"My heart rate did no such thing," Vegeta denies angrily.

"Did too."

"It did not, you have no proof," He smiles smugly.

"I can prove it right now," Lucy challenges.

"What do you mean? How can you?" Vegeta asks a little more quietly, feeling his confidence shrink a little. Lucy gets up and walks over to where Vegeta stands.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She mumbles, before clicking her fingers and morphing into Goku.

"Holy fuck, how did you do that?"

"I'm a demon, I can look like whatever I want, now come 'ere," She instructs in her own voice. Vegeta can't deny he is a little freaked out, seeing this perfect copy of Goku speak in Lucy's voice has got to be one of the strangest things he has ever seen, and he has seen some shit.

Without warning she leans forward and presses her lips to Vegeta's, letting out a contented little moan as she does.

Vegeta doesn't know what to think, but in that instant, he realises that he wants this, he wants Goku to kiss his lips. He knows this is not really Goku, but for the briefest of moments he allows himself to pretend, and he kisses back, twisting his fingers into fake Goku's hair and returning the little moan.

"Vegeta, I love you," Lucy whispers in a perfect imitation of Goku's voice, and Vegeta nearly loses it, his body shivers and he has to work hard to turn away from Lucy before he rips all her clothes off and takes her right here and now.

"I want you so bad," She moans.

"Fuck, will you stop that," He hisses.

"I need you Veg," She whines still in Goku's voice, trying to pull Vegeta back into her arms.

"I said stop it," Vegeta shouts spinning around to face Lucy again. She has returned to her normal appearance now and is giggling a little.

"Now, feel ya heart rate," She instructs, lifting Vegeta's hand to his chest. Vegeta feels as though there is a drum and bass rave happening inside his chest.

"I can feel my heart rate," He yells, yanking his hand away from her.

"One, that was a little different to just him getting a boner, Two, it's only because of these silly side effects and three, if you even do that again I swear I will destroy you," He says crossly, wiping her spit from his lips.

"That was disgusting" He says, though really, he quite enjoyed it, he just wishes it were actually Goku and not just a copy of him.

"How many times do I 'ave to tell ya that wanting him is not a side effect, I emailed ya the list didn't ya read it?" She asks, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, I did not," Vegeta snaps, still waiting for his heart rate to slow.

"I've got a copy of it in my office somewhere, come on let's go," She mutters and clicks her fingers. The room melts away from around them and for a couple of seconds they are surrounded by a fiery inferno, filled with the sounds of a thousand screaming people. Then before Vegeta can even cringe they're in Lucy's office.

"What the hell was that place?" He asks wiping the sweat from his forehead, he was only there for a second but the intense heat was nearly too much to bear.

"Oh, sorry luvvie, I keep forgetting you are a mortal, shame really, that must have been pretty unpleasant for you, that was hell," She explains.

"That's not how I remember hell," He moans, sitting down in the red leather chair.

"There are many different levels of hell Hun, I'd love to show you them all one day," She says conjuring up a red chair on the other side of the desk and sitting down in it, pulling a drawer open as she does.

"Err, thanks for the offer, but for some reason visiting all the levels of hell doesn't seem that appealing to me, I'm not Dante, I think I'll pass," Vegeta snides.

"Suit yaself, now where is that list?" Lucy wonders, rummaging through the full drawer. Vegeta watches on as sheets of paper and pens and clips fall from the draw all landing on the floor or floating across the room, it's amazing Lucy can get any work done in an office like this.

"Why don't you clean your office?" Vegeta asks, before Lucy has the chance to answer the door flies open and Gabe storms in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouts before realising that Vegeta is here.

"Do you think I haven't been watching you? Around that mortal," He looks to his left and sees Vegeta sitting in the chair looking up at him, unimpressed.

"Ew, you brought it here? You know you're not supposed to do that right? Mortals aren't allowed here after their quest has been given!"

"Yeah, alright, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, it's not as though you've never broken a rule in ya life, I just brung him so I could give him the list of side effects," Lucy explains.

"And what about your little shape shifting shenanigans earlier?"

"I were just proving a point," She says standing up.

"Liar," Gabe shouts back.

"Don't you dare call me a liar." Lucy bellows, the ends of her hair starting to burn. Vegeta looks away, he really doesn't want to see her frightening transformation again.

"Liar liar hair's on fire, you just turned into Goku so you could get you filthy little lips on Vegetable,"

"His name is Vegeta, and actually Gabe I was helping him, you're just jealous 'cause ya wanna put your grubby lips on him," She yells back, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

"I DO NOT!" He shouts back.

Vegeta doesn't know where to look, it's awkward being stuck in a room with a demon and what appears to be an angel screaming at each other about who wants to kiss you. He sits silently and hopes something happens to shut them up soon.

"YOUR WELL JEALOUS 'CAUSE I KISSED HIM!" Lucy shouts, coming around the desk to get in Gabe's face.

"Oh please, like I'd be jealous, you had to look like Goku before he would even look at you, it's pathetic," Gabe sneers nastily.

"FUCK YOU!" She cries and is about to physically remove him from her office when a deep booming voice rings out.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Both Gabe and Lucy fall instantly silent as a large man enters the room.

"Hello Azazel, nothing is going on," Lucy mutters quietly, smiling as though she were innocent.

"Gabriel? Why are you down here? What would your father say if he knew you were hanging out with demons in hell?"

"He would be cross," Gabriel answers in a small voice.

"You're damn right he would be cross. What is all the shouting about?"

"Nothing Azazel, just a small disagreement. We'll keep it down now, sorry," Lucy says sounding very sincere.

"Make sure you do," Azazel Says finally and turns to leave, just as he is about to exit, he notices Vegeta sitting quietly in the red chair.

"Who's this? A mortal?" He sounds angry already.

"Ha-ha no, no of course he's not a mortal, ha-ha..." Both Lucy and Gabe laugh awkwardly.

"This is Vagus, he is the new demon of… Lust," Lucy lies quickly, wishing something other than lust had come out of her mouth.

"Really? what happened to Asmodeus?" Azazel asked, looking worried. He and Asmodeus were supposed to be having lunch together today, and it was Asmodeus' turn to pay, it would be just like him to go and retire right before it was his turn to foot the bill.

"Oh, he's fine, nothing to worry about, it's just that there is so much lust around here that Lucifer felt Asmodeus could use some help to deal with all the lust," Gabe interjects, looking pointedly at Lucy each time he says the word lust.

"Oh, nice to meet you Vagus," Azazel calls politely as he shoots the other two a deadly glare and leaves.

"Thanks, you too," Vegeta calls back and waves.

"Well, that were close, weren't it?" Lucy giggles.

"Too bloody close," Gabe giggles back both with massive grins, you would never guess they were just about ready to kill each other mere minutes ago. Vegeta wonders if all angels and demons are as insane as these two or did he just get the raw deal and end up meeting the craziest ones. Lucy goes back to her desk and continues looking for the list.

"Vegeta, this is Gabe, he's a friend o' mine. Excuse our little tiff, happens all the time," She explains with an apologetic smile.

"Lucy, please use my proper title when introducing me to a mortal,"

"Oh, sorry. Vegeta this is the angel Gabriel, angelic messenger," Lucy says in her most news readers' voice, gesturing to Gabe.

"Hi," Vegeta answers lifting one eyebrow.

"Charmed I'm sure" Gabriel says, over dramatic as ever, "Anyway, I can't hang around here talking to the likes of you two all day, I've got a butt load of work to do plus I don't want Azazel to come back and find me still here. Delighted to meet you Vegeta, if you ever want to know what heaven feels like, give me a call," He purrs with a wink before vanishing, leaving nothing but white glitter behind.

"What… What did he mean by that?" Vegeta stutters.

"Ha-ha, ignore him, he's a wind up," Lucy giggles, silently swearing that she was gonna give Gabe a slap later for that one.

"And what did he mean when he said you only turned into Kakarot so you could kiss me?" Vegeta has no clue what is going on here, he just knows he feels very uncomfortable suddenly.

"I told ya, he's a wind up. He's just trying to put ya off ya game. Don't pay him any mind. So, what's ya next move with kakadingdong?"

"Kakarot, I'm not sure. I suppose I'll take him on another date, it seems to be working so far."

"Where ya gon take 'im?"

"I don't know yet, I'll Google some ideas, the internet is full of romantic dates."

"No, no, no ya can't rely on Google, ya need t' make it more personal now. Take him for a picnic in the place ya first met, now that's romance. Take him dancing, get real close to 'im. You gotta up ya game bubs. Take him here, he'll love it," She writes an address down on the back of her business card and hands it to Vegeta

"It's a beautiful little place, lively, friendly and the music is so hot he won't be able to resist swaying along with ya, and if watching ya dance don't make him fall for ya then I dunno what will."

Vegeta studies the card in his hand. There is no name or anything, just an address, he'll try it out, what's the worst that can happen? He slides the card into his pocket. He likes the idea of taking Goku to the place they first met as well, it's a long track up a mountain, maybe they could walk there instead of flying just to make things more interesting. The battle they had on their first encounter was epic and left both of them nearly dead. Vegeta can't help but smile at the memory. Goku was amazing that day, back then he was a whole lot weaker than Vegeta but no matter how hard Vegeta hit him he just wouldn't die. Vegeta knew from that first day that Goku was destined for great things, he would become one of the strongest warriors known, and he did. Goku has far surpassed Vegeta in strength now, much to Vegeta's annoyance. The prince smiles fondly as he thinks about Goku, Lucy notices, but she doesn't point it out.

"Here, I found the list," She hands him a sheet of paper, "Give it a read, it's good to know," She instructs him.

"Okay, I will." Vegeta agrees.

"Right. Let me take you home the less scenic route," She giggles and clicks her fingers. The office fades away and this time is replaced by a dark grey swirling landscape, it feels suffocatingly empty and stretches on for eternity, an endless nothing, this is how Vegeta remembers hell. He would take the fiery inferno over this any day. His body shivers and he is massively relieved when his own bedroom morphs into existence.

"God, I hate that place, don't take me there ever again," He snaps.

"Oh, sorry, hun, I forgot that's where ya was before. Right, I'll see ya later, I've got a ton of paperwork to get on with, don't forget to read that list, yeah?" She reminds him, then vanishes.

Vegeta sighs and drops down onto the bed. It's been a strange and hectic day. First things first he needs to text Goku, make sure there's no weirdness between them. He pulls his phone out.

*Hey Kakarot, would you still like to see me tomorrow? * He asks, trying to sound normal.

*Yeah, I'd love to. Where are we going? * Is Goku's almost instant reply.

*How does hiking up the mountain to where we first met sound?, we can have a stupid picnic then re-enact our first battle. You'll have to go easy on me though* That last line almost killed Vegeta to write but he knew he had to be extra careful with his body so it was a necessity that Goku be gentle with him.

*That sounds swell, I'll bring food, and sure I'll be careful with you. Are you okay? It's not like you to want me to go easy on you. * Goku texts back, feeling concerned.

*I'm fine? Why wouldn't I be? I've just not been 100% recently, nothing to concern yourself with* Vegeta answers hoping that Goku doesn't ask him to elaborate because he can't be bothered to think up any lies at the moment. Goku doesn't ask anything else so Vegeta throws his phone on the dresser and digs the side effects list from his pocket. He rests his head on the soft pillow and starts to read, he doesn't even get halfway through before he falls asleep, the list resting on his face.

Bulma hasn't stopped all day, she's working on a big project that could change the world. It's past midnight and she's finally taking herself off to bed. She pushes the door of her huge bedroom open and sees her husband laying on the bed, fast asleep with a sheet of paper over his face. Awe, he looks so cute. She hopes he wasn't waiting for her. She feels a little bad for how much she has been neglecting him lately, she just hasn't had the time for him since she started this project, come to think of it, she has hardly seen him at all. She promises herself that she will at least have dinner with him one day this week, that's the least she can do after he has been so understanding. She lifts the sheet of paper from his face and glances at it. The more she reads the more confused she looks.

Side effects of death

Most common

Fluctuating strength

Messed up appetite

Over emotional

Slight change of appearance

Fatigue

Nausea

Less common

Uncontrollable hornyness

Spasms all over body

Shaking

Violent sickness

Dizziness

Rare

Hallucinations

Seizures

Flesh rotting

Change of skin colour

Uncontrollable urge to eat human brains


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy chapter 9

Goku lays on his bed, his body still reeling from the orgasm he just gave himself. He knows full well that he's not a smart guy, in fact he's quite the opposite. There is lots of stuff he doesn't understand, things he doesn't get, but he does know that he shouldn't have been thinking about Vegeta while he touched himself. But he was, he was thinking about Vegeta the whole time and it was good, better than when he thinks about anyone else, it was almost as good as when Chichi does it for him. He wondered what Chichi would say if she knew, Goku gets the feeling she would be very angry and tell him he can't hang out with Vegeta anymore, he doesn't want that. He has waited so long to get close to the only other Saiyan alive. He can't ruin it now.

Maybe it was a mistake to kiss his cheek the way he did. Goku can't explain the things he's feeling, he can't put a name to the emotions coursing through him but he can't deny that something has changed between him and his old friend. Goku has never felt such a strong urge to put his mouth on someone else, the feeling couldn't be ignored, it was just too strong. He just hopes that he hasn't freaked Vegeta out and made him not want to be friends anymore.

He knows something is up with Vegeta, he feels wrong somehow. His energy feels different than any other thing he has felt before. Goku has been careful not to mention this to Vegeta too much. The only time he did say anything Vegeta changed the subject quickly, giving Goku the impression that he didn't wanna talk about it, he said he had been doing some special training, that's why he felt different but Goku knew that was a lie. There was no training that could make your energy that weird.

One moment Vegeta's power is through the roof, raising higher even than Goku's and the next it's dropped so low Goku can barely feel it at all, strange. He wonders if his friend Piccolo has picked up on it, he is usually pretty good at sensing changes in people's energy, and Goku knows for a fact that he always keeps an extra close eye on Vegeta, just in case he turns bad again and tries to blow up the earth like he did before. Goku smiles at his memories while pulling on his shoes and searching for Piccolo's energy.

Piccolo is standing on a cliff minding his own business when Goku appears beside him. He already knows what he is going to ask. Goku is here to find out what is up with Vegeta, and Piccolo has no idea how to answer that question. This isn't something that often happens to Piccolo, he's a very smart guy, he knows nearly everything, but he doesn't know what is going on with Vegeta. He can tell that something is up with the grumpy little prince and if he was forced to hazard a guess’ he would probably have to say he had turned into a zombie. Piccolo didn't much like the conclusion he had come to, and he certainly wasn't about to try and explain his theory to Goku.

The only thing Piccolo is 100% sure of is that last week, he felt Vegeta die, he wasn't asleep or unconscious, he was dead. Completely and utterly dead. Piccolo had headed straight to the spot where he felt the other die, admittedly himself and Vegeta were never close, he never fully trusted the Saiyan and he was well aware that Vegeta didn't trust him either. They abided each other on the rare occasion they had to get together only for the sake of Goku. When Piccolo entered the small clearing in the woods where he knew Vegeta had fallen, no one was there. He looked in all the bushes and all the trees, even though he knew he wouldn't find him there. He searched near enough the whole forest, nothing. No sign of Vegeta anywhere, it was like he died and then was completely evaporated from the face of the earth. Piccolo was just trying to work up the courage to tell Bulma what he had felt when Vegeta's energy became existent again. Out of thin air, suddenly he was back, it was definitely Vegeta, there was no mistaking his strong, dark power, but something was different. His energy felt colder, harder, almost scary.

Piccolo did go and check on Vegeta, just to make sure Bulma was safe more than anything else. He stood in the couples' massive bedroom and watched Vegeta sleep for a while. He looked pretty normal, to the untrained eye he looked exactly the same, but to piccolo he was somehow wrong. The princes heart was beating a little slower, his breathing a touch more laboured, but since he was a dead man he shouldn't have been breathing at all. Piccolo hung around for a while, he stayed hidden in the background, just until Bulma woke up, he needed to make sure she was safe from her husband. He seemed fine with her, so Piccolo left. Not before reading the texts that Vegeta was contemplating sending to Goku. These confused Piccolo, if he didn't know Vegeta better he would have thought he was trying to flirt with the younger Saiyan. Piccolo decided to keep a close watch on Vegeta, and by keeping a close eye on Vegeta he had no choice but to watch Goku as well. The two have been basically joint at the hip since Vegeta died, something else that has been baffling Piccolo for a week now. He was even more shocked when Goku started acting peculiar too, Piccolo is aware of Goku's feelings for Vegeta, he has watched the young Saiyan fight for his attention year after year, never getting anywhere but what he didn't expect was for Goku to kiss Vegeta, that was an unexpected surprise.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku greets his friend with his huge signature grin. Piccolo can't help but smile back, Goku has that effect on people, he's just so likeable that his face alone is enough to cheer up even the moodiest of people.

"Goku, what brings you all the way out here?" Piccolo asks, pretending he doesn't already know.

"I just wanted to see how you were, and ask you a couple things," Goku muses.

"I'm fine, and I don't know what's up with Vegeta," Piccolo answers hiding his smile by looking in the opposite direction to Goku.

"Ha-ha, what made you think I was gonna ask about Vegeta?" Goku laughs nervously, blushing a little, though he isn't sure why.

"Were you going to ask me about Vegeta?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah, I don't know why, he just feels different." Goku admits, dropping to the floor and sitting with his feel dangling over the edge of the cliff. "And he's kinda acting different too, I'm a bit confused," Goku says with a sigh.

"In what way is Vegeta making you feel confused?" Piccolo asks, wondering what the hell he'll tell Goku. There is no way he's gonna tell the truth. He also wonders if he should be bringing up the way Goku kissed Vegeta earlier.

"In every way. It's like I always wanted to be friends with him, and he was never interested. And now he suddenly wants to be best buddies and you'd think that would make me happy, and it did at first, but now I think I want… Something else from him." Goku sounds really sad as he speaks, he doesn't understand his feelings at all. Piccolo sighs and sits down of the cliff next to his old friend, this is going to be a difficult conversation.

"What do you want from him?"

"I want to… Kiss him. I did kiss him; do you think Chichi would be mad?"

"Err, yes Goku, Chichi would certainly be mad, you see when you married her you kind of made a promise not to kiss other people, why did you kiss Vegeta?"

"I couldn't help it, my mouth just did it without me telling it to, his skin felt soft," Goku reminisces, his hand absentmindedly lifting to touch his lip as he thought about the way it felt to kiss Vegeta. He had to be honest, it felt like heaven, Goku wanted more than anything to regret kissing him, he knew he should be overrun with guilt, but he couldn't be, he was on cloud nine about it. His very own lips had touched Vegeta's face, he tasted Vegeta's sweat in his mouth, a salty flavor that Goku would never forget and always crave more of, kissing Vegeta is the stuff that dreams are made of, it was nothing short of beautiful.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Piccolo asked, hearing Goku's heart skip a few beats.

"Vegeta," Goku admits looking at his hands that are resting in his lap.

"Goku, do you love your wife?" Piccolo asks bluntly, he has a lot of respect for Chichi and doesn't want to see her get hurt by all of this, but he also doesn't want to see Goku in love with Vegeta and never able to be with him. It was a slippery situation that was going to end in tears one way or another, but regardless of that the situation had to be dealt with.

"I'm not sure if I know what love is anymore. Chichi makes me happy, and I feel secure and calm when I'm with her. I thought that was love. Vegeta makes me feel something different though, it's hard to explain, it's kinda like he sets me on fire, but I like the burn. He makes my hands shake and my chest bang and when I'm with him I feel like I'm scared and excited, but I'm home, does that make sense?"

Piccolo doesn't know how to answer that, under normal circumstances he would advise Goku to decide, Chichi or Vegeta, it wasn't fair to have them both, but seeing as Vegeta could be dead, it seemed like bad advice. Piccolo still wasn't sure if Vegeta was dangerous or not.

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense, you like him, a lot. Maybe for now you should stay away from Vegeta, just until you get your head together and decide what you want to do with those feelings," Piccolo advises, just trying to buy himself some more time to figure out what the deal is with Vegeta. If he's not dangerous and he feels the same for Goku there is no reason why the two of them can't be together, Piccolo has never agreed with people who stay in a relationship just because they are married, if Goku has fallen in love with someone else the best thing he could do is divorce Chichi, for both if their happiness.

"I don't know if I can stay away from him," Goku muses.

"Well in that case, be careful, there is something different about Vegeta and I don't know what it is. And, no more kissing him, that's not fair on Chichi. You need to make a decision."

"Can't I have them both?" Goku asked, Piccolo had to smile a little at Goku's innocence, he really didn't understand how the world works.

"No Goku, you can't have them both, that would make both of them very upset. Well, unless they agreed to it and I can't see either of them being willing to share you, you have to choose one," Piccolo felt sad as he saw Goku's face drop, his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

"I suppose I'll have to choose Chichi then, she is my wife after all…" He trails off, Piccolo can't help but notice the sadness in Goku's voice. A little jingle plays from Goku's pocket, he pulls out his phone at the speed of light, the smile firmly back on his handsome face.

"It's Vegeta!" He exclaims, bouncing excitedly as he opens the message "He wants to meet up somewhere tomorrow," Goku says as he types back.

"And I assume you are telling him no because you are choosing Chichi?" Piccolo asks, knowing that this is not the case at all.

"Oh, I mean I'll meet him tomorrow and after that I will choose Chichi, just one more day can't hurt, can it?" Goku jumps up excitedly. Piccolo just shrugs.

"See you later Piccolo," Goku calls as he lifts his fingers to his head and vanishes.

Piccolo sighs and stands back up, staring out across the beautiful landscape beneath him. Goku hasn't realised it yet, but he has already chosen Vegeta. This is going to be hard on Chichi, but Piccolo has never known a woman as strong and capable as her, she will get through it, she will probably come out the other side even stronger, and if she needed any help, Piccolo would be happy to comply.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy chapter 10

Vegeta should be sleeping, he knows he should be sleeping, it's 3am and he has a date with Goku in a few hours. They decided to meet up early so they could hike up the mountain and watch the sunrise together. It was going to be very romantic, he was upping his game, just like Lucy had told him to. That's why he should be sleeping, so he was full of energy and on top form, ready to charm the fuck out of Goku in the morning, but he is not sleeping. Vegeta is sitting in the kitchen, alone, in the dark crying over his third jar of Nutella. He has been crying for over two hours now, and he just can't stop eating Nutella, straight from the jar, with a spoon. He scrapes the last few dregs from the bottom of the jar and shoves it weepingly into his mouth.

He knows that all this crying is a side effect, he has read the list, he knows that his appetite could get weird, he was prepared for that, or so he thought. In reality, nothing could have prepared him for the onslaught of emotions assaulting him right now. he is heartbroken and scared and happy and angry all at the same time, and he doesn't have a clue how to deal with any of that, he has never been very emotional before. the only way he can seem to placate himself is crying and eating chocolate spread, so that is what he is doing.

He yanks the fridge door open searching for another jar, there isn't one, Vegeta feels the desperation closing in on him, this is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to him, and he has died three times. He sinks to his knees, snuffling and sobbing.

"Vegeta?" A voice in the darkness pulls him from his depressed state

"Kakarot, what are you doing here? Leave me alone," he pulls himself from the ground with some real effort and slumps into the chair at the kitchen table, trying desperately to hide the fact that he is in tears, but failing horribly.

"I could feel your power being weird again so I came to check on you. Please tell me what's wrong," Goku whispers sitting next to his friend and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Maybe I can help,"

"I've eaten all the Nutella," Vegeta says, his voice cracking a few times in his sentence, he sounds truly heart broken and another bout of sobbing stops him being able to say any more.

"Oh…. ok, wait one second," Goku says, baffled before he vanishes and reappears a few seconds later, arms full of jars of Nutella. He plonks most of them down on the table in front of Vegeta but keeps one back for himself. He grabs himself a spoon and joins Vegeta at the table, both tucking into a fresh jar of chocolate spread.

"Thank you, Kakarot," Vegeta says fervently as he shovels the sweet, creamy spread into his mouth as though his life depends on it.

"No problem, Baby," Kakarot answered rubbing his hand gently up and down Vegeta's back, feeling the prince relax as he does so. Vegeta noticed that Kakarot called him baby, but decides not to mention it. The two men sit in silence for a few moments, both enjoying their unusual meal. Eventually Vegeta's tears subside and he is left feeling exhausted. It isn't long before he falls asleep, his head resting on the hard, wooden table.

He doesn't look very comfortable at all. Goku decides to pick him up and carry him to bed. He sneaks silently into Vegeta's bedroom and goes to lie him down next to his sleeping wife, but he stops. For some reason, he doesn't want to put Vegeta next to Bulma, the thought of her rolling over in the night and putting her arms around Vegeta makes Goku feel a wave of anger and resentment, his teeth clench together and he leaves the room, instead choosing to lay Vegeta on the sofa. His plan is to put Vegeta on the couch cover him with a soft blanket and leave, but that's not what happens. Goku lays on the sofa, tucking Vegeta securely under his armpit and stoking his beautiful face softly with his fingers. It won't hurt just to stay here and watch him sleep for a short while, will it? What harm could come from two guys just laying together for a little while?

Goku brushes his hand over Vegeta's soft hair and stared longingly at his face, the way his lips twitch as he sleeps, the rise and fall of his rock-hard chest. He looks so peaceful, and beautiful. As the hours pass Goku figures they are going to miss the sunrise they are supposed to be watching together, but oh well, he just can't bring himself to wake his sleeping beauty. He looks around to check no one is watching before he presses his lips to Vegeta's forehead. That's when it happens, something that makes any sunrise seem pale in comparison, Vegeta, while still lost in dreamland presses his lips to Goku's face and softly sighs his Saiyan name.

Goku feels as though the world had stopped spinning and everything that he has never understood suddenly becomes clear. Everything he has ever done has been leading him to this point. He realises with such an intensity that had he not been laying down already, he would surely have fallen, that he loves Vegeta, he loves him more than life itself. He adores him, he worships him and he will do anything for him. Goku wraps his arms around the other Saiyan and holds him close, never wanting to let him go. And that is exactly how Bulma finds them in the morning.

Chichi doesn't know what to think when the picture text comes through from Bulma, it is a picture of both their husbands sleeping on her couch wrapped in each-other's arms, with the caption "Is this normal?"

She thinks hard for a few moments before texting back

*I don't think so, lets meet up for coffee*

She is now waiting in a little coffee shop in west city, her and Bulma meet up here quite a lot to gossip and bitch about their annoying Saiyan husbands, Chichi has a feeling this may be quite a different convosation. She feels the orange card inside her pocket, the one Vegeta wrote and gave to Goku along with a huge bouquet of roses, she should have known something was up then. That was not normal. There must be a logical explanation for all this though, there was no way in a million years Goku and Vegeta are in any way romantically involved, that is just plain crazy.

Bulma hurries into the coffee shop, Chichi is already waiting for her, she stands up as her friend comes in, the two women embrace then sit down, both with a baffled expression

"So, what do you make of all this, surely they can't be doing anything…. together, if you know what I mean?" Bulma says slowly, not really knowing how to say what she is thinking

"I know exactly what you mean, and I would be saying the same if I hadn't read this," Chichi says handing the orange card to Bulma.

"That card fell out of a beautiful bunch of blue and orange roses that your Vegeta gave to my Goku," She explains

"What? Vegeta got Goku flowers? He doesn't even get me flowers, why would he do that?" Bulma tries, but can't quite disguise the hurt in her voice

"Well I asked the same thing and Goku gave me some rubbish about a butterfly, they had been out together all day and something happened with butterflies, its sometimes difficult to get a coherent answer from Goku though" Chichi sighs

"For Kakarot, I hope I give you butterflies," Bulma reads aloud "I know where they were all that day!" she exclaims, her brilliant mind quickly putting two and two together

"Really? Where? They have been hanging out a lot recently," Chichi observes

"Last week Vegeta used the computer and forgot to turn it off, I thought it was strange coz he never goes on there usually so I looked at what he searched. He googled romantic dates and then looked at a butterfly farm. I thought he was planning on taking me there, but it seems he already took Goku!" Bulma says holding up the card

"There must be an explanation for this, we must be being silly, right?" chichi asks, needing reassurance because she has a creeping feeling in the bottom of her belly that her husband could be cheating on her, with Vegeta.

"You're right, there's no way, I mean honestly I wouldn't put it past Vegeta, he has a strange obsession with Goku, but your Goku would never do anything like that, he's too pure. There must be something else going on. Maybe something to do with this…" Bulma hands over a folded sheet of paper.

Chichi opens it slowly, afraid of what she might find inside, her eyes scan the single sheet

"Side effects of death!" She cries

"Shhhh, people will start looking at us," Bulma scolds

"Sorry, neither of our husbands have been dead for a long time, why would they need this now?" Chichi feels even more confused that she was before

"I have no idea, but Vegeta was reading it as he fell asleep last night. It must have something to do with all this strange stuff that's been going on, and why our husbands are currently curled up together like a married couple," Bulma snaps, she isn't sure yet if she feels angry. Bulma is not a clingy girl, if Vegeta wants to leave her then he can, it's not like she would shed too many tears for him, I mean she loves him don't get me wrong but she would never let a man get under her skin, she will never cry or beg or fight for a man, she is too good for them all anyway. Chichi though, would be heartbroken, Goku is her everything and if he were to leave her, she would fall apart. Bulma sighs, hopefully they are totally wrong and there is an explanation for all this, but at the moment she just can't see one. Whatever happens she will be there for Chichi, together they can get through it.

"So, what do we do now?" Chichi wonders once she finishes reading the list of side effects "Do you want me to tell Goku he isn't allowed near Vegeta?"

"No, no nothing like that. for now, we do nothing, just watch. Keep an eye out for any strange behaviour and let me know straight away if you see anything odd, I'll do the same. If they are up to something, we will find out," Bulma says with determination in her voice.

Chichi smiles at her friend. She has always admired Bulma, yes, she may be a bit of a spoiled brat, but gosh is she smart and conniving, if Bulma wanted something she knew damn well how to get it, no matter how impossible it seemed. She may not be strong, she may totally suck at fighting but she could still take down nearly anyone with her intellect.

The two lovely ladies drink their coffee in silence for a while before their conversation turns to different topics, their kids, Chichi's new hair-do, an upcoming party they will be attending, these two strong ladies are not going to let any man ruin their day that was for sure. Once they finish their coffee they plan to do some serious shopping, the last things they will be thinking about is their husbands.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy chapter 11

Goku feels warm and comfortable as he slowly wakes up, he doesn't want to be awake yet and wills himself to drift back off but it's not happening. He stretches his arms and buries his face in Vegeta's hair, deeply breathing in the scent of the other Saiyan, sleeping on his chest. Vegeta? wait…. That's not right. Goku's eyes fly open as he realises his mistake, how could he have fallen asleep all snuggled up with Vegeta like this, what if someone had seen them.

"Crap, crap, crap," He whispers trying to worm his way out from under Vegeta's weight, luckily, he is as light as a feather. Goku finally wiggles free and slides onto the front room floor, knocking into Trunks' back and causing his PlayStation controller to go skidding across the floor

"Careful, I'm gonna lose a life now," Trunks gripes

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Goku exclaims, blushing

"I live here, the real question is what are you doing here?" Trunks asks raising one lavender coloured eyebrow at Goku

"I know you live here, I mean why are you on the floor there?" Goku carefully avoids answering the question

"Well, you and dad were taking up the whole sofa with… whatever the fuck you two have been doing, I don't even think I wanna sit on it anymore, I'll stay on the floor,"

"Don't be silly, Trunks of course nothing like that happened, we just fell asleep is all…. but still can you not mention this to your mum or dad, he doesn't know I was here with him," Goku asks flashing his most convincing smile

"Hmmmm," Was the only answer Trunks gave

"What does Hmmm mean? Are you gonna tell Vegeta that I was hugging him?"

"That depends," Trunks smiles smugly

"Depends on what?" Goku asks feeling confused as to what Trunks means

"I want to take Goten to a party, but his mum said no, if Chichi changes her mind I won't tell mum or dad that you were here, do you think she might change her mind?"

"Is that all, sure I'll get her to change her mind. Thanks Trunks, catch you later," Goku smiles again before lifting two fingers to his forehead and vanishing.

Trunks picked up his control pad and continued to play his game, he hoped this affair, or whatever the hell it was going on between his and Goten's dad, went on for quite a bit longer, he can imagine he will soon have all the grown-ups wrapped round his fingers. Better text Goten and tell him to get ready to go out later, he thinks smugly.

Vegeta wakes up about an hour later, it's hot and his back aches from laying in an uncomfortable position on the sofa. He remembers falling asleep at the kitchen table, after Goku saw him crying, again. How utterly embarrassing. He sits up on the sofa with a heavy sigh and wipes the sleep from his eyes. The room is hot, too hot for morning time, this is midday heat, he must have slept for hours. There goes his and Goku's romantic track up the mountain to see the sunrise. Vegeta looks around, he can sense that Goku is not here right now, so why does the whole room smell of him, his heady scent is all that Vegeta can smell, but the only other person in the room is Trunks.

"Where is Kakarot?" he groans

"He left," Trunks answers without taking his eyes off his video game

"So why does it smell like I've got my head stuck in his armpit?" Vegeta says sniffing his white t-shirt and realising that the smell of Goku has saturated the whole thing.

"Dunno dad" Trunks shrugs.

Vegeta pulls himself of the sofa and quickly walks to the bathroom, he needs a shower pronto, the smell of Goku is giving him a boner.

…

When Goku gets home, magically appearing in his kitchen, his wife is no-where to be seen. She didn't leave a note with some kisses and a little love heart doodled at the bottom of the page like she usually does, neither did she leave food cooked to perfection, ready and waiting for her husband like she usually does. She didn't even send a text to let him know where she is. Chichi is pissed. Goku knows that much. What he doesn't know is why, I mean sure he stayed out all night without even as much as a phone call, but that is nothing new for Goku, he's just that kind of guy. Chichi loves that about him really, she loves his hare-brained, unpredictable, sometimes even careless self. She loves everything about him, so why is she pissed?

Maybe she knows, Goku can't help worrying, Chichi is real smart after all, maybe she has figured out that he kissed Vegeta. Goku starts to pace the floor, getting himself worked up to the point that he has to sit down and catch his breath, Chichi is going to kill him. What if piccolo told her? No, Piccolo wouldn't do a thing like that. But…. Piccolo did tell Goku not to kiss Vegeta again, and he did. Maybe Piccolo was angry and that's why he told Chichi.

The front door swung open and Goku nearly jumped out of his skin

"I didn't do anything!" he yells in a panic as Chichi bundles through the door, her arms loaded with bags from a very successful shopping trip. She sees the terrified expression on her husband's face and has to supress a laugh, he is looking at her as though she is Freiza or something, one of his strongest and most feared enemy's.

"What do you mean honey," She smiles sweetly at her husband, remembering what Bulma said, for now we do nothing and just watch. They needed to get some cold hard evidence that something dodgy was going on before they confronted the two Saiyans. She still hoped in the back of her mind that this was all a massive misunderstanding, it must be, Goku and Vegeta together is just a joke.

"Are you mad at me?" Goku asks, relaxing a little. If Chichi knew he had kissed Vegeta she would have hit him with a frying pan by now, and she hadn't done that. Goku glanced behind him to check the frying pan was still in place, yep, hanging on the hook near the oven. Piccolo can't have told her.

"No, why would I be, have you done something wrong?" Chichi asks wondering if she might get a confession out of him, but no.

"You didn't leave me a note or cook me any food, you always do those things," Goku says, scratching his head

"I just forgot is all, I'll cook you something delicious right now," Chichi put her bags down and hurries to the kitchen. As she turns on the stove she watches her Husband through the crack of the door, he is texting, and smiling at his phone, she wonders if its Vegeta on the receiving end of those messages. She decides that later when he is sleeping she will try to get her hands on that phone, maybe then she can figure out what is going on. That night when she climbs into bed next to the man she loves she sets an alarm on her phone, she will wake up at 3am when he is fast asleep, then she will have plenty of time to rummage through his phone. She feels kinda Guilty but she needs to know if something is going on behind her back.

…

Ding ding ding

Goku's phone plays a little jingle from the bedside table, he rolls over and ignores it

Ding ding ding

It sounds again. This time Goku sighs and reaches for his phone, its half two in the morning who could possibly be texting him now. he squints at the bright screen of his phone. Four messages from Vegeta, suddenly he feels wide awake

*Kakarot?*

*Kakarot, are you awake? *

*I need your assistance*

*For god sake Kakarot, answer your god damned phone*

Goku quickly messages back, he can tell that Vegeta is getting irate

*I'm awake now, what do you need? * He texts back

*Come here, now* is Vegeta's simple reply. Goku feels his heart beating hard in his chest, he is not even a little bit tired any more. What could Vegeta want at this ungodly hour? Is he finally going to mention that kiss, he was in no state to talk about it last night but maybe tonight he will ask Goku why he kissed him. Goku can't help but smile as he thinks about it, or maybe, just maybe he wants to kiss again? Goku really hopes he does. Or could he be crying again, he hates it when Vegeta cries, it makes him feel sad. He closes his eyes and feels for Vegeta's energy, he can hardly feel it, Vegeta is so weak he is hardly putting out any power at all, Goku had better get over there fast. He yanks on his shorts and teleports straight to Vegeta's side, using his minute power level to direct him where to go.

The prince is sitting on the kitchen counter with a face like a thunder storm, he has been trying to open this jar of Nutella for half an hour and he just can't find the strength to do it. On a normal day, he could have crushed the whole jar into non-existence with only one finger, but tonight he just can't get a good grip on the lid and his arms feel like wet noodles, he can't get it open. He considered asking Bulma but that is just too shameful. That's when he decided to text Kakarot, at least he wouldn't laugh or rub it in that the Saiyan prince is currently about as strong as the average baby seal.

"Hey, Vegeta, what can I do for you?" Kakarot purrs appearing in front of Vegeta.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were never gonna crawl out of your pit, can you open this?" Goku eyed the jar, he wasn't surprised that Vegeta couldn't open it, his power level was the lowest he had ever felt it, but this still seemed like it was some kind of joke. Chichi could open that jar.

"Sure thing," Goku said taking the jar from his friend's hands and opening it without even a trace of effort, then handing it back. Vegeta took it and immediately piled a huge spoonful into his mouth

"Mmmmm, thank you Kakarot," He moans, sounding almost sexual, it makes Goku shiver. He watches the prince for a moment, his eyes are closed as he eats the jar in record time, he looks beautiful as he sucks on the spoon, his tongue peeking out to lick the last traces of spread from his lips. Goku bites his lip

"Why the sudden obsession with Nutella?" He asks, his voice nothing more than a whispered sigh. Vegeta shrugs

"I have no idea, all I know is I need this stuff more than I need air," Vegeta explained shoving another spoonful into his face. Goku can't take his eyes off the other man, he's not sure why but looking at Vegeta makes him feel good

"Vegeta?" He says

"Mmm hmm" Vegeta answers with a mouth full

"…why do I want to kiss you all the time?" Goku asked honestly. Vegeta spat out his chocolate spread, brown slime landing on the floor and looking quite disgusting.

"What?" he spluttered. He knew his automatic reaction should be to punch Goku straight in the face, call him an idiot and never want to see him again, but none of that happens, instead he just stares incredulously at his old friend, unable to find any words, unable to slow his heart rate and unable to stop the feeling spreading through his chest, the feeling telling him he wants to kiss Goku too, the hot passion making him want nothing more than to lean forward and press his lips into Goku's. he wants to bite his full bottom lip, he wants to make him scream. For a moment, they both just stare at one another.

"will you kiss me?" Goku asks. Vegeta has no idea what to do, the contrasting feeling too much to take, he can't make sense of any of this. He shouldn't kiss Goku, he has a wife. He shouldn't want to kiss Goku, he's not gay. He should kiss Goku, he is supposed to be making him fall in love with him after all. He wants to kiss Goku, so so badly.

"I can't" He finally answer's "I want to, Kakarot, I really do, but that wouldn't be fair on Bulma, or Chichi," Vegeta wishes that were the only reason he was turning Goku down, but he knew there was much more to it than that. He turned him down because he was scared, he knew if he kissed Goku, he wouldn't stop at just a kiss, he would need more than that. Goku's body was calling to him in ways that he couldn't explain, or, didn't want to, he was totally captivated by the younger Saiyan, and that was truly and utterly terrifying.

Goku could swear he felt his heart crack, Vegeta's words cut him to the core, he understood though, it was just like Piccolo said, he could only have one of them. It must be the same for Vegeta, he has to choose between Goku and Bulma, he is obviously choosing Bulma

"We can still be friends, though right?" Goku asked looking at the floor

"of course, we will just have to be sensible about it, come to think of it I want to take you out tomorrow night, to a place a …friend told me about, you up for that?" Vegeta gives Goku a little half smile

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Goku answered smiling back.

"Good, now I'm going back to bed, I'm exhausted, see you tomorrow, about seven, don't be late fool"


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy chapter 12

Vegeta looks again at the address sloppily written on a little card, yep, this is the place Lucy told him to go. From the outside, it really doesn't look like anything, just a plain red door in a brick wall, but his sharp ears can detect the faint sound of music drifting on the evening breeze, so maybe she was right after all.

"What is this place?" Goku regards the bland looking building suspiciously.

"Just trust me, fool," Vegeta snaps, trying to sound confident and praying that Lucy isn't going to make him look like an idiot in front of Goku. Vegeta taps three times on the door, it is opened slowly by a short stocky man who looks at them shadily before finally deciding they look alright and letting them enter. He is always careful who he lets in, he doesn't want any old riff raff in here.

Once in the first room the music is a little louder, but it is still pretty plain inside. Vegeta's shoulders slump as he takes in the nice but dull room. A few tables line the walls with white stools dotted around them. A few couples sit at the tables laughing and chatting. A long and sparkly bar takes up most of the room, a man standing behind it. As soon as Vegeta sees him he gets a strange feeling, almost like he knows the guy, but obviously he doesn't, there's no way he could forget this man. He looks different, his blond hair a little too smooth, his muscular body a bit too perfect, his face completely flawless. He was so impeccable it made him look… Wrong.

Vegeta ordered himself and Goku a drink and waited patiently for the faultless man to make them, once he returned and Vegeta paid he leaned in a little closer.

"Hey, is this place going to pick up a bit later? I was told it was lively here but it looks kind of… Dull." Vegeta asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Well," The man answers in a voice that sounded like honey, "Whoever told ya that must have been really great 'cause they were right, this place is perfect for ya date, just go through them doors there," He points to a double door at the back of the room.

"Okay… Thanks" Vegeta says staring even harder at the beautiful stranger, he really does seem familiar somehow. He re-joins Goku and hands him a drink.

"That guy looks odd, don't you think?" Vegeta mumbles as he leads the younger Saiyan to the door at the back

"I don't know he looks kinda handsome to me" Goku shrugs "I mean I'm not gay or anything but if I was he would be pretty close to the top of my to do list," Goku giggles.

"Kakarot that's disgusting," Vegeta spits.

"Ha-ha sorry 'Geets did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Goku asks, a sly grin spreading across his face, he is enjoying watching Vegeta squirm.

"No," Vegeta grumbles, feeling his face blush, he's not enjoying this topic of conversation at all. The fact that himself and Goku shared the gayest moment of his life just last night is making him feel hot under the collar.

"What then, are you jealous?"

"Hell no!" Vegeta exclaims.

"Awe, don't be like that Veg, you'd be at the top of the list," Goku laughs a loud and pretty laugh before walking through the doors, leaving a flabbergasted Vegeta left staring behind him. He was the one supposed to be doing the flirting and making Goku squirm, not the other way around. He sets his face into an angry scowl and stomps after his date.

Bursting through the doors, he's ready to tell Goku not to make such crude jokes about him but he stops in his tracks when he sees the area he has walked into.

Half of the space is graced with a shelter covered in flowers of every existing colour in every shade imaginable. It looks so beautiful and the scent is divine, the other half is open air, there are four big heaters in the corners so the temperature is like a tropical climate. The floor is covered with dry white sand, and pretty birds in various colours perch around the dance floor. Fairy lights adorn every surface, twinkling amongst the flowers and giving the place a magical, almost serene feel to it. Vegeta has never seen a place decorated so nicely. He spots Goku standing just ahead of him, staring in awe at the beauty before him.

"What do you think?" He asks moving closer to Goku.

"It's amazing," Goku answers, his hips wiggling a little in time to the beat, "What type of music is this?" He asks, unable to keep still. Vegeta can't hold back the smug little smirk from his lips, Lucy was right, this place is perfect for this guy.

"It's Latin music, do you like it, Kakarot?" He asks, trying to sound seductive.

"Yeah, it's great," Goku replies, swaying a little more. Vegeta must admit, this music does get in your bones and he finds himself swaying along as well, noticeably more gracefully than Goku at that.

"What language is this? I'm crap at languages," Goku asks.

"It's Spanish, and I figured that you were crap at languages, you struggle just to string a sentence together in your native tongue," Vegeta teases. There are lots of people dancing already, they are mostly wearing bright colours that go well with the scenery. The atmosphere is friendly, and happy. Even Vegeta has a small smile, and that is something that doesn't happen often. Smiling is not his thing.

"Shall we dance?" Vegeta asks. Goku's eyebrows run halfway up his forehead.

"Together? Yeah sure," He cries.

"No, of course not together you moron, what do you take me for? Don't you remember our talk yesterday," Vegeta walks to the dance floor and winds his beautiful body in rhythm, looking amazing. Goku watches him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He never noticed before how good Vegeta can dance, or how round and plump his butt is, or how much he wants to run his fingers through his hair. Goku shakes his head aggressively, trying to dislodge the naughty thoughts from his mind. He takes another mouthful of his drink and follows Vegeta to the dance floor.

"Why won't you dance with me Vegeta? I promise I won't try to kiss you," Goku asks, his innocent face making Vegeta almost change his mind about saying no.

"I'll dance near you, okay?" Vegeta reluctantly agrees.

"Awesome," Goku answers, seeming happy with this compromise.

They start to move again, Vegeta perfectly in time and very elegant, Goku not so much. Vegeta throws a sideways glance at his companion and lets out a little chuckle.

"What is that supposed to be?" He tries his best to sound condescending but can't hide tint of affection in his tone.

"I'm dancing," Goku answers as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Ha-ha is that what you call it?" Vegeta snides.

"Well, excuuuuse me Vegeta, but we weren't all born with butts that can wiggle like yours can." Goku declared with a pout and continued jerking about to the music.

"For God's sake let me help you, before someone calls an ambulance," Vegeta sighs as he moves closer to the younger Saiyan.

"Keep your shoulders and head still, there's no need to move them, and just move from here," Vegeta hesitantly places a hand on each of Goku's hips and gently sways him in time. Goku flinches slightly from the intimate contact but soon relaxes into the touch and allows himself to be manipulated to move with Vegeta.

"See, you're getting it now," Vegeta smiled up at his old friend, "You look like you're dancing rather than having a fit."

"Hehe, thanks Geta. Can you show me how you do it one more time?" Goku asks. Vegeta narrowed his eyes for a second before dancing again swinging to the beat. Goku stands and admires the way Vegeta's body moves, fluid, beautiful. Vegeta feels himself blush under Goku's intense gaze and tones his wiggle down, just a little.

"I need another drink," He mutters before returning to the bar and leaving his date watching as he leaves.

The man behind the bar smiles widely as Vegeta approaches, he looks really pleased to see him for some reason.

"Alright, how's the date going?" He asks in that velvety smooth yet strangely familiar voice.

"It's not a date, and it's going fine," Vegeta snaps, "Same again, please."

"No problem bubs," He answers, then goes off to make the drinks. Vegeta's mind is drifting elsewhere, he can't even concentrate on what this gorgeous guy is saying, all he can think of is Goku, and how much he is enjoying his company. He never thought he would say this but he's a great guy. He's funny, interesting and cute. Vegeta had to be honest with himself even if he would never say this out loud, Goku looks good, like really good. He takes his drinks and makes his way slowly back to his date.

Goku is left alone on the dancefloor and his train of thought is pretty similar to Vegeta's. He has never really noticed it before but Vegeta is hot, like smoking hot, he has already noticed Vegeta's beauty but now he is noticing his pure unadulterated sexual magnetism, his hair is amazing his face stunning and his body… Oh his body. Yeah, he's small, but boy, the biceps and triceps and pecs and glutes. Oh man, those glutes. Vegeta's butt has had him mesmerised all night, he just can't bear to tear his eyes away from it. He just wants to touch it, taste it, the way it jiggles is mouth-watering

Vegeta drank his drink and had to get a fresh one before finally getting back to Goku.

"Sorry, there was a queue at the bar," He lies and hands Goku his drink.

"No worries, where were we?" Goku asks with a cute little half smile.

"I believe I was showing you how to dance, but looking at you now it seems you got the hang of it," Vegeta says, his eyes running up and down Goku's body.

"It's starting to rain; should we go under the shelter?" Goku says but makes no attempt to move.

"Nah, let's just stay here and dance," Vegeta answers, not wanting to move.

"This song is so pretty, I wish I knew what they were saying," the taller man muses, more to himself that anything, but he doesn't complain when Vegeta moves real close, his mouth inches for his ear.

"Yes, you know I've been watching you for a while, I have to dance with you tonight," He whispers, as they sway together, translating the lyrics directly into Goku's ear.

"Your eyes are calling me, you are the magnet I am the metal," He purrs.

Vegeta's eyes widen as he feels Goku's arms snake round his waist and pull him closer, 'til their bodies are flush together, moving in time, soaked by the downpour.

"What the fuck Kakarot?" He whispers, a little nervous about being this close, but not trying to move away. Surely the other man can feel his heart is racing in his chest.

"I can't hear you is all, nothing dodgy," Goku lies, he could hear Vegeta perfectly well.

"All my senses are telling me more, I want to breathe your neck, slowly," Vegeta continues to translate, his teeth grazing Goku's earlobe as he speaks.

"I wanna see you dance, I wanna be your rhythm, I want you to teach my mouth your favourite places, until your screams are provoked," again his lips brush against Goku's neck and Vegeta is certain he felt the younger Saiyan shiver as they did.

"I want this dance to last forever," Vegeta mumbles.

"Me too," Goku replies in little more than a whisper.

"Kakarot, those are the lyrics you dummy," Vegeta chuckles, a warm sound in Goku's ear.

"Oh… Right, I knew that, I was just fucking with ya," Goku lies again, blushing slightly and silently cursing himself for his own idiocy. Vegeta knows he is lying, but he doesn't care, he just let it slide and enjoys this sensual dance with his date.

"In your arms is where I belong," Vegeta finishes the song, but stays in Goku's arms.

"Thank you Vegeta, that was really beautiful," Goku said fervently, his own mouth mere inches from Vegeta's face. He feels a sudden and very strong compulsion to kiss the wet skin on Vegeta's forehead. If he was sober he would have completely ignored this feeling, he knows he isn't supposed to do it, but he is far from sober. His lips graze Vegeta's skin, gently. He waits for some sort of reprimand for his actions, but none comes so he kisses Vegeta again, this time a little less gently, on the corner of his mouth. Still no complaints from the shorter Saiyan who is now staring deep into Goku's eyes, his lips slightly parted, breathing heavy, a look of desire on his features. Goku hesitates for a moment, still unsure of why he is doing this, all he knows is that he really, really wants to. He presses his lips to Vegeta's holding the prince in place with a hand either side of his face as their tongues dance together, soft and warm, exploring one another's mouths, slowly, their hips moving in time, rocking against each other along with the music.

"Vegeta…" Goku hears himself moan into the other's mouth. Vegeta pulls away, breaking their passionate embrace.

"Kakarot, there's a hotel just across the street," Vegeta informs him with no more explanation than that. Goku just nods in agreement and allows Vegeta to lead him to the exit.

As the two nearly drunk men stumble from the building wrapped in each other's arms, kissing lustfully, Lucy watches from behind the bar, a massive grin on her face. For a moment, she thought she had been busted and Vegeta had figured out who she was. Her disguise was flawless but she slipped up and called him bubs, luckily, he was too preoccupied thinking about fucking Goku to notice.

Gabe appears behind her, arms folded just in time to see the enamoured couple vanish from the building.

"What did you do?" He accuses.

"'Nun, I din't do nun, it was the music," She lies.

"Bollocks. Why would you even bother lying? You know I can tell when people are lying."

"I swear I did 'nun," Lucy protests again.

"Don't make me read your mind," Gabe threatens, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I may have just slipped a tiny, little bit of aphrodisiac in their drinks, but honestly though it was just a smidgen, they wanted to fuck anyway they just needed a bit a help," She confesses with a sheepish smile.

"Just a smidgen yeah?" Gabe asks rhetorically, spotting the empty bottle on the counter behind her.

"Yeah, just a smidgen... Or two," Lucy shrugs.

"Them two are going to be fucking all night long with the amount you gave them," He scolds.

"Well I may have gotten a little carried away… So… You wanna go watch them?" She inclines her thumb in the direction they just went in.

"We shouldn't, it wouldn't be very angelic, now would it?"

"But I'm not an angel, guess I'll see ya later then bubs," Lucy waves.

"Wait. I suppose I could come with you and just have a peek, right? Just to make sure they're okay, you know?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's both go and check they're okay for a couple of hours," and with that the duo disappears with a dusting of red and white sparkle.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy chapter 13

Vegeta awakens with a groan, gosh he feels like shit, his head is pounding, his stomach is in knots. He slowly opens his eyes, shielding them from the bright light pouring in through the window. He wants nothing more than to close his eyes again and sleep until this groggy nauseous feeling has passed, but his bladder has different ideas. He wiggles his toes and twitches his legs willing the bursting feeling to subside, all to no avail. With a heavy sigh, he swings his legs over the side of the bed his feet touch the cold hard floorboards and that is the moment he realises something is very wrong. Vegeta doesn't have cold wooden floorboards in his bedroom, he has thick lush carpet with under floor heating that makes it always feel toasty warm even in the middle of winter. This is not his bedroom, this is not his bed, and the duvet covered form snoring gently by his side is not his wife.

Fuck

He puts his head in his hands and moans again, what the hell happened last night, where is this place. He can't believe he was stupid enough to get so drunk he doesn't even know what went on, how embarrassing. He looks down sadly at his naked body, wait…. Naked? why is he naked?

He jumps up from the bed and tries to locate some clothing, anything would do, he finds nothing. Okay calm down, he tells himself, So, he slept naked beside Goku, it's not the end of the world, it doesn't mean anything. A thought hits him, it's a though he doesn't like very much.

He approaches the bed and roughly yanks the covers off Goku as he sleeps. Just as he feared, he is also naked.

"What? why? What's going on?" Goku sits up in a panic, sleep haze still clouding his vision, a baffled expression on his cute face. Vegeta can almost see the cogs turning in the younger Saiyan's head as he watches him take in his surroundings.

"Where are we Vegeta? and why are you naked?" he asks in a quiet and confused voice. Great he can't remember either. They have woken up stark naked, god knows where and neither of them have any idea what happened

"I have no clue where we are, I don't remember anything, and you are naked as well," Vegeta snaps desperately hunting for his pants but finding only ripped shreds of material, that make him feel even more worried about the events of last night.

"Vegeta, why am I naked, why are we both naked in this weird bedroom…together?" Goku asks a little too loudly obviously starting to panic as he tries in vain to recall last night. He jumps up from the bed and begins to pace the floor, rubbing his sweaty forehead.

He looks totally ridiculous walking up and down naked, huge dick bouncing with each stride, but Vegeta decides not to tell him this.

"Calm down fool, I'm sure there is a perfectly heterosexual explanation for this, there's no way we could have done anything…dodgy," Vegeta tries to reassure him

"Well it sure looks like we did. It looks exactly like we…." He trails off

"I don't care what it looks like. We didn't," Vegeta says firmly. But even as he speaks he doubts his own words. He has a creeping feeling in the pit of his stomach that this is exactly what it looks like. He has a vague dreamlike memory of Goku's lips brushing his own. His sharp nose can detect the faint aroma of sex in the air. Goku can smell it too.

"Why can't I remember anything from last night?" Goku mutters to himself running his fingers agitatedly through his matted, sweaty hair

"How should I know why you can't remember, maybe you're not trying hard enough," Vegeta snaps feeling frustrated

"I am trying hard, it's just not working, why don't you try to remember, you're supposed to be the smart one," Goku yells back.

"Yes, you're right, you are too dense to remember anything. Let me think," Vegeta falls silent for a moment, clearing his mind and focusing only on the little things he can remember from yesterday. He concentrates as hard as he can but still nothing comes back to him

"Fuck, Kakarot, it's really hard," he exclaims, throwing his arms up in defeat.

Goku suddenly gasps and covers his face with his hands, only his eyes are visible peeking out through his fingers

"What?" Vegeta demands

"Say that again," Goku whispers

"Say what again?" Vegeta yells exasperated

"What you just said, say it again," Goku tells him a little louder this time

"Fuck, Kakarot, it's really hard," Vegeta repeats with a scowl

"OHHHHHHHH," Goku cries, sitting back on the bed and pulling the sheet over his lap, a deep blush colouring his cheeks as images of last night flood his memory

"…...just tell me," Vegeta says flatly already knowing what Kakarot is going to say

"you said those same words last night, I remember it all now, you said that when I…. when I…I can't even say it. What are we gonna do Vegeta? we was supposed to be sensible"

Vegeta stars incredulously at Goku for a few moments, trying to fathom what he is saying. I mean he already knew as soon as he woke up naked next to the fool, he knew something had happened between them. But having it confirmed was just…. well it was just…stupid. He doesn't know what to think, what to do, or what to say

"I need to piss," he finally speaks, turning on his heel and striding into the dirty on suite bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Lucy is already waiting in the bathroom for him. she is wearing a red puffball dress and a huge grin, she excitedly hops from foot to foot on here 8-inch black stilettoes with a shiny red sole

"Good morning Casanova," she squeals

"Shhh keep your girly squeaks to a minimum please, he will hear you, I don't want him to think I'm in here screeching like a god damned banshee," Vegeta rants. He walks to the toilet and starts pissing, not even fazed that Lucy is watching him, no point trying to keep his decency intact now.

"so, last night ay?" Lucy says wiggling her eyebrows and nudging Vegeta's shoulder, causing him to get pee on the cheap plastic toilet seat.

"stop jogging me. I'm sure nothing happened last night," Vegeta declares, trying his best to stay firmly in denial.

"Oh, it happened baby. It happened with a capital H.A.P.A.N.D" Lucy tells him with a smug smirk on her face

"That's not how you spell happened," Vegeta corrects her, shaking his dick and getting some of the thin one ply toilet paper to wipe up the drops of pee from the seat

"who cares how its spelt. You were amazing last night, I watched the whole thing, it were beautiful, like a ballet, only with dicks and butts and come…. like a butt ballet"

"shut up," Vegeta hisses, but Lucy ignores him of course

"and the noises, the noises were soooo hot, I bet you're a good singer init bubs?"

"Oh my god," Vegeta groans, closing his eyes and willing the world to just swallow him up whole "Please tell me I was on top at least, let me keep some of my dignity".

"Sure, you was, Hun," she confirms

"Oh, thank fuck for that" Vegeta sighs in releif

"The first time, anyway"

"Fuuuck, what is wrong with me? How could I let this happen? Wait….are you telling me that Kakarot's….thing fit inside me?"

"Yep, whole thing, all twelve inches, right up to the balls, ya was lovin it bubs. Can't ya feel it, the two of ya wasn't exactly gentle with each other, I'm surprised ya aint sore," She asks eyeing up his bare butt for any signs of damage

"No, we are Saiyans, we heal too fast for anything like that. he could have split me in half last night and I'd still be healed by this morning, come to think of it he probably did split me in half with what he is packing, and I can't believe I just said that. why can I still not remember anything? "

"Come here, I'll show you" Lucy says placing a hand softly on each of Vegeta's temples

"Close your eyes" she whispers. Vegeta does as she says and soon his mind is filled with erotic images from the night before. himself and Goku, falling into bed wrapped in each other's arms kissing passionately. Him ripping through Goku's t-shirt. Goku, pulling his hair. Him licking slowly and seductively up Goku's inner thigh. Goku screaming out his name. both of their muscles rippling with effort as they moved together, panting, moaning, biting, scratching in pure desire. Lucy was absolutely right, it was really hot.

"Stop I don't wanna see that," he says forcing himself to pull away from the beautiful scenes

"It's disgusting," he lies. In reality, he would love to watch some more of it but he knows if he hears Goku call his name one more time in that deep husky voice he is going to get a boner and Lucy would take the piss out of him forever if that happened.

"Ha-ha there's literally no point in lying to me Vegeta, I have a built-in lie detector. I know you find him hot," Lucy says with a smile

"I never used to," Vegeta answers, half confirming what Lucy said. He is about to speak again when he is interrupted

"Vegeta, you ok in there?" Goku called from outside the door

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Are you crying in there? You want I should go find some Nuttella?" Goku asks sounding genuinely concerned

"See you later, you better go and talk to him," Lucy whispers and vanishes in a red twinkle.

Vegeta yanks the door open and walks out

"Of course, I'm not crying, why would you even think that?" he snaps

"Oh, you know just coz you keep crying recently…um….so…. d'you wanna talk about last night?" Goku stutters.

"No, I don't wish to fucking talk about it, I wanna forget it ever happened, got it?" he yells

"No need to be like that Vegeta, it's not just my fault that this happened. It takes two to Fanta you know," Goku says crossing his arms.

"For god's sake, it's tango not Fanta. It takes two to tango, why does everyone around me have to be so goddamned thick?"

"It's still not my fault?" Goku repeats, pouting.

"Yes, Kakarot. It is your fault. You and all your to do lists, then flirting with me last night, dancing with me then luring me back to this cheap dirty hotel to perform a butt ballet with me,"

"Butt ballet?"

"Shut up, I wasn't finished ranting,"

"Sorry, you carry on,"

"well I've lost my flow now, and that's your fault too," Vegeta huffs and plonks himself heavily on the bed. He knows this is not just Goku's fault, he knows he is just as much to blame, but he just can't bring himself to admit that he chose to have sex with Goku, shit he probably even instigated it, with the way he has been feeling about the other Saiyan recently he wouldn't be at all surprised if it was he who seduced Goku, but he is just not ready to own up to that yet. He also knows that Goku will burden all the blame, even though he too knows it was just as much Vegeta's doing as his, he will allow Vegeta to pass the buck and curse his name, anything to make him feel better.

"Can you take me home? I don't wanna fly around with no clothes on like some dick swinging superman," Vegeta mutters

"Sure, I can," Goku answers smiling affectionately at his grumpy little friends back. He holds out his hand which Vegeta takes without looking up and Goku raises his fingers to his forehead. In a flash, they appear in Vegeta's bedroom, accompanied by the sound of Bulma screaming

"It's ok, its ok, it's just me," Vegeta assures his shaken wife

"Vegeta you scared me half to death. Goku how many times have I told you not to appear like that in front of me…." She slowly trails off noticing the men's attire, or lack off.

"Why are you both naked? and where were you last night? I waited up till gone midnight but you didn't come home,"

"We went danci, ow," Goku's sentence got cut short as Vegeta stamped heavily on his toe

"What Kakarot means is that we were sparing, all night, and our clothes got ruined….in the rain" Vegeta's lie was weak he knew his intelligent wife would see right through it

"Ok, so go and get your wet clothes from wherever you left them and I'll wash them for you," She challenged crossing her arms across her chest

"I can't do that because…" Vegeta trailed off unable to think of anything to say

"Someone stole them," Goku chirped in

"Yes," Vegeta agrees pointing at Goku then nodding fervently at his wife

"Somebody stole them, I mean what is the world coming to when a guy can't even leave his clothes unattended for a few moments without someone stealing them, it's a joke it really is," Vegeta shrugs.

Bulma studies the faces of her oldest friend and her husband for a minute before speaking

"I don't know what you two are up to, but I will find out. Now you," she points to Vegeta "go and put some clothes on before my mother sees you like that. and you," she points to Goku "Go home," she instructs. Both men do as they are told without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy chapter 14

Goku gets himself out of there pronto, he doesn't wanna be in the middle of a lover's tiff between Vegeta and Bulma, that will be like a war zone. But he doesn't feel like confronting Chichi yet either, he has some thinking to do. He stops by his bedroom, being super quiet so as not to alert his family of his presence. He grabs some clothes and I.T's to where he can feel piccolo, he isn't sure if he wants to talk about what happened last night or if he just wants to sit in silence and think about it. Either way piccolo is the guy to see, he has good advice for any situation, but if you want silence he is good for that too. Piccolo is the king of silence, he lives a life of solitude and only speaks when necessary.

Goku materialises on the cliff next to his friend and sits down heavily

"You ok?" Piccolo asks flatly

"I don't know," Goku answers honestly, and he doesn't know, he has no idea what he feels right now, or even what he should feel. He knows he feels guilty, and he is almost sure he should be feeling that, that one is correct. But taking over the guilt is a feeling of excitement, a tickly feeling in the bottom of his belly, he isn't sure if it feels good or not.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. Piccolo why is my belly fluttering?" Piccolo smiles sadly, he can see this is going to be a long and difficult journey for Goku, one that he won't fully understand. It's clear to see that Goku is falling for Vegeta, something Piccolo wouldn't have predicted in a million years.

"Is it Vegeta that makes your belly flutter?" He asks already knowing the answer. Goku nods.

"Here on earth they call that feeling butterflies, Vegeta gives you butterflies, its coz you like him, a lot," Goku surprises Piccolo by chuckling a little

"Well, he did say he wanted to give me butterflies. I do like him, and…. something kinda happened," Goku is too embarrassed to look Piccolo in the eye so he just stares at the ground and waits for Piccolo to respond

"ok, what happened?" He asks, Goku is hoping that Piccolo will guess what happened last night, so that he doesn't have to say it out loud, this is really embarrassing, but it seems there is nothing for it, he is just gonna have to man up and tell him everything, it is gonna be twice as hard telling Chichi.

"Vegeta and me…... we kinda…. we had sex,"

"You what?" Piccolo sputters incredulously, losing his perfect composure for just a second.

"It happened last night, we had been out dancing and Vegeta was being so romantic, we went back to a hotel and….it just happened," Goku says the whole sentence without looking up, he feels ashamed of himself, but not quite enough to regret his actions.

"Who instigated it?" Piccolo asks immediately suspicious of what Vegeta was trying to get out of this

"I don't know what that word means," Goku admits. Piccolo sighs

"Whose idea was it to have sex?" He asks, speaking as though Goku is a child

"Err, no one actually said "Oh I've got a good idea let's do sex" but I suppose it was me who pulled him closer, and it was me who kissed him again, and I didn't have to follow him to the hotel so, it was me….. I guess,"

"So, you've made your choice then, it's Vegeta that you want?" Piccolo asks. Goku looks him in the eye for the first time since he has been here and says in a voice clear and unashamed

"Yes, I want him, I want him more than anything," He says fervently. He is shocked by the intensity of his own words. He can't believe how quickly Vegeta went from being a friend, that he secretly admired from afar, to being the centre of his universe. Vegeta just waltzed in and took over Goku's whole life, and he just let him, he didn't even put up a semblance of a fight, he just sat back and let Vegeta take control. Leaving Chichi and being with Vegeta is a thought that should terrify him, he has been with Chichi for all his adult life, he doesn't know anything else, but he doesn't feel scared, even though he knows Chichi is gonna hit him a good few times with the frying pan, he deserves it after all. He is not afraid, he feels hopeful, eager and excited.

"Does Vegeta feel the same as you?"

"Im not sure, I think so," Goku says remembering the way Vegeta touched and kissed and sucked him last night, the sexy way he had moaned his name, and of course the time when he whispered Kakarot in his dreams.

"He must feel the same, right? Or he wouldn't have done what we did last night," Goku smiles convinced that he is correct

"Goku, sometimes people do that kind of thing just coz it feels nice. If you offered yourself up on a plate to Vegeta, and it sounds to me like you did, there's a chance he just took it, because he could," Piccolo hated to say such cold words to someone so naïve but he has to be realistic, Vegeta is not the most loyal or moral person in the world and there is no way he would pass up a chance to bed Goku, even if just to prove his dominance. He didn't want Goku running off to tell Chichi what had happened and destroying a long and mostly happy marriage for the sake of a one-night stand.

"I don't think Vegeta would do that," Goku said slowly, doubting himself even as he spoke

"Well you better make sure, and fast. There's no point you wanting him if he doesn't want you back. Make sure he loves you before you hurt Chichi, ok?"

"Ok…Piccolo?"

"What?"

"How do I know if Vegeta loves me or not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could try asking him," Piccolo sighs, sarcasm apparent in his tone

"But, asking him is embarrassing, and you know how Vegeta is he doesn't like all that soppy stuff, he won't want to say that he loves me, even if he does," Goku shrugs

"Look Goku, this is a big decision that is gonna hurt and confuse a lot of people, If Vegeta can't even bring himself to say he loves you, then he is not worth all the turmoil this will cause"

….

Bulma bustles round her large kitchen, picking up yet another empty chocolate spread jar from the counter and tossing it in the trash.

"I swear to you Chichi they appeared in my bedroom both butt naked, if that's not proof I don't know what is," She Laments into the mobile phone tucked between her shoulder and her cheek. She nods as Chichi replies.

"No, it's not solid proof that they were fucking, I know they have ruined their clothes while fighting before but with everything else that's been going on it seems a bit suspect, right?" Bulma opens the drawer to find there are no clean spoons, they are all in the sink covered in brown sticky chocolate, she was going to have to stop ordering the stuff, if Trunks kept eating Nutella the way he was then he was going to get fat.

"I sent Goku home about two hours ago, I have no idea where he is. Vegeta has been in the shower for over an hour and I could have sworn I heard him crying. I have no clue what is going on any more, but I'm not gonna let them upset me, if they wanna be dickheads I will be too. I'm gonna put a bug on both their phones, then we will know what they are really up to"

The ladies talk a little longer, both feeling confident in their plan, they will catch their husbands out, figure out the truth. Bulma hangs up with a smile on her face, a smile that soon fades when she thinks a little harder about the situation she has found herself in. what if her suspicions turn out to be real, what if her husband and her best friend are sleeping together. What would she do then? How would she cope with that? what would she tell Trunks? Hi son your dad has turned gay and he's banging uncle Goku now, she isn't sure how Trunks would take that news. God, she hoped she was wrong and there was nothing going on behind her back.

….

Vegeta stands under the jets of warm water, willing his tears to subside, at least now he has a reason to cry. He cheated on his wife, with his rival. What a joke. How is he ever going to look at Goku again after this? How can he finish his quest now, he is too ashamed even to look at the other man let alone flirt with him or woo him.

There are so many things about this whole ridiculous scenario that is bothering the prince, but the main problem right now is not that he fucked Goku, but that he enjoyed it. In every image Lucy showed him from last night Both himself and Goku had an expression of pure ecstasy on their faces, they both loved every second of it, every minute of pleasurable torture was bliss. Vegeta wants to do it again, and he knows if he is around Goku he will do it again, there is no way he can resist that body, the feelings that only another Saiyan can give him. they are perfect together. Vegeta hates himself for it but he feels things for Goku, things that he never felt before. Is this love?

"Lucy?" He whispers through his tears, hoping the annoying demon would hear him, she does

"Alright bubs, ows it going?" She asks with a smile appearing inside the shower unit wearing a small red bikini with a black lace trim. She smiles warmly at Vegeta, totally ignoring the tears that stream down his face. She unashamedly eyes up Vegeta's naked body, licking her lips as she looks him up and down

"Lucy, I can't do this anymore, I'm going to hurt everyone I hold dear, then I'm going to die and leave them. This is too much…" He trails off, unable to find words to express how bad he is feeling

"Ya didn't think this was gonna be easy, did ya? Ya gotta go through hell t' get t' heaven luvie, this quest is kinda like your punishment, it wasn't apposed to be a walk in the park,"

"If it's a punishment for me then why does everyone else have to suffer, why does my wife have to get hurt, and why does…he have to get hurt. I can't do this to him, you knew didn't you, you knew I'd start to feel for him" Vegeta snaps starting to feel angry

"Of course I knew, no one can spend that much time around someone as good and pure as Kakafucker and not fall for 'em, it was inevitable really,"

"That's a long word for you," Vegeta says monotonously, he feels totally drained,

"So ya want out, right?" Lucy asks her heart beating in her chest, she looks hard at Vegeta, she really does like what she sees.

"Do I have that option?" Vegeta sniped "You are not gonna let me back out of our deal, are you?"

"Maybe," Lucy answers, her voice quiet. Vegeta's head snaps up to look her in the eye, she looks different somehow, in a way that takes him a moment to recognise, she looks vulnerable. Her eyes shift awkwardly between his and the floor, she is nervous. Vegeta speaks softly, he has never seen Lucy behave this way before and feels the need to tread carefully.

"What do you mean maybe, are you saying I have other options?" Vegeta asks, unsure how he feels about this. Lucy looks at him, her face unreadable

"Ya could stay wi' me," She offers, quite sure that she has finally lost her mind, she must have, asking a mortal to stay with her, it broke every rule in the book, all she knew was that she hoped he would accept, because she really wanted him with her.

"What? I don't understand, stay with you in hell, I thought the whole point of this charade was to get me into heaven?" Vegeta has a puzzled look about him, he climbs out of the shower, the water is starting to turn cold, Lucy follows, pulling herself up to sit daintily on the counter.

"In a thousand years, give or take, I will inherit my dad's throne, I will become queen of hell," She explains, her confidence returning, even if he says no, at last she has told him how she feels, if he went off to heaven without her ever mentioning it she would never forgive herself.

"I want you at my side, Vegeta," she holds her chin high, at this moment she looks every part the queen. Even her voice sounds different, her usual common accent replaced with an authorotive voice.

"You mean like an advisor, or something?" Vegeta can't deny he is a little intrigued, advisor to the devil is pretty far up on the hierarchy, he would be a very important man. And with a title like that he was certain he could pull a few strings and get to spend time with Bulma, or Kakarot when they passed.

"Ha-ha, no Vegeta, not as my advisor," She giggles, Vegeta's heart drops, he knew an offer like that was too good to be true

"As my king, of course," she slides seductively off the side and strides confidently over to him, standing just a little too close for comfort. Vegeta feels like flinching away, but resists. She moves her face close to whisper into his ear,

"You have been a lowly prince for far too long, wouldn't you like to know that one day you will get your rightful title, the title you deserve. You would make a fine king and I would be honoured to be your queen," She observes the shocked look on his face, his mouth hangs open, he is totally speechless. She lifts her hand and gently pushes his chin up to close his mouth.

"No need to decide now, take your time, Prince Vegeta," Lucy breathes into his ear, making him shiver slightly, before she vanishes.

….

She arrives back in her office and is not surprised when the moment she sits down Gabe bursts through the door, hands flapping wildly at his sides a look of total shock on his pretty face

"Ok, Ok, what the actual FUCK was that? did you just ask a mortal to be king of hell, I don't know why I'm asking you that because I already know the answer is yes, yes you fucking did. You asked some scrawny little thing to RULE HELL WITH YOU. This is a disaster, what a mess, this is a total calamity. What the fuck were you thinking…."

"Calm fucking down," Lucy cuts him off mid rant "Take some deep breaths for Christ's sake before ya pass out ya dingbat,"

"You're right, I'm calming down, Calm, calm." Gabe takes a few deep breaths, closes his eyes and lowers himself slowly into a chair that magically appears underneath him.

"Its fine, everything will be fine, all you need to do is go back and tell Vijingo that you were kidding,"

"Vegeta, and I aint gonna tell 'im that, coz I wasn't kidding," Lucy says firmly "I really do want 'im to rule with me,"

"But why? Why would you want to piss off every demon in hell just to have that little twat by your side?" Gabe is exasperated. When Lucy doesn't answer his question, he looks up at her expectantly and gasps at the face looking back at him, Lucy has taken her demon form, Gabe has seen it a thousand times before but he is still shocked every time by just how frightening she looks

"Do not speak of him that way," She instructs, dangerously low. Gabe knows he has crossed a line, wow, Lucy must like this guy a lot more than she is admitting.

"Ok, calm down, there's no need to look at me like that" Gabe says holding up his hands in apology. Lucy slowly transforms back to her beautiful self

"So…. you really like this mortal?" Gabe says with a little shrug,

"Yeah," Lucy admits, avoiding eye contact

"You are going to piss a whole lot of people off if you go through with this," He tells her, starting to feel a little sorry for her. For her whole life she has had demons, angels and every creature in between asking, no begging, for her hand and she has never shown even the slightest interest in any of them. When she finally finds someone that she is into, he is so unattainable that even the princess of darkness herself is going to have some real trouble getting him

"He hasn't even agreed yet, I won't take 'im against his will, I wouldn't wanna hurt 'im like that. if he agrees I'll deal with the shit storm then. Once I'm queen everyone can be as pissed off as they like they won't be able to say nout to me about it, coz I'll just vaporise them," She declares with a grin.

"Do you think he will agree, he seems into power, the title may win him over," Gabe muses

"Oi, I might win him over, I aint done charming 'im yet. I hope he agrees, but he does seem pretty hooked up on Kakaroon at the moment. We shall av ta just wait and see init"


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy chapter 15

So, here goes date number five. Vegeta knows it might be awkward after the last date, but they'll just have to get over it, like adults. At first, he decided he never wanted to see Goku again but he soon changed his mind, for several reasons. Firstly, he feels like he needs to see Goku, spend some time just hanging out, trying to forget the chaos that controls his mind right now. His thoughts are spinning him into turmoil, he needs a break. He needs to stop thinking for a while, he needed Lucy, Bulma, heaven and hell out of his mind just for a few hours. And the only thing that is going to make him forget the ball of shit his life, or rather death, has become, is Goku.

Secondly, Vegeta knows he doesn't have a choice, until he can make sense of his own conflicted feelings and decide what the hell he is going to do with his last few months on earth he has to continue his quest, so he has to see Goku.

At 4:45 am Goku is already at the bottom of the mountain slope, bouncing with anticipation, they have arranged to meet at 5am. An unsettling mixture of nervousness, excitement and fear had kept him up nearly all night so he figured he may as well get here early, no point in flapping around the house. Today he will declare his feelings for Vegeta, he will be brave and courageous and just tell the prince that he's in love with the him. Just admit that he wants, no, needs him. Vegeta will tell him he loves him back and they will sit on the mountain top watching the beautiful sunrise and holding hands, maybe even kissing, it would be perfect. Or so Goku hoped. He just couldn't shake this annoying niggling feeling saying what if Piccolo was right all along? What if Vegeta just wanted sex? What if he used him, just for a cheap fuck? That would really hurt. He will follow Piccolo's advice, He will ask Vegeta outright how he feels and just hope and pray he gets the answer he wants so badly to hear.

He waits impatiently for what feels like forever until he finally sees Vegeta making his way up the hill. He is wearing little hiking boots and jeans, he looks adorable. Goku's heart starts thumping in his chest the second he sees that scowling face.

Can he really do this? Can he really open up and tell Vegeta that he's in love with him? He would be leaving himself so vulnerable. This is by far the scariest thing Goku has ever had to do, but he knows he has to do it. Piccolo is right, if Vegeta doesn't feel the same way there is no point in hurting Chichi. He has no other options, he must tell Vegeta how he feels.

"Vegeta!" He cries, a little too over enthusiastically, a massive grin on his face as he waves at the other Saiyan.

"Good morning, Kakarot," is the mumbled response he receives, it is enough to make him smile even wider though. He can tell Vegeta is feeling shy because of last night. He has hardly made eye contact at all as they start their long hike up the mountain.

Vegeta wants to look at the other man, he feels his eyes being drawn to him as if some secret force were at work, pulling his attention towards the tall muscular Saiyan at his side. Vegeta tries to ignore it but can't, the problem is, every time he sees Goku's happy face, visions of the night before fill every corner of his mind, causing him to blush and suffer even more embarrassment. Vegeta does most of the journey in complete silence. He wants to speak he just can't bring himself to do it.

Goku tries in vain to read the expression on Vegeta's beautiful face, he just wants to know what the prince is thinking, he needs to know that Vegeta isn't cross with him. Despite Goku making plenty of stupid jokes and small talk desperately trying to get Vegeta's attention he is sure Vegeta hasn't looked at him properly even once during their ascent, and they are almost at the summit. All he receives are mumbled generic answers and shrugged shoulders from the man he loves, he's starting to wonder if he has made a big mistake, maybe Piccolo is right, maybe Vegeta doesn't feel the same as he does.

By the time they reach the top Goku is frustrated and upset, he has had enough of this, he wonders if maybe Vegeta needs him to be a little more forceful, take charge of the situation, he can remember Chichi saying something about that to him once, he can't remember why though. He stops walking abruptly and puts on his most authoritative voice.

"Vegeta, look at me," He demands. Vegeta glances in his direction then goes straight back to staring out vacantly across the darkened landscape. Goku takes a deep breath, he knows he isn't supposed to be doing this, Piccolo is gonna be mad but he has to do it anyway, what other choice is there, he needs to know where he stands with Vegeta. He reaches out and puts a hand under the shorter Saiyan's chin, gently tilting his face upwards and holding it there, staring deep into the prince's breath-taking obsidian eyes, Goku feels he could stare and these eyes forever and it still wouldn't be long enough.

"Kiss me… Please," He whispers, his voice pleading and desperate, he would do anything to feel Vegeta's lips pressed against his own again. Anything.

Vegeta hesitates, his heart beats wildly in his chest, his stomach flutters and his mind feels as though it is being violently torn in half, the pull towards Goku's inviting lips dragging him forward, the need to be loyal to his wife forcing him back. He came here to escape all this turmoil.

"I can't," Vegeta finally cries feeling his soul shatter as he forces his eyes to look away from the other mans, it is physically painful to turn him down but he should, it isn't fair to anyone. He must ignore this deep burning desire that roars within him every time he looks at his former rival, he has to be strong and resist. Vegeta can feel unshed tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Goku sees them too and backtracks, regretting being so upfront, Vegeta needs to be treated gently at the moment, that much is obvious. How could he be so stupid?

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't have said that, let's just sit down, yea? I brought some food," Goku says softly, the last thing he wants is Vegeta to start crying again. He has a plan b though, something that is sure to make Vegeta a little more relaxed. If anything can cheer the prince up it is this. Goku lays a picnic blanket on the ground, sits down on it with crossed legs and reaches into his backpack, rummaging around till he finds what he is looking for. Vegeta sits down on the blanket next to him and watches curiously. Slowly, Goku pulls the jar of Nutella into view and Vegeta's eyes light up like stars the moment he realises what it is.

"You want this?" Goku asks with a cheeky grin, holding the jar up, he has no idea why Vegeta has suddenly became a chocolate spread addict but he's glad he has because it's about to help him get his own way, hopefully. Yes, it may be kind of immoral to tempt the prince with Nutella but, what the hell, Goku's gonna do it anyway. Vegeta nods and licks his lips, his eyes wide with want, he looks so cute and Goku can't help but want him even more, he's totally delectable. Goku easily removes the lid from the jar, but he takes his sweet time, making Vegeta wait longer on purpose, he dips his index finger in scooping out a big blob and holding it out to Vegeta.

"Kakarot, I don't want to eat it off your dirty hand, give me a spoon you moron," Vegeta snaps, staring longingly at the sticky sweetness dripping from Goku's finger.

"I forgot the spoons, it's this or nothing," Goku lies with a little shrug, praying that Vegeta doesn't check his backpack and find the two spoons inside it. Vegeta falters.

"It's okay, I can always throw this Nutella away," Goku teases moving as though to throw the jar over the cliff.

"Wait," Vegeta squeaks, he leans forward touching his warm tongue onto Goku's outstretched finger before sucking the whole digit into his mouth like spaghetti, moaning seductively in pleasure as the sweet velvet spreads through his mouth and down his throat. He sucks hard on Goku's finger, maintaining eye contact the whole time, Goku can't pull his gaze away from the beautiful prince, he looks so alluring as he sensually sucks on his finger. Little by little the prince removes his mouth from the others hand only to whisper

"More please," his voice is exquisite.

Even as Goku scoops up another mound of chocolate he can't drag his eyes away from Vegeta, who waits patiently for more. When Goku holds his finger back out, Vegeta sucks it harder than necessary, and he continues to suck long after the chocolate has disappeared, while Vegeta seems content to continue what he's doing, Goku's becoming impatient. He wants more. His hard dick is straining against the fabric of his jeans and he longs for Vegeta's lips to be wrapped around that instead of his finger. Using his free hand, he reaches back to the Nutella jar, digging some out and smearing it across his lips. Vegeta watches intently as he does so, he seems almost in a trance like state, his actions somewhat feline as he slinks his way up Goku's body to lick his lips again and again.

He catches the younger Saiyan's bottom lip between his own and sucks it harshly until all the chocolate has gone and his lip is swollen. Goku opens his mouth and with his tongue he coaxes a kiss out of Vegeta. Their kiss is messy, hungry, they devour every inch of each other's mouths as though their lives depend on it, lust taking over, clouding any sense of propriety or logic. Vegeta feels as though he's on another planet right now, the smell of chocolate spread and Goku mixing together to form the most alluring scent he has ever had the good fortune of enjoying. Goku has won this time, Vegeta knows that whatever the younger man plans to do with him, he won't stop him, Goku can do as he pleases as long as he keeps the Nutella coming. Only one thought is dominating Vegeta's mind right now.

More.

He needs more, more Goku, more chocolate, more sucking, more kissing, more passion. He needs it all, and only Goku can give him it. Only Goku can make him feel alive again.

With an animalistic roar, he rips Goku's shirt from his body and pushes the younger Saiyan down so he is lying flat on the ground. Goku doesn't mind letting Vegeta take control, it doesn't look as though he has much of a choice anyway, he cries out in pleasurable pain as Vegeta bites down hard on his collar bone, drawing blood that stains his lips with a bright crimson hue, he is like an animal, growling and scratching, it's driving Goku wild.

"Fuck Vegeta, you're so hot," he growls back taking Vegeta's lips again and pressing his own hard into them. Goku wiggles his body out of his trousers as Vegeta continues his onslaught and sheds his own clothes, running his tongue over the planes of Goku’s body, biting and sucking at any exposed flesh he can get him mouth on while ripping his annoying jeans off.

Goku chuckles darkly as a naughty idea springs to his mind, how far can he take Vegeta's chocolate spread cravings? He digs out more Nutella and wraps his hand around his erect dick, spreading the brown cream all over it, ok so it doesn't look very appetising but if this plan pays off it will be well worth it. Vegeta doesn't even pause for a second, as soon as he smells the chocolate he moves down and starts licking, turning Goku into a mass of jelly as he quivers and trembles with the amazing feelings. Vegeta can't easily fit Goku's girth into his mouth, but he sure as hell can lick it, lapping the stuff off with long strokes of his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my goooood, Vegeta," Goku can't stop the words pouring from his lips, no one has ever put their mouth on him down there before and he can't believe how amazing it feels, he has been missing out big time. Vegeta's tongue is warm and so soft, it tickles as it moves up and down his shaft. Goku can no longer find words so he just sings for Vegeta, moaning things that sound kind of like his name, but not quite.

"Kakarot, I want you," Vegeta snarls in between licks. It takes all Goku's energy to force himself to speak actual words.

"Have me," Is all he can manage. He opens his legs wide, expecting Vegeta to harshly force his way inside his body, he's surprised when that's not what happens. Vegeta positions himself over Goku and in one fast movement impales himself onto Goku's dick, howling out is pain as he does so. Goku cannot believe what he is seeing, Vegeta looks like a god, his face contorted in agony, his body trembling and twitching as it adjusts to this massive intrusion. It appears he was holding his breath because Goku notices him suddenly inhale deeply, then he starts to move and Goku's whole world becomes a swirl of pleasure and bliss. Nothing else matters. All there is, is Vegeta. He knows in that moment that he can't go back to how things were before, Vegeta is his destiny, he was made to make this man happy.

Vegeta's small and perfect body rises and falls in a steady rhythm, slowly at first, savouring each and every inch as he pushes Goku's massive cock inside himself, making both men sigh and hiss in satisfaction. Goku watches through hooded eyes as Vegeta speeds up ramming himself down so ruthlessly that it is hard to believe he is getting any pleasure from this experience at all, but his moans say otherwise. Goku listens to the prince's words in a heightened state of euphoria.

"Oh, Kakarot you feel so good, I need you… Kakarooooot," He calls out. Goku's hips instinctively start to move, meeting Vegeta's heavy descents with his rising thrusts, but not for long. Vegeta's hand is suddenly on his throat, squeezing hard, pushing him into the ground.

"Keep fucking still," a warning is snarled into Goku's ear, that is when he realises that Vegeta is still very much in charge of this situation. Goku fights to keep his body still, digging his fingers into Vegeta's hips and biting his lip.

"Good boy, don't move unless I tell you too," Vegeta barks and begins riding Goku again.

"O… Okay… V-Vegeta," Goku pants, feeling that he's close to finishing, Vegeta's so good at this. He tries to hold back, he never wants this to end.

"Touch me," Vegeta instructs, grasping Goku's hand and pushing it where he wants to be touched. The younger Saiyan has never touched a cock that wasn't his own before, well not while sober anyway, and he hopes that Vegeta likes the same things as he does, he strokes up and down slowly, just the way he likes it himself, it seems to pay off because Vegeta looks to the heavens, his eyes rolling back in his head as he calls Kakarot over and over, louder and louder.

Vegeta looks back at the man beneath him, obeying his every order, stroking him and filling him completely and he can't help but feel overrun with emotion, he doesn't ever want to be with anyone else, he wants Goku. The younger man's face is a picture of sensuality, he is loving every second of this. Vegeta feels this moment can't get any better, that is until Goku speaks.

"Vegeta… I… I," He pants out. Vegeta knows immediately what he is trying to say because he feels it too.

"Yes, Kakarot, say it. Please say it," He begs, riding the other Saiyan even harder.

"Vegetaaaaaa," Goku calls out.

"Say it Kakarot, you love me, say it," Goku opens his eyes and looks at Vegeta, he uses his hands to hold the prince's hips still, just for a second. He stares up into Vegeta's eyes, still panting hard.

"Vegeta, I love you," He says clearly. He feels Vegeta's body contracting around his dick as the smaller Saiyan comes for him, shooting his load across Goku's chest. His face looks wonderful and Goku can't help himself, he just can't keep still, he moves his hips quickly, bouncing the smaller man up and down on top of him, they both call each other's names until Goku finishes too, he comes inside Vegeta, who collapses in a heap onto Goku's chest. Both men panting and trying to get their breath back.

"I love you, Vegeta, I love you so much," Goku sighs. Vegeta just kisses every inch of Goku's face and hopes he can feel that he loves him back, even without him saying it out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy chapter 16.

Vegeta sits naked on the ground. Once the rapture induced fuzz has cleared from his mind the enormity of his situation starts to sink in. He can't quite wrap his head around what just happened. One second he was deciding he wanted to be a good and loyal husband, the next he was riding Goku like a whore. What the fuck happened. He puts his head in his hands as the guilt eats away at him. He bites his lip to try and hold back the stupid emotions he is feeling. He can't deny what he feels for Goku, in his quest to make the idiot fall for him he has fallen for the idiot, perfect. The one good thing about this is that he has done half of his quest, Goku said he loved him, out loud, all Vegeta needs to do now is get through the next four months without saying it back, a task he feels will be much harder than it sounds.

And of course, figure out what the hell he was going to do with his last four months on earth. He has the monumental task of choosing between his loyalty to his wife, his new-found love for Goku, and his need for power that only Lucy can provide, this will be a tough decision.

"Vegeta?" Goku says quietly, staring sadly at the man he loves. He shouldn't have seduced him like that, Vegeta looks even sadder now. Goku had just hoped that if they got close like that, if they made love, Vegeta would realise that they were made for each other, the way Goku has realised it. But it seems his plan has backfired, all he has done is make Vegeta feel bad and that is the last thing Goku ever wants to do

"What?" Vegeta tries his best to sound angry but can't, he has no anger in him, just confusion and Guilt.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Kakarot," Vegeta lies, sighing.

"What do you call a cow with no legs?" Goku asks moving closer to his lover

"What?" Vegeta looks puzzled

"Ground beef," Goku grins

"You're an idiot," Vegeta says, the corner of his mouth twitching just a tiny bit.

"I know. Vegeta, I wanna be your idiot, if you'll have me," Goku's voice is gentle, he isn't scared anymore, he knows he is doing the right thing, there is no one else for him but Vegeta.

"Stop, Kakarot, you already made me look like a god damned whore, haven't you humiliated me enough for one day," Vegeta cannot look at the other man as he speaks

"What? you didn't look like a whore Vegeta, where did you get that silly idea from, you looked strong and beautiful," Goku says fervently

"Hmpp, yeah right," Vegeta huffs. Goku considers Vegeta's face for a moment and he is deeply saddened by what he sees, Vegeta doesn't believe that he is beautiful or that Goku is in love with him. Goku always knew that Vegeta was deeply insecure, despite all the big talk, but did he really believe that he was unlovable, could someone as proud, brave and amazing as Vegeta really doubt himself so much?

"I'm gonna change that," Goku declares confidently

"Change what, what are you on about now?" Vegeta's eyebrows furrow.

"I just told you that you are beautiful, and you didn't believe me. I'm gonna change that. I may never be able to make you love me, Vegeta, but I'm sure as hell gonna make you love yourself,". Vegeta looks Goku straight in the eyes, he takes a deep breath, Goku is waiting for him to say something deep and meaningful

"You're an idiot, Kakarot," He says with the cutest little smile

"Your idiot?" Goku cocks his head to the side and looks expectantly at the smaller man, who nods

"Yeah, my idiot,". The smile on Goku's face is glorious as he scoots forward and wraps his arms around Vegeta

"Thank you," He whispers. Vegeta allows the younger Saiyan to hold him for a short while before harshly pushing him off, he has a bad boy image to uphold.

"Get off me clown, and pass me the rest of that Nutella," Goku hands the jar to Vegeta along with a spoon from in his bag. Vegeta stares at him with narrowed eyes, realising that he had spoons all along,

"Bastard," he mumbles. Goku is just about to come back with some smart alec answer but he pauses as the sun bursts over the horizon, sending shimmering rays over the sleepy world beneath it. Goku blinks toward the bright daylight, he closes his eyes and lets this moment sink in. Vegeta is his, finally. This new sunrise brings with it a new beginning, a new challenge and new hope. For Goku, this was the first day of forever. If only he knew how short forever was.

Unnoticed to the two loved-up Saiyan's, their entire session was watched by a dove and a raven, perched on a branch of a nearby tree. The black raven, who is actually Lucy in disguise knew that she should be feeling pretty smug right about now. The very second Goku uttered those words she should have turned to Gabe beside her with the biggest smuggest grin on her beak

"Told you he could do it," is what she should have been saying and laughing in his face. She was right and he was wrong, nice one Lucy. But she didn't do any of that. she just watched. Silently. Her tiny bird heart felt as though it weighed a ton her beady eyes stinging with well held back tears. She didn't want to win her and Gabe's bet, she would happily deliver all his messages for a year if it meant she could have Vegeta. She held herself together, to most she would seem as though she was unbothered by the scene that had played out so erotically before her, but Gabe knew. He knew Lucy wasn't feeling quite herself and he knew Vegeta was the cause. What he didn't know, was how to deal with an upset demon, being sympathetic just wasn't his thing and as much as Lucy was a great girl he couldn't help but think she was being a bit silly with this whole thing.

"You're very quiet," he said jerking his tiny bird shoulders up in what was supposed to be a shrug

"Yeah…." Was the only answer he got. That's when he stopped trying to be nice, he rolled his black eyes

"Oh, for fucks sake, got over it love, so he's picked Goku what's the big deal move on, plenty more fish and all that jazz," Gabe chirped in his high-pitched squawk.

"He hasn't picked anyone yet, shut up." She chirped back, her feathers bristling with annoyance

"What? of course he's picked Goku. Just look at them they are so in love. You can't possibly come between them that would be a terrible thing to do," Gabe twitters

"Well lucky that I'm a terrible person then. And anyway, who said I would come between them, once he is king of hell he can keep Kakafart, like I care if my partner has a concubine," she says holding her head high

"Oh really?" Gabe asks, sarcasm all over his words, his head twitching from side to side

"Yes really," Lucy challenges

"Have you even seen yourself recently. You have been a total mess since He turned up. You are obviously in love with him or something dumb like that. There's no way you would be ok with him fucking Goku, you hate Goku you even refuse to say his name correctly all because you're jealous," Gabe accuses. He knows he is right and flaps his wings dramatically at his sides to emphasise his point.

"Fuck off Gabe, I am not jealous" She squawks back

"Yes, you fucking are you liar, you want that mortal all to yourself," He squeals

"Right that's it, I've had enough of your shit," Lucy cries and flaps towards him, pecking his head repeatedly. Gabe counters her attack and scratches her wings with his sharp talons. They continue to bicker and fight between themselves, unaware that they are being watched by more than two beings.

"Those birds sure are noisy," Goku mutters as he watches Vegeta suck the last dribble of chocolate from his spoon.

"Mmhhm" He agrees, not really paying attention "Do you have any more?" he asks, glancing at Goku's back pack

"No, sorry I only brought the one jar, so Vegeta, where do we go from here?" Goku asks looking expectantly at the other Saiyan

"How would I know Kakarot, what do you think I'm suddenly an expert on how to be gay or something because let me assure you that is your area of expertise not mine," Vegeta huffs crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction to Goku. Goku is pleased when Vegeta turns away from him as it means he doesn't see the affectionate smile that he just can't hold back. Goku loves the way the prince holds on to his bad boy attitude even when he doesn't need to, he loves the way he huffs and storms about, come to think of it, there isn't one single thing about Vegeta that he doesn't love.

"I need time, Kakarot, can you give me some time to think all this shit through?" Vegeta mumbles without looking round. Indecision causing him to backtrack on the words he spoke only minutes ago. He just can't make up his mind.

"Will you still be mine at the end of it?" Goku asks feeling his pulse raise as the prospect of losing Vegeta after having him for only five minutes runs through his mind

"Yes…. Probably, I have so much to think about,"

"I know you have to choose between me and Bulma, Piccolo told me about that but can I at least tell you why you should choose me?" Goku lays a hand gently on Vegeta's thigh

"Go ahead, not that it will make any difference, this decision is far deeper than you will ever understand," Vegeta wishes he can explain everything to Goku, but he can't he is so close to winning his bet with Lucy he can't mess it up now.

"If you tell me what you are thinking, I might understand better," Goku prompts, trying to figure out exactly what is going on inside Vegeta's beautiful mind.

"I can't," Vegeta whispers back.

"Vegeta, I might not understand much but I know I understand you better than anyone else can, I'm the only one who is like you," He grabs Vegeta's hand and presses it to his chest "You feel my heart beat? that's Saiyan blood, blood you were born to rule over, you're my prince and I will treat you royal I swear,"

"You have no choice but to treat me as your prince," Vegeta snaps causing Goku to chuckle

"You are so beautiful, give up the act Vegeta, you don't need to act around me, I'm the one person you can be yourself with. I'll stand at your side through anything, I'll never neglect you, I'll protect you and keep you safe and happy Vegeta, I promise, and besides Bulma could never fuck you like I just did, no one else can make you feel that good," Goku smiles mischievously at the princes gobsmacked expression

"What? I fucked you clown, not the other way around. Don't get it twisted," Vegeta hissed angrily. Goku held up his palms in an apology

"Sure sure, you fucked me, whatever you say," Goku giggles

"Fuck you Kakarot," He spit

"Maybe next time you can," Goku breaths seductively into Vegeta's ear, causing the older Saiyan to shiver with lust, Goku feels him tremble and smiles

"You can't deny it Vegeta, you want me, and I've wanted you for so long. We are meant to be together, I meant it what I said I love you," Goku slowly moves his face towards Vegeta's, their lips parting, hearts pounding, breath coming in feathery sighs. Their lips are less than an inch apart both men surrendering themselves to the undeniable passion they feel for the other, their lips brush softly together Vegeta's breath hitching, just as a large black bird smacks full pelt into Goku's flushed face, it's wings flapping either side of his head and its squawk ringing in his ears, its sharp claws leaving red cuts down his cheek.

Goku is ashamed of the sound he makes, it's a high-pitched squeal more suited to a teenage girl than to earths saviour. He was taken by surprise, that's the only reason he fell to the floor in a screaming heap, covering his head with both arms. The bird fell to the ground next to him and tried to regain its footing only to be attacked by the dove that threw it into Goku's face to begin with.

Vegeta watched on in fits of laughter as the two birds and Goku flapped and squealed. The birds obviously having some sort of dispute and Goku desperately trying to make them leave so that he could continue his romantic moment with the man he loves.

"Go away birds," He shouts and flaps even more. By this point Vegeta is clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor, fits of giggles bursting from him, he can hardly catch his breath.

After a few moments Vegeta decides he has amused himself enough and slaps the black bird away, it hurtles through the air and splats face first into a tree. Vegeta assumes it is dead only to be shocked when it gets right back up and continues to fight with the dove, what the hell is that bird made of? the birds seem to take their fight elsewhere, and Goku turns his attention back to his chuckling prince

"You shouldn't hit birds Vegeta, and I'm glad you found that funny," He snaps, making Vegeta laugh even harder

"Tell me again how you are going to protect me?" Vegeta pants, between giggles. Goku feels his cheeks burn as he turns red with embarrassment, but he still can't completely keep a grin from his face, Vegeta looks so cute when he laughs.

"It surprised me is all," He mumbled grumpily, rubbing his sore cheek. He feels as though that stupid bird has completely ruined his moment, he may never get to kiss Vegeta again now, this thought makes him gloomy, but it doesn't last for long.

Vegeta crawls over to him, quickly closing the gap between them, he doesn't hesitate for a second before crushing their lips together, they kiss for a long time, the screaming bird fight doing nothing to pull their attention from the others mouth. Their hot tongues gently exploring the mouth of the other Saiyan, Small moans of pleasure escape Vegeta's lips, only to be swallowed by Goku's open mouth. The kiss is slow and sensual, loving, there is more feeling in this kiss than in their love making. Goku can feel that Vegeta is falling for him too, he just knows it. After a long time Vegeta breaks the kiss

"I do want you, I just need time, please Kakarot," Vegeta asks fervently

"Take all the time you need baby, I'll wait forever if I have to,"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Lucy

Vegeta leaves Goku on the mountain top, telling him he needs some alone time and promising to text him later. He refused Goku's offer of teleporting him home instead choosing to walk, take some time clear his head. He half expects Lucy to appear at any second, he hasn't seen hide nor hair of her since she made her play for him. he pushes her from his mind, he will have to think about her later, for now he needs to speak to his wife. He is going home. His feelings for Goku are obviously not going to subside anytime soon and he can't spend his last few months cheating on Bulma. She deserves much more than that, and besides, he needs to at least try to keep some of his decency intact.

Bulma goes over the figures for the 1000th time that day, what is she missing? She is so close to solving the formula she can nearly taste it. Concentrate Bulma, she silently berates herself.

The door to her office opens almost silently, she knows he is there but she just can't look away from her screen for the moment, she is so close. Vegeta approaches the desk and leans on it with one hand, waiting for her to acknowledge him, she doesn't. she doesn't take her eyes off her work

"Bulma…we need to talk," He forces the uncomfortable words from his mouth, the last thing he really wants to do is talk, he would rather never tell anyone that he has fallen for Kakarot like some kind of love struck idiot. God, HIM of all people, Kakarot, what a joke.

"We sure do," She agrees still not removing her eyes from the numbers on her screen. Vegeta peers round at what she is looking at, it makes zero sense to him

"Err…. it's kinda important," Vegeta urges, he wants to get this over and done with now, he doesn't want any time to change his mind. It's taken him a lot of bottle to come in here and tell her this, the least she could do is listen to him.

"I know, I have a pretty good idea what it is you wanna talk about," She says

"You do?" Vegeta is confused, how could she possibly know what he wants to talk about, she must be mistaken.

"Yep, does it begin with a Go, and end in a Ku?" She asks. Vegeta resists the urge to say no, it begins in a Kaka and ends in a Rot, now is probably not the time for pettiness over his name

"…...Yeah," he admits quietly, his shoulders slumping, he obviously hasn't been quite as sly as he thought he had, Bulma knows.

"Can we talk later Vegeta, I'm so busy. We can go for dinner and you can tell me everything ok?" she mumbles, her full attention still on her work

"Yeah, sure," He answers, turning to leave.

"Vegeta," She stops him, placing her small hand over his and finally looking up at her husband. It feels as though she hasn't looked at him for a long time. He looks different, he even feels different. His usual hot hand chilly to the touch, his face though still beautiful looks somehow darker, his eyes a little blacker and a lot more intense.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, it's ok. I love you, and I'll support you no matter what," She tells him fervently. He nods and leaves her office without another word. Well that's just great isn't it, she just spoke one sentence and made everything ten times worse, why did she have to be so nice about it. Why couldn't she have told him to fuck off and never come back, that would have made his choice a lot easier. But no, she had to go and be all supportive and understanding and that just made him feel like the world's biggest wank stain. He feels terrible, emotions are a pile of shit.

He heads into town, he can't bear the thought of moping around the house all day while he waits for Bulma to be ready to hear him out. Besides he needs to go to the store anyway, he has an alarming craving for chocolate spread and Bulma seems to have stopped ordering it for some unknown reason, it feels as though nothing else could possibly go wrong in his god forsaken dung heap of an existence. Vegeta feels angry, it's a deep and brooding anger that burns from his core and radiates through his whole body. He takes a few deep breaths, he knows he has no reason to be angry, it's just a side effect, it's just a side effect, he repeats to himself over and over, but it doesn't help. The only thing that will help is Nutella.

He finally makes it to the supermarket and thunders down the isles desperately searching for what he needs. It feels like an eternity before he finally finds it, and it's worth the wait. This is like the mecca of chocolate spread, there are shelves and shelves of the stuff, neatly lined up like beautiful little soldier's ready to be consumed and devoured by a hungry Saiyan. Vegeta doesn't wait any longer, he just can't hold himself back. He grabs the biggest jar from the top shelf and tears the lid clean off, ignoring the splintered glass around the top of the jar he reaches his whole hand in and begins to suck the sweet elixir from his fingers, moaning sensually as he does.

"Come along kids this way," He hears the woman, and sees her from the corner of her eye ushering her kids away from the strange man licking chocolate from his own hand in the jam isle, he knows he must look like some sort of maniac but he doesn't care, he needs this.

He is just moving on to his third jar when a different voice calls out to him

"Excuse me sir, you need to pay for that before you eat it," The large security guard struts confidently towards him. The way the woman had described this nutter to him he thought he was dealing with a real loony, but this guy, he is just a scrawny little freak, the guard knows he will have no problems turfing this little runt out

"I'll pay in a second," Vegeta growls, feeling irritated that he has been distracted from his meal.

"You'll pay now or you'll get out," The guard says firmly, smiling smugly to himself, he sounds like such a badass when he kicks people out, he hopes there are some women watching.

"Is that so?" Vegeta smiles darkly, he hates being told what to do.

"Right get out you freak," The guard yells and moves toward Vegeta, planning to grab him by the collar and drag him out. Vegeta is excited, he is looking forward to flicking this guy unconscious and making him look a fool.

"Vagus?" Someone calls. Vegeta ignores it for a moment, the name rings a bell from somewhere but he can't for the death of him think where he has heard it.

"Vagus," It calls again. Vegeta turns.

Oh shit.

He recognises that face, that's Azazul, the demon he met in Lucy's office. Remembering the way, he told Lucy and Gabriel off Vegeta guesses correctly that he is a very important guy. An important guy who also believes that Vegeta is Vagus, the new demon of lust. What the fuck should he do?

"Hi," He answers weakly, wiping the Nutella from around his lips.

The security Guard grabs his collar but before he can do any more Azazul clicks his fingers and the man vanishes

"Where did he go?" Vegeta asks astonished

"Ha-ha its fine he is back in his office; don't tell me you haven't learnt that trick yet?" Azazul asks with a disbelieving tone. His smile is friendly and his eyes kind. He doesn't look like a demon, but then saying that, neither does Lucy.

"No, not yet," Vegeta answers. He tries not to feel nervous, and to act like a demon, but how should a demon act. He can't bring himself to act like Lucy, she is an idiot so he decides to just be himself.

"Are you hungry?" Azazel asks noticing all the empty jars littering the floor around Vegeta

"I really like Nutella," Vegeta explains, feeling like a total loser, why did he say that, he sounds like a simple twit

"I'm just heading to the canteen, wanna join me?" Azazul asks

"I'd love to but I'm really busy, sorry," Vegeta shrugs. Azazel's composure changes suddenly, he doesn't look like a friendly old man now, he looks like a demon

"But, it's nothing I can't cancel," Vegeta quickly backtracks, it seems all demons have a short fuse, fitting really.

"Great let's go," Azazul beams. Vegeta places a hand on Azazul's shoulder so he can teleport him to hell, great just as he thought his day couldn't get worse.

They materialise in a regular looking canteen, it could easily have been in a college or a workplace, nothing hellish about it. Lots of lines of tables, small white chairs dotted around them. People are milling about eating and laughing, all of them are quite beautiful, Vegeta wonders how different they might look behind their pretty exteriors.

Every one that passes greets Azazel politely, it seems he is quite a popular guy, or possibly feared. Vegeta receives strange glances from the people around the room, obviously trying to figure out who this guy is.

"Who's the hottie with Azazel?" He hears a female voice whisper, he glances round to see four stunning women sitting at a table together, he can only see the back of two of them but he recognises one of them, he could tell that lovely auburn hair anywhere. Thank god, maybe she can help him out of this crazy situation.

Lucy is sitting with her friends, Lilith, Batibat and Empusa, she is busy explaining for the tenth time that day why she has a black eye, who knew Vegeta could hit so hard? when Lilith smiles provocatively and asks who the hottie is. Lucy rolls her eyes, Lilith is such a slut, I mean she can't help it, she is the demon of female sexuality after all, it's her job to be a slut, but that doesn't make her any less annoying.

"So anyway, as I were saying I was disguised as this bird right, spying on me new client, as ya do, and Gabe totally attacked me, the little shit, when I see him I'm so gonna slap him. anyway, long story short my client ended up punching me, hence the black eye, Lilith are ya even listening to me?"

Lilith flutters her eyelashes at the poor 'hottie', Lucy can see she has set her heart on him whoever he is, when Lilith wants someone there is nothing that will stop her.

"I think I'll go get better acquainted with him," she chimes, slinking from her chair and sashaying her way across the busy canteen

"god help 'im," Lucy mutters to her other friends before turning to find out who this poor guy is. Their eyes meet and she feels that all too familiar flutter in her chest, what the fuck is he doing here?

Vegeta stares at Lucy with begging eyes, help me, he silently pleads

"I gotta go guys, laters," Lucy tells Batibat and Empusa before quickly jumping from her seat and rushing to Vegeta's rescue, there is not a chance in hell she is gonna let Lilith get her hands on him. As she draws closer she can hear snippets of their conversation. Azazel waits patiently while Lilith walks two fingers slowly up Vegeta's chest

"Vagus, what a beautiful name, I'm Lilith," She purrs fluttering her eyelashes and staring deeply into Vegeta's eyes. Lucy feels her blood boil, she wants nothing more than to turn Lilith into dust right now.

"Vagus, nice to see ya, Hi Azazul," Lucy says loudly, removing Lilith's hand from Vegeta's chest and replacing it with her own.

"Dyall mind if I borrow Vagus for two secs I've got a couple thing I need to run past Im," she starts to usher Vegeta towards the door.

"Actually, Lucy we were talking, where were we Vagus?" Lilith gives Lucy a warning glare which she ignores. Had it been any other person in the world Lucy would have rolled her eyes and let Lilith get on with it, but not Vegeta, no-one one else in this place can touch Vegeta. Lucy smiles sweetly before grasping Lilith wrist and squeezing, hard.

"Ow Lucy, let me go," Lilith squeals. Lucy leans in close and growls in a whisper

"Back off, this one's mine,". She releases Lilith and walks toward the door, pulling Vegeta along by her side.

Once in the corridor on the way back to Lucy's office the pair finally relax

"Thanks, that was kinda tense," Vegeta says looking at Lucy's face for the first time since he has been here

"What happened to your face?" He exclaims seeing the deep bruise around her eye. Lucy doesn't have time to make up a lie, but knows she can't tell the truth, she doesn't want Vegeta to think she is stalking him or something

"Someone punched me, no one you know," She half lies

"What, I'll fucking kill them," Vegeta explodes with anger, his jet-black hair flashing like thunder before turning a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. He had no idea he was protective of Lucy, he didn't know he had a reason to be, but knowing someone had hurt her sent shockwaves of rage through his system and he was just about ready to tear down the whole of hell to find who did this.

Lucy stares in awe as he waits for her to answer, she has seen pictures of Vegeta in this form before but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. she can't even speak at this moment. Vegeta is out of this world, his hair and eyes shimmer with electricity, his skin iridescent and flawless. The power he exudes from his amazing body is enough to bring Lucy to her knees. He is Pure beauty and wild elegance all wrapped up in a powerful, rage filled exterior, he is perfect in every way

"I knew there were a reason I chose ya, Prince Vegeta, the power of a god inside a mortal vessel. Ya are exquisite," she puts a hand on his flawless cheek, unable to tear her gaze from his striking eyes. Without thinking she leans forward and gently kisses his velvety lips, she is surprised when he doesn't stop her. Their kiss is soft, between them they have the power to bring the universe to a halt but they touch each other as delicately as flower petals. Finally, Lucy pulls back, her heat beating wildly in her chest

"You know I'm choosing Kakarot, right?" Vegeta says in his deep honeyed voice. His anger has all but diminished after being kissed by the daughter of the devil

"Maybe I can convince ya ta change ya mind" She whispers in his ear, her lips brushing erotically down his neck, her hand caressing his chest so tenderly.

"You're not playing fair," Vegeta moaned, wanting to stop her but also wanting to feel her power so bad it hurt.

"I'm a demon bubs, I don't know the meaning of fair. Now are ya gonna be a little bitch for kakawhatever or are ya gonna come wi me and have real some fun?"

He knows what he should say, he should be firm he should tell her he has made his decision, he has chosen Kakarot and that is final, but he doesn't, he gives in to his carnal desires and he nods. A wicked smile adorns Lucy's face and she clicks her fingers transporting them to her bedroom.

Lilith stands in the corridor, mouth hanging open, toughly shocked by what she just saw. Lucy has never shown any kind of romantic interest in anyone before, so what is the deal with this new demon and her? She struts back into the canteen to finish her lasagne

"you will never believe what I just saw," She says to the other two girls at the table and starts to spill the beans.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy chapter 18

Lucy's bedroom is the most extravagant place Vegeta has ever seen, this place makes capsule corp look like a hovel. The chandelier is pure diamond and glints like the sun bouncing off water. The floors are marble, the walls hung with crystal mirrors and gold guilted picture frames displaying portraits of Lucy at various ages. The bed is huge, it's by far the largest one Vegeta has ever seen, you could easily fit ten people in that bed. Velvet, satin and silk all in crimson tones make it look like a very comfortable place to be.

"Wow," He says with wide eyes as he takes in the splendour

"Wow indeed, this could be yours," Lucy sighs taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Vegeta follows, too wrapped up in dreams of being the most powerful man in the universe to think about what he should be doing. He has always been a sucker for power.

Lucy feels as though she is in heaven, a place she never though she would see. The way Vegeta kisses her makes her feel as though she is the most beautiful woman ever. His tongue dances with hers at a slow pace, his hands touch her body oh so gently, as though she is a bubble he doesn't want to pop, Lucy has never been treated gently before, she is a demon, she is evil, cold and manipulative, but when she is with Vegeta, she doesn't feel any of those things. She feels like a goddess.

She removes his shirt and is dazzled by the beauty of his body, his faultless skin shimmering, his prominent muscles hard and cold to the touch, she can't help but wonder how good he would feel were he alive, and warm.

"I want you, Prince Vegeta," She whispers into Vegeta's mouth, pulling him onto the bed. His only response is a low growl, she can tell she is driving him wild, he wants her too.

Vegeta is on another planet, his mind clouded with want. he deliberately ignores the voice screaming in the back of his mind to stop. He has already cheated on his wife twice with Goku, is he really going to do it again just for power, also, is this fair on Goku, his mind asks these questions and he tells it to shut up.

He rips Lucy's red bodycon dress from her body to reveal lacy scarlet lingerie underneath, she is a sexy woman. He moves his lips to her chest keeping his eyes on hers as he kisses his way down her body. her eyes start to change, they become darker, nearly as dark as his. Vegeta feels the temperature drop a few degrees and hears a hissing sound as Lucy's hair starts to burn.

"Fuck," He yells suddenly snapping back into reality. He climbs off Lucy and sits at the edge of the bed, looking away from her

"I can't do this," He mutters

"What? sorry I dint notice I were changing, I won't do it again, I forget how ugly I look in that form, come back," She urges. Her words make Vegeta feel sad, he doesn't want to upset Lucy, he likes her,

"You could never look ugly in any form, you will always be beautiful to me, but this is not fair on Kakarot, I've made my decision to be with him, I can't do this," He repeats

"How about now," Goku's voice speaks clearly from behind him. Vegeta spins round at the speed of light to find a perfect copy of Goku on the bed behind him, still wearing the lacy red lingerie, the fabric of the bra stretching over his wide chest, the small delicate thong doing nothing to conceal his 12 inches, and the red stockings straining over his muscular toned legs.

"ohhhhhhh my goooooood," Vegeta groans, he has never been so turned on in all his life, how is he supposed to resist this? Goku looks so hot in lingerie

"Please, Lucy stop it,"

"Fuck me Vegeta, don't you wanna come and ride my big cock again like you did in the mountains" Goku asks

"Lucy stop…hey how do you know about that?"

"…...just a guess," She shrugs slowly fading back to her own form.

Vegeta feels bad, Lucy looks really deflated as she pulls the red satin sheet round herself to hide her nearly naked body.

"Were you watching again?" Vegeta makes sure he doesn't sound angry, the last thing he wants to do is make Lucy feel even worse. He really does like her a lot, just not as much as he likes Goku

"Yeah," Lucy sighs sadly "I was the bird," She admits, there's no point in trying to look cool in front of Vegeta now, she will never look cool again after this rejection

"The bird that I hit?" he says, looking ashamed as realisation dawns on him that he is the culprit, it was him who gave Lucy a black eye.

"Yeah," She utters quietly, still too upset to look up at him. Vegeta lifts her face gently with his fingers

"I'm sorry," He softly kisses the bruise on her face "I never meant to hurt you, and I don't mean to upset you now. you are a beautiful woman and I have feelings for you, but I love Kakarot,"

"Yeah yeah, sure ya do," She snaps, getting up from the bed to find something else to wear now that her dress is ripped. She is still very upset, but she doesn't want Vegeta to know that, so she hides her hurt deep down inside and pretends she doesn't care.

"I do love him," Vegeta insists, he would never feel comfortable saying this to anyone else

"I don't doubt that for a second luvvie but here is the real question, is love enough?" she asks pulling on a red halter neck playsuit.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta doesn't understand the question

"Well, is love gonna stop 'im crying, sobbing his little broken heart out when ya die again? Is love gonna make 'im wait blindly for ya when ya are gone or will he run back to chichi with his tail between his legs? Will love fix ya wife's shattered heart?"

"No, but neither will me shaking up with you," He points out

"Oh, come on Vegeta, you've seen the kind of power I 'ave. If ya come with me I can fix all those problems, I can make ya wife get over ya in a heart-beat, I can make Kakaguy wait patiently for ya, I can do whatever ya want, shit ya could do it all yaself, youd 'ave almost infinite power,"

"Ok, but none of that would stop me from missing him,"

"yeah it would, if ya get into heaven yall have to wait for 'im. if ya come wi' me ya won't have to miss him at all. You can bring Kakapacka with ya, keep him as a pet or something," Lucy shrugs

Vegeta can't stop the small smile spreading across his face as thoughts of a collar kink he didn't know he had until now run amok in his mind. How good would Goku look on a lead, in lingerie? He bites his lip.

"That does sound appealing," He admits

"We could 'ave it all, Vegeta, ya would want f' nothing,". Then a thought hits Vegeta

"Wait…... are you telling me you wouldn't get jealous, if your king had a 'pet' whom he was in love with. You know what happens when me and Kakarot are alone. You would be ok with that? me and him fucking every night, it wouldn't bother you at all?"

Lucy shrugs her shoulders

"I couldn't care less who ya are fucking. We are talking about an eternity together 'ere, ya having a little fun on the side is nout compared to that. ya need to forget about ya silly mortal relationships. Ya can fuck Kakajig till you both pass out for all I care as long as ya comes back to me when ya wake up,"

Once again Vegeta's mind is in overtime, weighing up the pros and cons of all the different choices he has. This is a nightmare

"I need time," he groans, just as he had made his final decision she has to go and throw a spanner in the works.

"Take all the time ya need bubs, I aint going nowhere," Lucy tells him softly

"I need to talk to my wife, oh shit my wife, we were supposed to be having dinner, fuck" He jumps up from the bed and fishes his phone from his pocket. Bulma has sent him a text telling him where to meet her. He has five minutes to get there.

"Shit, I'm going to be late." He curses

"what's the problem," Lucy shrugs

"I look like shit, I'm covered in your lipstick I'm supposed to be telling my wife that I'm fucking her best friend and I've only got five minutes to get there. I must be the worst fucking husband ever, are you sure you want me?" Vegeta rants, pacing the floor in a total panic.

"Chill out for fuck sake, ya gonna give yaself a haemorrhage, come here," Lucy instructs grabbing Vegeta by the shoulders to stop him marching up and down the room.

"Hmmm," She hums taking in his appearance. She clicks her fingers and the lipstick vanishes leaving Vegeta's skin clean and soft, he even smells fresh. She clicks again and he is dressed in the sharpest red suit, with a fitted black shirt underneath. His hair is immaculate, Vegeta sees himself in the mirror, he is pretty sure he has never looked so good in all his life…...Death. he is fucking smoking hot.

"Red?" He says raising one eyebrow. Lucy shrugs

"Red is a good colour on ya, now let's get ya to ya wife, ya gonna be ok yeah?"

"I'm going to hate myself that's for sure but I'll be ok, do you think she will be ok?"

"Yeah, she's a strong woman, stronga than ya think, shell be fine hun,"

Outside the restaurant Vegeta takes a few deep breaths to steady his nerves before entering, Bulma has reserved a table but isn't here yet, she must be running late. Vegeta orders a large whisky, straight. He doesn't usually drink, he has always been worried about the health problems caused by alcohol, he worried it might affect his training but now he is dead he supposes it doesn't really matter.

A waiter brings his drink and asks if he is ready to order, he tells him he will wait for his wife. His eyes scan the menu, for some reason the list of delicious sounding food is not appealing to him at all, there is no chocolate spread, come to think of it, he hasn't eaten anything but chocolate spread for the last three weeks. He looks down at his glorious body, he doesn't seem to have lost any weight, if anything his body looks better than it did when he was alive.

Ten minutes pass and he orders another drink, then another ten minutes after that. Bulma's phone is going straight through to voicemail. After waiting for nearly an hour Vegeta leaves, and heads home.

He knows where she will be. He makes his way to the lab.

Bulma is sitting at the desk, her head resting on the hard surface her eyes closed, her soft blue hair spread out on the white plastic surface. Vegeta smiles, she has exhausted herself, he looks over the papers spread around her, none of them make any sense at all, strange diagrams of the human body with chemical formulas jotted in all the margins, complete gibberish to him.

He lifts her into his arms and carries her to bed, laying her down and removing her shoes. As he pulls the covers over her she wakes up, her eyes still bleary with sleep

"Vegeta!" she looks confused "What time is it?"

"It's nearly nine" he tells her gently

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep"

"It's no problem," He assures her. Normally he would be angry about something like this but considering all the circumstances he feels he doesn't really have the right to be cross with his wife

"We still need to talk though," She says quietly

"Yeah, it can wait,"

"Or you could just tell me now, I mean it's not like I don't already know," she shrugs. Vegeta takes a deep breath

"I…...well me and…. I can't say it," He trails off looking at the floor

Bulma feels her heart rate quicken, shit, she was right, he is fucking Goku. I mean she knew she was right, she rarely gets a suspicion that is wrong, but to have it confirmed is heart breaking

"You're fucking Goku," she says monotonously, keeping any emotion hidden from her voice. Vegeta thinks he is the king of hiding his emotions, he is wrong. Bulma has put up with years of him being distant, neglecting her, never showing his love and she has smiled through every day of it, she has bottled all the hurt caused by him up and never showed it to anyone, not even chichi. And now this, the final blow, he has cheated on her, with her best friend.

"No, no…. I mean yes, but it's more than that…. I kind of …I. this is really hard for me" Vegeta speaks to the floor, he just can't look her in the eye

"Oh shit, you love him, don't you?" she exclaims, the only time Vegeta looks this ashamed is when he is trying to talk about feelings

"I'm really sorry, I have to go," Vegeta stands to leave, feeling absolutely devastated, he can only imagine how she must be feeling. she catches hold of his arm to stop him leaving, he finally looks at her, unshed tears threaten to fall from her eyes

"Vegeta," She says so quietly its barely a whisper

"Tell him that he is beautiful, every single day, even if you're mad at him, kiss him goodnight, and good morning, make sure he knows how you feel about him, don't leave him any room to doubt you. If he is really that special to you please make sure he knows it,"

The tears stream from her eyes now and Vegeta just stands there, staring at her, no idea what to say to this amazing woman that he has treated like shit for so long, without even realising it. He has no words of comfort for her, there is no excusing him.

"Don't ever be mean to him or neglect him, he deserves your undivided attention…. he's my best friend and I couldn't bear to see you treat him the way you've treated me. Promise me you won't hurt him,"

This woman is truly amazing. After all the pain and heartache Vegeta has caused her she still has her friends' best interests at heart, no matter what pain it causes her, Goku deserves happiness. Vegeta rests his hand on top of hers, he looks deep into her beautiful eyes and tries his best to sound sincere, he really means what he is about to say

"Bulma, I swear to you with all my heart, I will never hurt my Kakarot, I won't mess this up, I promise. I'm sorry for the way I've been and I'm sorry for neglecting you, I won't do the same to him, I love him"

She smiles through her tears

"That's all I needed to hear, now let me sleep, I'm gonna need all my energy to comfort Chichi, does she know yet?"

"Not yet,"

"Get him to tell her in the morning, she's gonna need me,"


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy chapter 19

Goku scratches his head and mulls over the things piccolo is telling him

"so, your telling me that's not really Vegeta," he asks

"no, it is Vegeta but he is different somehow, can't you feel how dark his power has gotten, I mean he's always been dark but nothing like this,"

"but you said Vegeta died?" Piccolo can see the confusion on his old friend's face. This would be hard to explain to anyone let along Goku who let's be honest isn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"Yes, he died, I'm sure of it, I felt it, but now he is back, just different. I've been keeping a close eye on him and he has been keeping some strange company, and every now and then he just totally vanishes,"

"when does he vanish? I never felt him vanish," Goku looks even more baffled

"you are not very observant are you Goku?"

"I don't know," he answers with a shrug

"where is Vegeta right now for example?" Piccolo questions. He watches the look of puzzlement grow on Goku's face as he searches for Vegeta's energy. He can normally detect the other Saiyan in a millisecond but he can't find him at all. Goku concentrates a little harder, searching the whole galaxy for his lover, his eyes squeeze shut tight as he reaches out as far as he can. Vegeta is not there, he isn't anywhere.

"where has he gone? Why can't I find him? Is he alright?" Goku yells starting to panic.

"he isn't on this plane of existence, right now there is no such man as Vegeta, I have no idea where he is, but he's been there a few times. He is with a woman so far as I can figure out, every other time he has left he comes back fine, just a little darker," Piccolo says, hoping not to worry Goku too much. He looks at Goku's face, his eyebrows are furrowed, he looks angry more that worried.

"who is this woman?" Goku asks bitterly "and why is she hanging around with my Vegeta, where is she taking him?" Goku has that fire in his eyes that Piccolo sees only when he is fuming. Is Goku jealous? There is something going on that could potentially be bad news and all Goku can think is who is this woman?

"I don't know but she has the most evil aura I've ever witnessed, her power is black and she is strong, stronger even than you"

"what? Is she stronger than Vegeta?"

"...yes Goku, she is stronger than YOU,"

"ok but what about Vegeta?"

"YOU are stronger than Vegeta, Goku,"

"I know that...but is she?" Piccolo looks at his friend as though he is crazy, surely, he is joking, right? He sees the serious and anxious expression on Goku's face. No, he isn't joking.

"Goku if she is stronger than you and you are stronger than Vegeta then obviously she is a lot stronger than Vegeta," he explains, exasperated

"oh no, do you think she hurt him, where has she taken my Vegeta. I need to find him she might hurt him," Goku jumps up in a panic and hops from one foot to the other, he doesn't know what to do

"there must be some way I can get to him,"

"I don't know, how can you get to someone who doesn't exist?"

"but he does exist. I know he does coz I fucked him just this morning," Goku exclaims before clamping his hands over his mouth. Piccolo rolls his eyes

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Goku mumbles, his cheeks turning bright red

"don't worry I already knew, like I said, I've been keeping a close eye on Vegeta. Although I wish I wasn't after what I witnessed this morning,"

"oh my god you saw us?" Goku asks even more mortified than before

"I just saw the beginning, I left soon after the Nutella came out, I knew you Saiyan's like food but that is ridiculous. I wasn't the only one watching either, I couldn’t see her but the woman was there too and a couple of other strange power levels," Piccolo tells him

"oh, great so we had a whole audience. Did...did they all hear what I said to him?"

"I don't know, what did you say?"

"when...when I told him I loved him," Goku has never felt more ashamed, he thinks back over everything he said and did to Vegeta this morning, knowing people were watching made him feel sick with worry.

"I didn't know you said that, I had already left... You told him you love him?"

"yeah, I do love him,"

"did he say it back?"

"no, but he didn't need to, I know how he feels about me, I can see it in his eyes, but anyway how can I get to him,"

"I don't know, maybe you will have to just wait till he comes back, he isn't usually gone for long,"

"I swear if that girl hurts him I will tear her apart," Goku mumbles, sitting back down on the damp grass

"I mean, who is she? Why has Vegeta never mentioned her to me?"

"I really don't know, but you need to be careful, I don't think tearing her apart would be an easy feat, best not to ask Vegeta about her, if he could tell you he would have, if he loves you like you say he does. My guess is he can't tell you,"

"You're right, I won't say anything to him, he has been acting kinda weird recently, I am getting worried about him," Goku admits

"Me too…. wait, you feel that? he's back," Piccolo says. Goku immediately raises his hand to his head

"Wait," Piccolo stops him from teleporting "Let's see what he does,"

They follow Vegeta silently to a restaurant, it makes Goku feel uneasy, is he taking this other woman to dinner? Wasn't that a bit intimate? He watches from the shadows as Vegeta goes inside the huge fancy establishment. He is wearing a blood red suit that Goku has never seen on him before. he looks amazing.

"Go and look at the reservations book," Piccolo tells Goku who nods and teleports into the restaurant. His eyes quickly scan the page with all the names written down. eventually he sees a name he recognises, Bulma Breifs. It seems the restaurant had to cancel another reservation to squeeze her in, the perks of being a billionaire. He teleports back out to Piccolo

"He's meeting Bulma," Goku tells him grumpily.

"I wonder why, do you think she knows what's going on with Vegeta, she is pretty smart,"

"I don't know, is there any way we can listen to what they talk about?" Goku wonders aloud

"Yeah, I will be able to hear if we get a little closer".

They wait for Bulma to arrive, she doesn't. Vegeta leaves not long after and he heads home. Goku decides to wait a short while until he follows, he doesn't want Vegeta to think he doesn't trust him, coz he really does trust Vegeta, its everyone else he doesn't trust. After waiting Goku I. T's himself and piccolo to where Vegeta is. They end up on the balcony, watching Vegeta in his bedroom through the wispy white fabric of his chiffon curtains. He lays his sleeping wife on the bed and takes off her shoes. She wakes up.

Goku watches in silence as Vegeta tells his wife about their affair. Goku isn't sure what to expect, but it isn't this. He thought maybe Bulma would punch Vegeta, or shout at him. Maybe she would ring Goku and scream that she hates him. She might cry and sob. But instead she makes Vegeta promise to treat him right, and Vegeta promises. The words Goku hears Vegeta speak are the most wonderful he has ever heard. Bulma says she needs to sleep and Vegeta leaves the room, Goku has tears in his eyes

"He said he loved me,"

"Yep, he sure did, and it seems like he means it," Piccolo agrees

"I'm gonna go find him, I'll speak to you later Piccolo, and hey, thanks for the advice, I'll be real careful with Vegeta"

Goku finds Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table eating Nutella, as usual. Goku watches him for a moment, Vegeta knows he is there he doesn't turn around before he speaks

"I told Bulma about us," He says flatly. Goku doesn't answer he moves closer and takes Vegeta into his arms, spinning him gently round and smiling down at his perfect face. With a sigh, he leans down and kisses the man he loves. Their kiss is slow, tender. Goku doesn't understand much, but he knows now that this is where he belongs, Vegeta fits perfectly into his arms as though he was made to be held in them.

"I love you," Goku can't help but whisper as a flood of emotion takes over him, he feels his chest will burst with the love it holds for the other Saiyan, the whole world has somehow shifted, since hearing Vegeta speak those words, everything is different.

Vegeta lets Goku kiss him, he never wants him to stop. He has spent so much of his life chasing down power and strength he never took the time to look clearly at the man he was striving to become better than, he never noticed how faultless he is, how there was no way in a million years anyone could ever be better than him, he is amazing and he is beautiful. Vegeta feels as though his eyes are finally open, he has spent his whole life blinded by pride, For Goku he will cast his pride aside, he will admit defeat, he will surrender.

"Vegeta, can I take you away?" Goku asks in a whisper

"You can do whatever you want with me Kakarot," Vegeta purrs back. He blinks and once his eyes are open they have been transported to another place, its beautiful. A white sand beach island with a sparkling blue ocean and palm trees stretching up into the red evening sunset. A little pink house the only sign of life on the tiny island. It's a magical setting, and Vegeta feels himself being swept of his feet, he doesn't do anything to stop it. Goku's lips are on his neck, on his mouth, his hands rubbing and squeezing his body, every part of him is on a high, his whole body over sensitive to every touch from the other man.

"What's with the stupid suit?" Goku asked as he nibbled Vegeta's earlobe

"A friend gave it to me. You don't like it?" Vegeta moaned back

"Red doesn't suit you," Goku growls, guessing correctly who the friend was. He actually thinks Vegeta looks amazing in red but doesn't want to admit that.

"So, tear it off me then," Vegeta challenges. The growl that rips from Goku's throat is so animalistic its almost feral, Vegeta feels his body tingle with anticipation.

Within seconds of hearing Vegeta's words Goku pulls the red fabric from his lover's body, leaving him naked, his body gets Goosebumps as the chilly evening air hits his exposed flesh. Goku takes in the magnificent body of the shorter Saiyan and drops to his knees, there is nothing more beautiful than Vegeta naked, and there is nothing in the world that Goku wouldn't do for this man, this beast, this…. god.

Vegeta feels a shiver run up his back as he looks at the fool on his knees before him, he has waited a long time to see this. With Kakarot kneeling for him, Vegeta finally feels a prince again. Goku stares longingly up at Vegeta, his face a picture of desire

"Vegeta, let me worship you,". The prince swallows hard, he can't even bring himself to speak, his whole body is overrun with emotions that he doesn't understand, all he knows is he needs Goku to touch him, he wants his hands on every part of his body, he craves his lips, he needs to love him, the desire is overwhelming. His heart is racing so fast in his chest, his mind is working overtime running through all the things he wants to do to the man in front of him, his breath hitches

"Touch me," he manages to pant out in a lustful whine, And Goku does, he puts both his hands and his mouth on his prince's body, his hands reaching up to hold his hips and his mouth travelling between Vegeta's legs, his tongue licking the most sensitive areas with long firm strokes, causing the prince to quiver and moan each time.

Vegeta can't control the tremors racing through his body, his legs are shaking so hard he won't be able to stand much longer, Goku's tongue is like magic, his knees buckle and he thinks he may fall. Goku notices and in one swift movement scoops Vegeta up in his arms like a princess, looking deep into his eyes and smiling softly.

He walks into kame house, carrying his lover in his arms, their lips pressed together the whole time, Goku doesn't need to look where he is going, he has walked this path so many times he can do it with his eyes closed. He kicks the front door open and enters the house.

"Hey Roshi, Oolong, don't mind us, just pretend you didn't see us ok?" He says to the occupants of the house who look on in shock as Goku carries a butt naked Vegeta up the stairs to the bedroom, kissing him tenderly all the way.

"O…ok Goku," Roshi calls back as the bedroom door closes behind them. Inside the room is nothing but a single bed a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. Goku lays Vegeta down gently

"I love you," He whispers before moving slowly down Vegeta's body and resuming his position between the prince's legs. His long tongue gingerly working its way down to Vegeta's entrance, licking and sucking at his puckered hole. Vegeta can't keep quiet, Goku really seems to know what he is doing, every stroke of his tongue sends shock waves of electricity coursing through every atom of Vegeta's body, he sets every sense alight with a blazing inferno of pleasure, Vegeta's body pulses along with each thrust of Goku's hot tongue.

"Don't stop Kakarot, please," Vegeta screams not caring if the old man downstairs can hear him. Goku doesn't answer but Vegeta both hears and feels him chuckle at the prince's blatant wonton begging. Goku has no plans of stopping yet. Vegeta tastes sublime, he could eat his ass all day and it still wouldn't be enough of his wonderful flavour.

Vegeta's moans of ecstasy fill the whole house, interjected with broken remnants of Goku's Saiyan name. he feels as though he is floating, his very soul alight with passion and all he can do is writhe and moan, begging the other to take him.

"Vegeta?" Goku calls in a breathy sigh, licking the entire shaft of Vegeta's dick as he awaits an answer

"Yeah?" Vegeta breaths back

"Will you, um…...can you…." Vegeta looks down at the younger Saiyan's blushing face and grins

"Spit it out clown," Vegeta says, his tone full of nothing but affection

"Fuck me, please" Goku finally brings himself to say the words, blushing even deeper as he does. Vegeta lets out a sigh as he hears these words, he is more than happy to take control of the situation.

Goku is breathless as Vegeta takes his face between his hands and pulls him forwards for a kiss, slow and tender tasting himself on the younger Saiyan's lips.

"With pleasure Kakarot," He purrs into Goku's mouth, gently manoeuvring the younger Saiyan to lay on the bed, pulling off his clothes eagerly.

Vegeta's eyes drink in the beautiful body of the man beneath him, just the sight of his divine muscle structure, the strength and power held within is enough to make Vegeta's heart race.

He slowly trails his fingers down Goku's body, taking his time, exploring every sweat slickened groove and crevices with his needy fingers.

"You are beautiful, Kakarot," He mumbles more to himself but that doesn't stop Goku from blushing at his words, he lets out a feathery whimper as Vegeta licks his hard abs

"You have the body of a god," He continues, rubbing both his hand sensually down Goku's body while his tongue dips into his belly button, making Goku squirm as it tickles

"V…Vegeta," Goku pants out the others name, feeling himself come undone at the others touch, right now he needs Vegeta more than life, his head is spinning, his body melting, his mind consumed with nothing but the Saiyan prince

"I need you," He calls wantonly. A wicked smile spreads slowly across Vegeta's face, he cocks his head to the side as it does. Goku has seen this evil, sexy smirk before, it's the exact same grin Vegeta done when he was Majin, it makes him shiver with anticipation. Vegeta slinks up Goku's body, his movements feline, it's obvious that his Saiyan side is shining through, his humanity subsiding piece by piece

"So, beg me," Vegeta whispers into Goku's ear "Beg me to fuck you, and make sure those downstairs can hear you,"

"Please," Goku whispers

"That was pitiful, I could hardly hear that. I screamed for you, if you want me to fuck you it's only fair you scream for me,"

Vegeta looks down at Goku's flushed face, he can see the indecision there, he wants to be fucked so bad but he is embarrassed to have his old trainer hear him beg. Vegeta is more than happy to wait until Goku has let go of those inhibitions, he needs Goku to be fully his, mind body and spirit, he needs him to forget the rest of the world exists and concentrate solely on him, he needs Goku's undivided attention.

He kisses the younger Saiyan again, roughly forcing his tongue into his mouth, grabbing handfuls of his hair and grinding their hips together, both their cocks leaking pre-come onto Goku's stomach.

Vegeta bites Goku's lip hard before moving down again to slowly lick the come from his lover's belly, using two fingers to scoop some up and rub it round Goku's entrance, getting him wet and ready for what was to come.

"The feeling of Vegeta's fingers rubbing his hole is more that Goku can take, he bucks into the digits trying to force them inside his body but Vegeta moves them away, allowing the younger Saiyan nothing

"Uh-uh Kakarot, not until you've begged for it," He says, his voice all velvet and gravel,

"Please Vegeta," Goku says a little louder than before

"They can't hear you," Vegeta chuckles darkly at Goku's desperate whines, his breathing comes in pants and sighs, he is so turned on he can't stop his body trembling and his hard dick throbbing

"Please," he cries

"That's it baby, shout for me, Please what?" Vegeta whispers back

"FUCK ME VEGETA, PLEASE DO IT NOW," He finally screams so loud the house shakes. With one movement Vegeta thrusts into Goku, filling him, giving him everything he has. Goku screams in a wild mixture of intense pleasure and excruciating pain. He alternated between moans and screams as the bliss and the torture battle it out for top position. Vegeta pays no mind to Goku's discomfort as he mercilessly thrusts into him, letting out some sensual moans of his own as the amazing feelings overwhelm him, inside Goku feels like heaven, he never wants this moment to end, though he knows it soon will.

Both his and Goku's movements had become a little more feral, their shouts a little more desperate, they are both close, and Vegeta doesn't have it in him to slow the pace and try to hold off the inevitable. He plunges deeper and deeper never slowing his onslaught even for a second, until he feels Goku's body jerk and convulse beneath him

"Tell me you love me," Vegeta demands

"I LOVE YOU VEGETA, I LOVE YOU," Goku screams at the top of his voice as he climaxes hard, shooting his load all over himself.

"Good boy," Vegeta whimpers back as he follows suit and comes inside his love


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy chapter 20

Goku finally limped from the small bedroom and hobbled his way down the stairs in search of sustenance. 13 hours, that's gotta be a record even for a couple of Saiyan's right? He's never fucked or been fucked so hard in all his life, Vegeta is amazing. The prince had eventually worn himself out and collapsed in a panting sweaty heap on the bed, asleep within a few seconds. Goku is actually quite pleased he finally backed down, he couldn't have kept it up much longer himself.

His muscles protest painfully to each step he makes down the narrow staircase, but he makes it to the bottom with great effort.

"Hi," he says to Master Roshi and Oolong who both look at him questioningly as he reaches the foot of the staircase. Neither of them say anything for a while, they just stare at Goku, both unable to find words.

The silence stretches on long enough to make even Goku feel uncomfortable

"Oh…. you guys heard me and Vegeta right?" Goku laughs nervously "I suppose you are wondering why me and him were…. ya know,"

"Well…yeah, we were kinda wondering why the house has been shaking all night yeah, I haven't slept at all," Oolong snaps in an angry tone

"He he, my bad, I um didn't really have anywhere else to take him, I couldn't take him home coz I don't think Chichi would like that, and at capsule corp Bulma is there so I figured you guys wouldn't mind us being here, and…..."

"Goku," Roshi cuts him off "We don't mind you being here, that's not the issue, what we are confused about is why? Why have you been fucking Vegeta all night?" He asks looking at his old student with total bafflement

"Ohhhh, you wanna know why, that's easy, it's because me and Vegeta are in love,"

"IN LOVE?" both Roshi and Oolong shout in unison

"Shh, don't shout you'll wake Vegeta up, yeah I love him," Goku smiles a dreamy grin and sits down on the sofa with his two friends, flinching as his sore butt connects with the seat.

"I don't really know when it started but I can't deny it anymore, he is so awesome," Goku muses

"Well…. I never would have seen this coming, but you have my blessing and the two of you are welcome to stay here, just try to keep the noise down, ok," Roshi can't help but feel glad for Goku, seeing how content he looks makes all the difference, Vegeta may be a strange choice of lover for Goku, but he obviously makes him very happy, and if anyone deserves to be happy its Goku.

"Thanks, Roshi, that's real cool of you," Goku answers

"What are you covered in?" Roshi asks peering at Goku's shirtless body, brown streaks marking his ivory skin

"Oh, just chocolate spread, Vegeta has a real addiction to the stuff, he just can't resist bringing it into the bedroom," Goku chuckles and wipes some of the spread from his arm onto his white boxers leaving a very nasty looking stain.

"It better not be all over the bed sheets, or you'll be washing them," Oolong snaps

"Nah, it's not, we were careful not to spill any," Goku lies thinking that Nutella is the least of the bedsheets problems right now. He relaxes back against the chair, it's nice here. Goku could always be himself around Roshi, nothing is taboo, if he wants to turn up out of the blue and fuck Vegeta all night Roshi doesn't care, shit he was probably listening outside the door with a nosebleed. Goku chuckles at the thought, but he can't say he blames him, the sounds Vegeta makes are quite beautiful, like an angel sighing. Roshi soon wipes the smile from his face

"Does Chichi know you are here, and who you are here with more to the point?"

"Errrr, no, she has no idea," Goku admits sheepishly

"Well, hadn't you better tell her, it doesn't seem fair you being here with him and not even telling her, she is still your wife after all," Roshi says

Goku sighs, this is the bit he isn't looking forward to at all, he doesn't want to hurt chichi, he really doesn't but what can he do. He is smitten by Vegeta, totally head over heels, crazy in love. He can't stop it, he can't change it he is powerless to Vegeta's charms. The most powerful man on earth reduced to a teddy bear by a simple smile from the prince, he belongs to him heart and soul.

"Yeah, I'll go tell her. I'll be as quick as I can though coz when Vegeta wakes up he is gonna want Nutella and I have none. I'll bring some supplies back,"

"We have food here, there's plenty for Vegeta," Roshi says confused

"Oh, no, nothing personal, it's just Vegeta only eats Chocolate spread now days" Goku explains

"Why? That's a bit odd, how does he keep that muscle structure on a diet of only Nutella?"

"Yeah he is real odd now days, and I dunno how he keeps his muscles, I'm just glad he does, he is so hot. Piccolo says its coz he is undead or something but shhhhh, don't tell Vegeta that," Goku says then vanishes into thin air leaving a rather unsettling feeling with the other two people in the room

"What does he mean Vegeta is undead?" Oolong whispers, careful that Vegeta can't hear him even if he has woken up

"I don't have a single clue. This is a strange situation. Just be wary of Vegeta ok, he doesn't feel right to me,"

Vegeta woke up with the feeling of being watched, his eyes flew open and he sat up with a start, wondering how anyone could creep up on him

"Oh, it's you," He says once he sees Lucy sat on the floor next to his bed. He lays back down

"Were you watching me sleep?" He asks with a smirk

"No…Yeah, a lil bit, ya looks cute,"

"I am not fucking cute, don't ever say that again," Vegeta snapped sounding angry but grinning a little

"Sorry bubs, when I said cute what I actually meant was terrifying, the most mean and evil man I ever saw in all me time, is that betta?" She asks smiling back at him

"Much," He nods

"Scootch over, it looks well cosy in there," Lucy says moving forward to get into bed with Vegeta

"What the hell, I'm naked in here. Get out," Vegeta cries shocked that she would so happily climb into bed with him in the same bed he just fucked Kakarot all night in

"I aint looking, I don't mean nothing funny, I just wanna lay wi ya, nothing else, just as mates alright?" She assures him. he sighs

"Ok fine, but if you try anything you're out" He reluctantly agrees pulling back the think blanket so she can climb in beside him.

"Ewwww, why is the bed all wet?" She shrieks in disgust, but doesn't move from Vegeta's side

"you know exactly why the bed is all wet," He answers lifting one eyebrow at her

"Yuk, you are gross, how can you sleep in this," She clicks her fingers and the bed is dry and smells fresh, Vegeta is secretly pleased she came, it was quite uncomfortable sleeping in all that jizz and sweat. She lays her head on his arm, using his bulging bicep as a pillow, his other arm rests over her. She feels warm and tingly.

"This is nice," She whispers

"Hmmm, probably wouldn't be so nice if my Kakarot came back and caught us like this, he would kill you for sure," Vegeta shrugs

"Kakafart aint got nout on me, I'd wipe the floor with I'm, he couldn't even…" Lucy stops talking as she hears the low growl rumbling deep in Vegeta's chest

"Ha-ha chill out baby, I'm just kidding, ya knows I wouldn't really hurt Im, not if it would upset ya, I never wanna upset ya,"

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I don't want to upset Kakarot but what can I do, I've got to leave him soon, I have no choice,"

"If he loves ya, he'll wait for ya. I know I would,"

"You wouldn't wait if you didn't even know I was coming back,"

"Vegeta, I'm waiting for ya now and I aint even had ya yet, trust me if he loves ya, he will wait, you are worth at least a million years,". Vegeta smiles, her words are somewhat reassuring

"Thank you. Why are you waiting though? There must be tons of other guys you like, why me?"

"Nah," She shrugs

"What do you mean nah? What kind of answer is that?" He snaps

"Nah init, no one else really caught me eye,"

"What never?"

"Nah, I was kinda saving meself for someone special ya know," she admits, averting her eyes a little

"Lucy, I am far from special, if you ever repeat this I will kill you but I'm really not all that. In all my years training I never managed to reach my full potential, I never surpassed Kakarot. I used and neglected the people that loved me, I am rude and egotistical and until I died I never even noticed it, there's nothing special about me,"

"Ya wrong, Vegeta, ya just can't see how perfect ya are. Ya may not have beaten Kakaroo but who cares, ya never gave in, ya never backed down, ya always won, it might not have been easy but ya got there, crawling if that's what it took, but ya made it. No matter how big or scary your opponent was ya faced them without fear nothing scared ya. Ya are so strong Vegeta, and to me you're not only special, you're amazing," Lucy finished her sentence fervently. Vegeta felt tears in his eyes but he held them at bay, he was starting to get good at that

"You wanna know what scares me now," He whispers. Lucy just nods she had no idea what is about to come out of his mouth

"How do know that these…. feelings for Kakarot are real? The list of side effects said I'd be over emotional, what if when I die again and the side effects wear off I don't feel as strongly for Kakarot, what if it's all a side effect? I don't wanna lose this feeling," He spills his biggest fear.

"Ya won't lose it bubs, I knew ya loved I'm from when ya first sat in me office and told me how pathetic he was, even after id just reads ya file and seen ya spend most ya life obsessing over Im. Ya aint got nout to worry bout," She assures him

"Lucy…you aren't really stronger than Kakarot are you? I can't feel your energy," Vegeta asks. He has been trying to feel her power level for a while now but can't seem to get through the darkness in her.

"that's coz I hide my power level from ya," She explains

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno, didn't wanna freak ya out I suppose. Ya already seem kinda bummed that kakadick is stronger than ya, I dint wanna add to your complex,". Vegeta tuts

"I don't have a damn complex,"

"Sure, ya don't," She answers sarcastically. He doesn't argue with her, he just gives her a cute little half smile, he knows he has been caught out, were this anyone else he would have gone out of his way to prove them wrong but with Lucy, he doesn't feel the need. Having her knowing his deepest darkest fears and secrets is just kind of…ok.

"Can I feel your power, please,"

"Sure hun, ya can feel whatever ya like," She winks, Vegeta just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. As she takes her walls down and lets Vegeta in, he is surprised at how strong she is, but even more so by how evil she feels, freiza has nothing on her.

"Why do you feel so…. malevolent?" he asks shying away a little

"I'm a demon bubs, what did ya expect pretty pink frills, do ya want me to hide my power again, if ya don't like it…."

"No," He cuts her off "I do like it," He admits, and it's true. He can't deny that he has always been unequivocally drawn to the darker things in life, with the exception of course of Goku who is so good and light he probably glows in the dark. He basks for a moment in the black energy surrounding him, it feels good, though not as strong as Goku, close but not quite

"I knew you were exaggerating, no one is as strong as my Kakarot," Vegeta smirks smugly

"Ya are forgetting a very important detail, me darling," She smirks back

"Oh? What is that?"

She leans in close and whispers into his ear

"This isn't even my final form,"

"So, are you stronger in your other form?" He asks, kinda hesitantly. He doesn't like her other form it gives him a terrible feeling, but he really wants to feel that power, power that is completely at his disposal.

"Yeah, a lot stronger," she confirms

"…...show me," he demands

"Um, I don't like showing ya that form, I don't look good in me demon form, I look real ugly," Lucy admits, failing to hide her insecurities in front of Vegeta, she feels she doesn't have to hide them from him

"I dun wanna scare ya," She mutters

"I've told you before, you could never be anything but beautiful, I won't tell again. Now show me your true power," Vegeta's voice is full of assertiveness and Lucy feels herself weaken even more for him, most demons wouldn't dare to command things from her like this, yet here is this wonderful mortal ordering her around as though he owns her, it's a real turn on.

"As ya wish, Prince Vegeta. Might get a bit hot in here, if ya can't take the heat just admit you're a sissy and I'll change back," Lucy challenges, Vegeta smirks at her bold words and silently hopes he can take the heat in this proximity.

Lucy's full red lips stretch into a wicked smile as she starts to transform. Vegeta holds his breath and tries to keep the foreboding feelings at bay as Lucy changes in his arms, her once soft auburn hair melts away into a blazing inferno, her skin darkens to a grey blue hue and her eyes, by far the scariest part of her appearance are filled with a swirling abys, no life can be seen in those cold dead eyes. The temperature in the room drops to almost freezing, yet her body burns like fire. If Vegeta thought her power felt dark before he had no idea what dark was. The energy around Lucy is pitch black and immoral in every way. Vegeta has to fight hard to keep his cool, she is frightening, but beneath the terrible appearance, she still has some pretty features. The almond shape of her eyes is still apparent, her full lips and even fuller figure are still here. Vegeta lets out a shaky breath. She is right, her power level is far higher than Goku's. they look at each other in silence for a few moments Vegeta feels his fear slowly subsiding, she won't hurt him.

"Can you see me with those eyes?" he asks quietly

"I can see ya better than ever, I can see deep into ya mind, every insecurity, every secret, every fear. Ya really are beautiful ya know,". Vegeta can feel her riffling through his thoughts, digging up feelings and emotions he has long buried away, yet he doesn't feel violated, he feels as though she belongs there

"VEGETA," the voice breaks through the silence between them

"Shit, that's Kakarot, go," He panics as he hears the younger Saiyan running up the stairs. Vegeta has no idea why he didn't I.T straight into the bedroom but he is sure happy he didn't. by the time Goku burst through the bedroom door Lucy is long gone

"Vegeta are you ok?" the worried looking man asks as he rushes to the bed and takes his lover in his arms, holding him close, protectively

"I'm fine fool, get off me, why wouldn't I be ok?" Vegeta playfully pushes Goku away

"It's nothing, I just thought I felt something up here, something nasty," He explains, looking suspiciously round the room

"Nope, just me," Vegeta lies, feeling a little guilty even though he didn't do anything wrong

"Did you just power up? I definitely felt something real strong," Goku insists, he knows he didn't imagine that power level, he could never imagine anything like that. could it have been Vegeta? Piccolo did say he was getting darker.

"Uhh, maybe a little," Vegeta answers

"Wow you've gotten real strong Veg we will have to start sparing again soon. Anyway, I got you some more Nutella and I told chichi how you are my boyfriend now,"

"You told chichi what?" Vegeta cries

"That you are my boyfriend," Goku shrugs, "she didn't take it too well," Goku tells him rubbing his head where the frying pan hit

"I never said I was your boyfriend," Vegeta states stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest

"Ha-ha, you didn't have to say it Vegeta, you are all mine, and if anyone tries to take you from me I'll kill them," Goku says, the humour suddenly vanishing from his tone. Vegeta feels uneasy, does Goku know Lucy was here, is that the reason for this strange behaviour

"Those are dark words for you Kakarot,"

"Mmhm, and I mean it too. You're all mine," He repeats and moves forward for a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy chapter 21

Goku loves to spar with Vegeta even more now than he used to, he is totally unpredictable now days, one day he can be as weak as a fairy, his punches barely tickling, the next Goku is taken down with one almighty hit, as soon as Vegeta wakes up Goku is gonna spar with him. Goku can see that there is something so wrong with Vegeta, he isn't blind, but for the main part he is ignoring it, he isn't quite ready to end the utopia they have carved for themselves yet. They have been here on Kami island for a few months now and despite Vegeta's problems it is paradise.

He is waiting now for Vegeta to wake up, watching the utter perfection of his sleeping face. Goku would be lying if he said he isn't concerned, he is, no doubt about it. Only, maybe he is concerned for the wrong reasons, he isn't bothered, for example that Vegeta's body is icy cold to the touch, he doesn't care that the prince survives on a diet of 12 jars of Nutella a day, He is happily ignoring the fact that maybe two or three times a week Vegeta stops existing, it is probably nothing to fret about. he is completely cool with the way Vegeta has taken up biting during sex, which he needs a lot of. Vegeta needs sex at least three times a day, and Goku is more than happy to oblige him, anything to keep his prince happy. He smiles, Goku has never been happier in all his life, he finally knows what it is to fall in love, Vegeta is his everything and he has zero problems with any of his peculiar behaviour. Nope, the thing concerning Goku is completely different.

I love you

That is the only worry plaguing Goku's simple mind, or more accurately the lack of I love you's. Vegeta hasn't said it once, not once. Zero, nada, zilch, not a sausage. Goku understands he isn't going to hear mushy stuff like that very often from Vegeta, he has never been the mushy type and Goku is ok with that, he loves Vegeta just the way he is, with all his flaws and irritating ways and rudeness, that is just Vegeta, and Goku wouldn't change him for the world, but he just wants him to say it, just once. Three words. I love you. How hard can it be even for an emotional retard like Vegeta to say three little words. He can manage to say, "Bring me Nutella" or "Get your clothes off I want to fuck" multiple times every single day so why not "I love you".

Goku says I love you to Vegeta at least ten times a day, once in the morning, once at night, always after sex and sometimes a few times during, whenever they have been separated for any amount of time the first thing he says is "I love you" the moment they are reunited, even if they were only apart for a few moments. Goku says it A LOT. Probably more that he should, but he doesn't care, he likes saying it, so he does. And the answers he receives, though sometimes very sweet, are never the three words he wants so badly to hear, Vegeta will answer "Thank you" "I love it when you say that" "You too" "Of course you do I'm a fucking delight", all of these answers are good, but not right.

Goku sighs and kisses his sleeping prince ever so softly on the corner of his mouth, a small smile and a contented sigh is the answer he gets, seems his prince is having happy dreams, that's a very good thing. Hopefully he will awaken in a pleasant mood, Vegeta's mood swings have been kinda crazy over the last two weeks. It's a good thing Goku brought him out here to Kami island away from regular people, Vegeta can get pretty wild when he flies into one of his rages. It really is a rollercoaster ride, he can go from having a tantrum, fists flying swear words spewing from his mouth to crying like a baby then so horny he can't control himself all in a matter of ten minutes. Good job Goku has no problem keeping up with him. he rolls with the punches, comforts him through the tears, and opens his legs whenever he's told to. Only once Goku has had to intervene and stop Vegeta's tantrum, the little prince was so cross he was charging up and attack that probably would have took out the whole island, Roshi wouldn't have been pleased about that so Goku had to think fast. He hated to do it, but he quickly i.t'd behind Vegeta and gave him a swift blow to the temple, he went down like a sack of potatoes, not that he hit the floor or anything. Goku was careful to catch him, he wouldn't want any harm to come to his lover, he is extra careful to always treat him gently, even when he is asked not to.

Goku is so happy, he would put up with anything from Vegeta, there is literally nothing this guy could do to stop Goku from loving him, nothing. Goku has never been more in love. Don't get me wrong he did love Chichi, she was one of the most important parts of his life, she taught him so much, she made him into the man he is today, she raised his wonderful sons almost with no input from him. she is an amazing woman. Even now, when Goku has left her for Vegeta, his biggest rival, she continues to support him, sure the first week was rough, she was up and down a lot back then, but Piccolo has helped, he has been an amazing friend. he has been at Goku's old house nearly every day since he left, having him around has really helped Chichi get over her husband. Goku tells himself he will have to go and see Piccolo soon and thank him for all his help, not just now but always.

It doesn't look like Vegeta is gonna wake up any time soon, not if his deep snoring is anything to go by. Goku goes for a shower, he can do as he pleases here, there is no schedule to stick to, I mean he has a few chores that Roshi insists on him doing but nothing too tiresome. Once a week Goku must go to the store and get groceries for the week. It makes sense him going rather than anyone else. He can get there in the blink of an eye and he can easily carry a weeks' worth of food in one hand, he doesn't mind. He also has to do his and Vegeta's laundry, a job that took him some time to get used too, washing machines are hard, but he soon figured it out. Roshi didn't ask Vegeta to do any chores, it seems both him and Oolong are a little scared of him despite Goku assuring them both over and over that he can handle anything Vegeta has to offer. He would never say this out loud, to anyone, but to him Vegeta is like an angry little pussy cat. He may hiss and scratch and fluff up his fur but to Goku he just isn't very threatening, he's too cute, I mean yeah, the scratches can smart a little but it's not really an issue to Goku.

He strips off and looks at himself in the mirror, his muscled body looking toned and hard due to all the sparing and fucking he has been doing, he rarely gives his body a rest, not that he is complaining. His skin is marked all over with crescent shaped bite marks, some nearly healed, some still red and angry looking, Vegeta sure is kinky, Goku chuckles to himself as he gets into the shower and fiddles with the dial to make the water warmer, god only knows why Roshi has his showers so cold.

Once his shower is complete he walks back to the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, with only guys living here there is little need for modesty. Vegeta is just rousing, his dark eyelashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly as he blinks in the bright light

"Good morning my prince," Goku mumbles, kneeling next to the bed to get a better view of Vegeta's face

"Kakarot," is Vegeta's simple answer as he smiles at the younger Saiyan. Goku takes in the dark rings around Vegeta's eyes, it doesn't seem to matter how much sleep he gets those rings just get darker, he must admit it makes him look real sexy though in a rugged kind of way, he looks like a typical bad boy and it makes Goku weak at the knees.

"How you feeling?" Goku asks, sometimes Vegeta wakes up feeling a little dizzy and nauseous

"Fine," He answers causing both men to smile

"You wanna spar, fuck or eat?" Goku asks bluntly

"Hmmm" Vegeta turns things over in his mind "Lets spar first, then eat and fuck at the same time after,"

"Sounds awesome, come on then, let's go," Goku bounces excitedly on the spot, dropping his towel and giving Vegeta an eyeful. Vegeta licks his lips but ignores his cravings for Goku, after all he wants to spar first and work up more of an appetite.

Outside is bright, Vegeta notices that each leaf on each bush sparkles with a soft layer of frost, his breath sends billowing puffs of steam into the air each time he exhales, it must be cold this morning, not that he can feel the cold any more, he grew far colder than any winter month some time ago now, he is sure Goku must have noticed, he touches his body all the time, but he never mentions it or asks any questions. He is so cool

Their fight begins softly, playfully, as it always does but soon their old rivalry starts to shine through, their competitive Saiyan nature getting the better of them and making them hit harder, move faster, shout louder. As usual Vegeta is more aggressive than Goku, the younger Saiyan is always careful to hold back, he keeps his power level equal with Vegeta's the whole time, making sure never to belittle the other man by showing how much stronger he is, he never wants to humiliate Vegeta like that. he is pretty sure he could kill him with one punch if he so desired, but of course, he doesn't.

Vegeta is the opposite, he puts everything he has into every fight with Goku, if he knew Goku were holding back he would be so annoyed, he feels out of respect Goku owes him his full power, in reality he has no idea just how strong Goku is.

Vegeta's eyes flick hungrily over Goku's body, his usual smirk firmly on his face, fighting always brings out his wild side and Goku loves it. His movements are so fast they were invisible to the average eye, but Goku can see him just fine as he flips and summersaults towards him, moving like an acrobat towards his prey. Goku saw the kick hurtling towards his head, he could have dodged it, he choose not to. He will happily take the pain if it means he gets to see that smug grin on Vegeta's lips a little longer. The kick sends him plummeting to the ground. He spits blood from his mouth before jumping back to his feet ready for more.

Punches are thrown from both sides, some connecting with staggering force, some being dodged at the speed of light. Both their faces are streaked with blood, sweat and dirt, they pant, never breaking eye contact as their ferocious battle continues.

Vegeta grabs Goku by the waist, hoists him up then slams him into the ground, his back smashing into the cold floor so hard it knocks the wind out of him. without a second pause Vegeta mounts him and pummels his face with his fists, causing more blood to spill from his lover's face.

Goku has never seen anything more beautiful. Vegeta looks like a true Saiyan prince, furious expression, face soaked in blood, snarling like a beast. Goku grasps his narrow hips and rolls him onto the ground, using his own body weight to hold the prince down pinning his shoulders with his hands.

"Vegeta, you are beautiful," He growls, kissing the smaller Saiyan's lips harshly. Vegeta growls back and bites Goku's bottom lip but doesn't try to escape from being held captive between the cold floor and Goku's body

"We are supposed to be fighting, not fawning over each other like girls," Vegeta rumbles, he tries to sit up but Goku holds him in place, an intense look filling his eyes

"Vegeta, I love you," He says clearly, meaning every word. Vegeta averts his eyes, the way Goku is staring at him making him feel uneasy

"I know," He answers quietly

"Say it back, Vegeta," Goku orders, feeling anger rise inside him. he loves this man more than life itself, all he wants is to hear him say I love you. Is that too much to ask.

"I said say it back Vegeta," Goku shouts louder this time "I'm not letting you up till you do" He didn't mean to get angry with his prince, he never wanted to scare or hurt him, he just needed more than anything to hear those words

"Well, we will be staying here a long time then, coz I'm not going to say it," Vegeta says curtly, irritated by Goku's anger. As much as Vegeta knows it's not Goku's fault, he doesn't know the full story, he still feels undignified being held down like a naughty child till he does as he it told.

"Why?" Goku's voice is desperate now, Vegeta can hear tears ready to spill

"I…. just can't Kakarot." Vegeta says softly, hoping Kakarot will calm down

"Are you saying you don't love me?" Goku sobs, enraged tears flowing freely down his face leaving tracks in the blood spatter. Vegeta tried to push himself up into a sitting position but is slammed back into the ground, hard enough to make his back pop painfully

"Well, Kakarot, you said it not me," He spits harshly. Staring up at his lover with anger all over his features. Kakarot's eyebrows knoted together and he looked deep into Vegeta's eyes

"You do love me," He whispers, "YOU DO, I can see it every time you look at me, you're just too fucking stubborn to say it," His fist connects with Vegeta's face, a blow he wasn't expecting. He feels his skin rip across his cheek bone, blood pouring down his already drenched cheek. Goku rains down punches to Vegeta's face letting out all the pent-up rage at never hearing those three simple words. Vegeta doesn't try to stop him, he takes the beating like a man, he deserves it after all. After what feels like an eternity Goku stops, breathing heavy

"You do," He pants out one last time before curling down and sobbing into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta wraps his arms round the other Saiyan trying to give him what small comfort he can. More than anything he wants to tell Goku he loves him, he itches to say it back. He wants to tell this man that he means the world to him, he is the reason he breathes, the cause of his heart beat, the centre of the world, he sets his heart on fire, he wants to say I love you too. but he can't say that, he can't say any of that. he lays and silently watches him cry, hating himself more and more for every sob that heaves from his Goku's glorious chest. He holds him tighter, that's all he can do.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy chapter 22

Vegeta lay on the bed, arms folded, facing away from the door. His face is still stinging from the damage Goku inflicted on it. He feels sad, the last thing he wants to do is upset his boyfriend, they have such a short time left together it seems silly to spend it mad at each other. Maybe he should try harder to show Goku how much he loves him, leave him no room for doubt like Bulma said, so he isn't allowed to say it in words but no one said he couldn't show him. That's it, Vegeta decides he will take Goku on another date, it's been a while since they went out together and done something special. This will be the date to end all dates, it will be the most romantic and beautiful evening either of them have ever spent. All that's left to do is figure out what he will do, that's the hard bit.

He doesn't hear the door open silently behind him as he wracks his brain for something so romantic it will sweep Goku off his feet.

"Vegeta," the voice calls from behind him. Vegeta smiles to himself, he loves that voice so much

"yes, Kakarot," he answers gently making sure there is no trace of anger in his voice, he needs Goku to know he is no longer cross with him

"I'm sorry for the way I blew up like that. I didn't mean to hurt you," Goku says sounding sad

"oh Kakarot, like you could hurt me, I hardly felt it," Vegeta lies smoothly patting the bed beside him. Goku smiles and bounds over to the bed jumping so heavily onto it that Vegeta nearly bounced clean off.

"calm down you big oath," Vegeta chuckles "so, I believe we had plans for once our spar was finished, would you like to follow them through?"

"huh? What plans?" Goku asks stupidly. Vegeta rolls his eyes, how can the fool not remember a conversation from just a few hours before

"we are supposed to be fucking Kakarot, I need you," Vegeta purrs, pulling Goku towards himself pushing his lips into the tender skin of Goku's throat, licking and nipping at him.

"oh right, those plans. Well if you want me Vegeta you know you can have me, I'm always yours," Goku answered sounding a little more awkward than usual, his blush a little deeper.

Vegeta takes his time when removing Goku's clothes, worshiping each inch of flesh as it is exposed, making Goku shiver and moan with anticipation. Vegeta can see his partner getting more and more flustered as he takes his time teasing and kissing him, making him wait.

"Vegeta..." Goku moans

"yes, my Kakarot,"

"I...I really want it," Goku admits blushing even deeper

"tell me how much you want it; scream for me," Vegeta says. Goku has learned full well that if he doesn't do as Vegeta says he doesn't get what he wants

"um, I can't scream for you coz people will hear us," Goku says a worried expression on his face

"that's never bothered you before, maybe this will loosen your tongue," Vegeta drops between Goku's legs and takes him into his mouth, sucking slowly and needily. Trying his best to fit Goku's huge dick into his mouth. Goku's back arches immediately and a small cry of pleasure leaves him

"Vegeta, ahhhh that feels so good," he exclaims. Vegeta can't help but smile around him, he keeps sucking moving his hand up and down along with his bobbing head. Goku is making nice noises, different from the ones he usually makes, he sounds a little shriller, his movements are a little jerkier, Vegeta wonders why but it doesn't bother him enough to stop.

He wets a finger and slowly, careful not to stretch him too fast, slides it inside of Goku, making him squeal even louder. Inside him feels tight, much tighter than what Vegeta is used to, weird, how can he have got tighter over night?

Vegeta works his finger slowly in and out enjoying the girly squeals provoked from his lover

"You like that, Kakarot?" He asks in a deep husky voice. He frowns slightly when Goku doesn't answer, he is acting a little strange.

"I asked you a question," Vegeta says, roughly forcing a second finger inside the other Saiyan

"Yes, yes, I like it," Goku finally pants. Vegeta smiles and moves his mouth back onto Goku's dick, sucking and fingering him at a slow and lazy pace, marvelling in the taste and feel of his beautiful partner.

"Are you ready to scream for me yet," Vegeta whispers seductively. He is shocked when Goku grabs him tight by the shoulders and yanks him up so they are face to face

"Please Vegeta, just take me," He whispers fervently. It's unusual for Goku to take charge like this, he mostly just does as he is told, Vegeta isn't sure he likes Goku pulling him around and refusing his requests but he goes with it, he doesn't want to upset him.

"As you wish, my Kakarot," Vegeta sighs and gently pushes into Goku's impatient body. Vegeta watches closely as Goku pulls an expression full of what looks like pain, but it can't be, they have been at it like rabbits the last few months, there's no way it could possibly be painful now, the first few days perhaps but not now. He starts to move slowly inside him, clenching his teeth as he is gripped harder than ever, god Goku is tight.

"Oh, oh fuuuck," Goku yells, grimacing and sucking in air through his teeth, jerking from side to side, he really doesn't look like he is enjoying himself at all. Vegeta stops moving while he speaks

"Are you ok?" he asks, brushing a few stray hairs from Goku's face

"yeah….it…it really hurts," Goku pants out

"Hurts?" Vegeta exclaims removing himself from Goku's body slowly as not to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Since when does sex hurt? Kakarot, what's wrong?" Concern spills from Vegeta's eyes, he feels terrible for hurting the younger Saiyan. Goku is silent for a moment, looking guilty, almost like he is about to cry

"Kakarot, please, are you still angry with me about earlier," Vegeta asks desperately trying to figure out why the other man looks so sad

"I'm real sorry bubs," Goku answers but this time his voice is totally different, he no longer sounds as he should.

"Lucy!" Vegeta cries, finally recognising why Goku felt and acted so odd, it's not Goku at all. He jumps up from the bed and turns away from her

"WHAT THE FUCK," he shouts, "Why would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry," She repeats fading back into her own form

"Sorry? FUCKING SORRY, WHAT DOES THAT CHANGE? I just cheated on Kakarot because of you. This is fucking sick. You're sick in the head. Get the fuck out of my bed,"

"Vegeta please dun be mad at me, I just wanted ya so much," she explains standing from the bed and conjuring up a red dress on her body

"You can't just take what you want," He yells, fuming that he has been tricked like this, he feels totally violated and completely guilty for doing this to his Kakarot.

"Ya always 'ave, all ya life ya took whateva ya wanted," She says grumpily

"Oh, so this is my fault, is it? you're going to turn it round on me? It's my fault you came here and molested me, is it?" Vegeta spits sarcastically

"I didn't molest ya, god ya make it sound so dramatic,"

"If I'd have known it wasn't Kakarot I would never have done that, you tricked me and quite frankly I'm glad I hurt you, I wish I'd been rougher,"

"Kinky fucker, why'd it hurt so much?"

"Coz you're a fucking virgin, of course it hurt, you can't just lay down and take a dick up the ass, you have to practice that shit. Now if you don't mind I am fucking fuming with you and I really don't want to look at you right now so how about you fuck off back to hell where you belong," he says leaving the room, slamming the door behind him, heading to the shower to try and wash her off his skin.

Lucy sits on the bed for a moment trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes, she will not cry over a mortal, she refuses to. Her hand rests gently on the white pillow beside her, she raises it to her face, it smells of him. she knows what she done is wrong, even by a demon's standards, but she just needed him so badly. She must have watched 200 times as he made love to Goku. telling him how beautiful he is and making him moan, she so wanted to be him in those moments. She would give anything to trade places just for a few seconds, just to feel Vegeta's body pressed to her own, and him to want to be there. That's when she had the idea, if she just became him she could have all that, just once, she would only do it once.

As soon as Goku left to do the shopping as he did once a week she made her move, taking his form and seeking out Vegeta. how was she supposed to know it would feel as though someone was shoving a red-hot poker up her butt. That was painful. She thinks back to when she saw Vegeta riding on Goku's monster, how the fuck did he do that? how is he not in half?

His face looked so angry when he realised it was her in his bed and not Goku, he looked devastated, his face broke Lucy's heart, why? Why can't he just want her the way she wants him.

She clicks her fingers and appears back in her office, bolting the door before she slumps into her chair and finally gives way to the tears she can no longer contain. She looks at Vegeta's file laying open on her desk, her favourite picture looking back at her, his flawless face taunting her as she cries for him

Her fist moves without her telling it to, she swings hard for the picture, hitting him square in the perfect jaw

"Why don't ya want me?" She wails and lets out another bout of sobs.

"Don't cry, little one," A whispering voice speaks from behind her

"Who's there?" She says wiping her tears and looking around the seemingly empty room. A figure steps forward materialising from the shadows at the back of the room

"Don't be frightened Lucy, it's just me," says the old man

"Asmodius, what are ya doing 'ere?" Lucy tries her best to hide the fact that she is crying, she doesn't want to appear weak in front of such a senior demon. Asmodius is the highest-ranking demon of lust in all of hell, Lucy doesn't want to disappoint him.

"Maybe I can help you little Lucy," He says with a wicked chuckle

"Help me with what?" she questions, her tears subsiding as she speaks

"I've been watching you closely for a while now, ever since Azazel told me I had a new lust demon to help me with my work, I knew that was too good to be true, so I did my research. Quite a predicament you've gotten yourself into don't you think?" Lucy feels her cheeks redden, Asmodius knows she is in love with a mortal, he knows she has just been rejected by a mortal, he just watched her cry for a mortal, could this get any worse?

"Yeah, look please dun tell me dad, Vegeta aint into me anyway so there's no need to grass me up is there?" She smiles her sweetest smile

"No, no need at all. Tell me, how much do you love him?"

"With all me heart, I'd do anything for 'im," She answers fervently

"Even cheat? At your own game?"

"I…. I'm not sure what ya means Asmodius," she stutters

"I can make Vegeta tell Goku that he loves him, if you want me too," Asmodius moves closer and smiles, his yellowed teeth peeking out from behind his lips

"but he would still be a mortal?" Lucy muses

"Ah-ha but that's the second part of the deal, I can make him a demon, a lust demon, I need a bit of help round here, my paper work is stacking up to the roof, Azazel belives he is already here so it wouldn’t take any explaining to him"

"And…. ya don't want nout in return?" Lucy asks, getting a feeling, she shouldn't trust him

"No, just some help, of course if you don't want him that much I can just go and find someone else to help me, I was only trying to offer you a solution to your problem," He turns towards the door

"Wait," She calls

"Yes, dear?" He smiles again

"Do it…please, I really want 'im,"

"Of course, you do dear, consider it done," He grins and leaves the room.

Lucy feels sick, a deep heavy feeling spreading through her, she feels guilty, but on top of that is another feeling. a fluttering inside, her heart beating just a little harder, he would be hers, forever. She is excited.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy chapter 23

Everything is ready, it has taken quite some preparation but hopefully it will all be worth it, Goku will know just how much Vegeta loves him when he sees how much effort he has put in to make this evening perfect. All he has left to do is pray that Bulma doesn't notice how much money he spent from her bank account to get this right. She never remembered to take his credit card back once they broke up, but regardless of whether she noticed or not, it was worth it. He had made the biggest decision of his life, he wasn't entirely sure it was the right decision, shit it was probably totally wrong but he was going to do it anyway. Despite only having a few short months of life left, despite kind of already being dead, ignoring the strange and unpredictable person he has become, he is going to ask Goku to marry him.

The large yacht looks kind of out of place moored up just of the coast of kami island, its tall mast wrapped with strings of fairy lights fanning out over the deck to create a glittering pagoda, it looks beautiful, if Vegeta does say so himself, it has taken him hours to get it just right. He has hung flowers in all different colours round the decking to remind Goku of the night they first made love, even though he still can't remember it himself. He has stuck pretend butterflies all around to remind him of their second date. He is dressed in his sharpest black suit with a bright orange tie, the exact same colour as Goku's training gi. He has cooked Oyakadon for them to eat and he even managed to get hold of orange and blue roses, after much searching, and he has a beautiful bouquet waiting for Goku, much bigger than the last bunch he gave to him. he plans to sail the yacht out onto the calm ocean and dance to Latin music, ask for his hand in marriage, then, provided he says yes, fuck him senseless under the stars, if that doesn't show the fool that Vegeta loves him then he doesn't know what will.

Now he just has to try to calm the fuck down and get Goku out here. He downs a shot of whiskey and takes a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to just call the whole thing off. He can't stop worrying about Goku's answer, what if he says no? as much as Vegeta knows that is just stupid, Goku would never turn him down he still can't stop worrying about it. And what if Chichi refuses to divorce Goku? Vegeta also can't see any reason why she would as far as he can make out she is kind of getting involved with Piccolo now, but again, he can't stop fretting about it. Well, there's no point in putting it off any longer, he flexes his muscles and makes his way to the house to find his hopefully soon to be husband.

Inside kame house Goku is doing the laundry, his and Vegeta's bed sheets sure do get messy, he thinks to himself as he happily bundles them into the machine, glancing round to make sure Oolong isn't about, he really got cross when he saw how dirty the last load of washing was, he said the guys would have to stop bringing food into the bedroom if they can't keep from spilling it on the bed. Goku doesn't want to keep food out of the bedroom. food and sex is his favourite combination of things.

Just then Vegeta enters the utility room, wearing a beautifully tailored suit and grinning from ear to ear, a rare sight for the prince who mostly wears a grumpy frown

"Come Kakarot, I've a surprise for you," He says holding out as hand for the younger Saiyan to take

"What is it Geeta?" Goku asks excitedly, taking his boyfriends hand

"If I answered that it wouldn't be a surprise would it, idiot," Vegeta tells him playfully "Close your eyes" He instructs. Goku does as he is told and allows Vegeta to lead him slowly from the house, he peeks a couple of times just to make sure he doesn't fall over anything. He hopes the surprise includes food, he's hungry.

Roshi and Oolong sit on the sofa watching an aerobics video, they pay no mind to the giggling man being led across the front room with his eyes closed, they are more than used to the Saiyan couple's weird antics by now. it's nice to see Goku so happy.

Vegeta gets to the edge of the water, the boat is a little way off shore.

"Ok, lets fly a little, keep those eyes tight shut," He says raising slowly off the ground, Goku following with a smile. They float together over the calm water, Vegeta stops only once to kiss Goku's soft lips, then he leads them down gently onto the deck of the boat.

Goku knows they were above water and he knows they didn't fly long enough to get to any other dry land, so he can figure out that he just landed on a boat. The smells around him are confusing, he can smell food, this is a good start to whatever Vegeta has planned for him. he can also smell flowers, which is nice

"Wait there," Vegeta whispers into his ear, leaving him stood alone, eyes closed, mouth smiling on the deck of the beautifully decorated yacht.

"Now open your eyes," Vegeta's whispered voice tells Goku, who slowly, warily complies. The boat is beautiful, Goku can't hold the smile off his face as he takes in the splendour of the yacht Vegeta has somehow got a hold of, the lights above them twinkling like a thousand fire flies, the flowers filling the air with a lovely aroma

"Vegeta this is wonderful," Goku says blushing. He is handed a glass of champagne, he has never really liked the stuff much but since its Vegeta has given it to him, he will drink it.

"To us," Vegeta holds his glass up for a toast.

"To us," Goku agrees and their glasses touch ever so gently, a tiny ting echoing around them on the silent ocean. Goku smiles at the man he loves, watching the land behind him vanish into the distance. They are all alone out here, just the two of them and it is perfect.

Vegeta throws the anchor when they are a good few miles away from shore, he serves dinner at a small wooden table on the deck, a small candle flickering in the sea breeze between them. He cooked enough for twelve men so hopefully it should be just enough for him and Goku.

Vegeta fingers the ring box in his pocket, the ring is simple, a single silver band with an inscription inside. He knows at first Goku won't understand what the writing means, he might be confused but when the time comes and Vegeta dies again he will understand. The words inside the ring simply say, "I'll be waiting". God, he hopes Goku is smart enough to understand what he is on about. He had to try and give him some sort of message, something to tell him he would be there on the other side, still wanting him, still his, forever. But he knows he must do it in a way that doesn't break the rules of his quest, he is sure Goku will understand.

Once their food is gone and Goku's belly is full, Vegeta goes over the little stereo in the corner, he made a playlist already, starting with the song he translated to Goku all those months ago. The music drifts around them, the swaying of the waves seeming to move in time to the beautiful melody. Vegeta takes Goku's hand and pulls him into his arms, they swing together in silence, enjoying the music and the gentle lapping sounds of the waves rubbing the sides of the boat. The full moon hanging heavy above their heads casting a blue glow across the pretty scene. Vegeta wanted to wait a little longer but this is just too perfect. He steadies himself to say the most important sentence he has ever said, checks the ring for the thousandth time and takes another deep breath in a final attempt to still his beating heart.

"Kakarot, I need to ask you something," He says, his voice tight with worry

"What is it Vegeta, you can ask me anything," Goku answers, his eyes full of stars as he looks down at the strained expression of the man he loves

"Close your eyes," Vegeta whispers

"Again?" He chuckles

"Just do it clown," Vegeta snaps, his voice full of affection. Goku closes his eyes for the second time that day and waits to be led somewhere, he isn't. he waits in silence for a moment, what can Vegeta be doing?

Vegeta is panicking, he is down on one knee in front of the love of his life, or death? And he is about to ask the biggest question he could ever ask, he holds his breath, it's all he can do to keep from hyperventilating. It wouldn't be very fun at all if he passed out right now, not to mention completely un-manly. He mentally slaps himself, man up, he tells himself sternly

"Open your eyes," He instructs, his voice sounding confident even if nothing else was.

Goku opens his eyes, Vegeta isn't there. He wonders where the smaller Saiyan could have gone to, maybe he wants to play hide and seek, that would be fun. Yes, that must be it. Goku goes to step forward only to see Vegeta is on the floor in front of him, what on earth is he doing down there. He moves to help him up, then suddenly he realises what is happening, he notices Vegeta's stance, down on one knee. He sees the silver ring sitting snuggly in the black velvet ring box. Vegeta is proposing! Goku is speechless, he just stares open mouthed at the other Saiyan

"Kakarot…...Son Goku. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Vegeta asks in a voice clear and confident.

Goku has never been happier, he cannot find words so he simply nods. Vegeta beams up at him, looking like the Cheshire cat and slides the silver ring onto his ring finger, it's a perfect fit.

Goku yanks Vegeta up, his feet leaving the ground and kisses him, deeply.

"Yes, Vegeta I'd like that," Goku sobs through happy tears, holding his fiancée so tight never wanting to let him go.

Vegeta feels so proud of himself, he looks into Goku's eyes and sees his whole life there, everything he has been searching for is right here. He feels a strange feeling that he puts down to the overload of emotion, he is wrong. His body feels different somehow, as though it is not his own, his face becomes a picture of confusion as he tries to figure out what the hell is happening to him. before he knows it, his mouth is speaking, saying words he didn't tell it to say, but he is powerless to stop it

"Kakarot," He says, "I love you,". And just like that his body is his own again. His hands fly to his face in shock, why did he say that? what the fuck happened?

"I didn't mean to say that!" he yells

"It's ok Vegeta, you can say it. I love you too." Goku answers still crying happy tears, not understanding the situation in the slightest.

Vegeta feels an excruciating pain searing through his chest, his heart that was so full of love and beating so fast, suddenly becoming still. The false life that had been gifted to him draining away

"Kakarooot," He calls as he falls to his knees clutching at his aching chest

"No," He calls out. He knows he is dying, he knows he has failed. He will never see Kakarot again. The realisation makes him feel emptier that he has ever been. Fighting for breath he looks up at the love of his life who is now kneeling at his side calling his name frantically

"I love you," He sighs as the very last breath leaves his tired body, his eyes close and his world drifts to black.

Goku feels the world stop spinning, he hears Vegeta's heart stop, his whispered declaration of love then he moves no more.

"Vegeta, no Vegeta wake up," He screams in vain, pounding his fists into his lover's chest trying to force his dead heart to beat

"Please Vegeta," He cries, tears causing his vision to become a blurry mess. He sobs into Vegeta's chest willing him with all his heart and soul to wake up, but knowing he won't. With a desperate wail, he lifts his fingers to his forehead, he will take Vegeta to Bulma, she can make him come back, she has to. SHE HAS TO.

As he disappears Asmodius smiles from the shadows, his work here is done.

Bulma sits in her office working on the same damn formula she has been working on for over a year now, she has finished animal trials and is now ready to move on to Human testing, it was a nerve-wracking procedure and finding test subjects was going to be hard considering the type of medicine she has created. But she will do it, she is determined.

She hardly jumps when Goku appears in front of her, she is almost used to it at this point, it is his face that scares her. He looks totally distraught, tears streaming down his face

"Goku what's wrong, where is Vegeta?" She asks, immediately worried about her estranged husband

"HE'S GONE, WHERE IS HE GONE?" Goku yells looking at his empty arms that moments ago held his fiancé. Bulma watches in bafflement as he disappears and reappears a few times, looking more and more terrified each time he comes back

"BULMA, HE DIED, HE DIED IN MY ARMS AND I LOST HIM," Goku screams, clutching at Bulma's dress in total desperation

"Help me, I need him back, HELP ME HE'S GONE," He whimpers falling to his knees in defeat not knowing where to look for his dead lover

Bulma looks down at Goku, he is struggling to breath, bent over in agony at his loss, screaming for help. She doesn't know what to do he is clearly catatonic, she does the only thing that seems logical, she reaches into her medicine cabinet and grabs a needle, she injects it into Goku's neck and after a few more moments of his blood curdling screams he finally drops to the ground and falls silent.

Once he is asleep she gets trunks to carry him to a bed and calls Goku's old house, she knows Piccolo will be there. She is going to need his help if she is going to find Vegeta.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy chapter 24

Lucy sits beside her bed staring at her beautiful prince, she does feel guilty for cheating at her own game but looking at him now, sleeping peacefully in her bed, it was worth it. Had she let Vegeta go, as she probably should have she would never find love, no one else can compare to him. Vegeta is perfection, he has just the right amount of goodness in him to make him different to all the other guys down here that Lucy had to choose from before, but he is still evil, no doubt about it, his energy is dark and exciting. Then there's his looks, Vegeta looks amazing. Yeah, he is short, quite a lot shorter than Lucy, especially with the heels she wears, but that takes nothing away from his attractiveness, he is gorgeous. Lucy smiles to herself, she's gonna make him so happy. She knows he is gonna be distraught at first, loosing Goku is gonna hit the prince hard, but she will get him through it, she will help him. then when Goku dies she will bring him here as a gift for her king. She leans forward and softly kisses his closed eyelid.

Vegeta's eyes flutter open, his vision is a mass of colours that have no meaning, where is he, what happened? Why can't he remember anything? Slowly his vision clears and a face comes into view

"Kakarot?" He whispers, his voice horse

"Nope, soz babe," Lucy answers

"Oh, it's you. What the fuck are you doing here?" He moans

"I live 'ere bubs," She answers. Vegeta sits up unsteadily and takes in his environment, he is in Lucy's room, in hell

"What the fuck am I doing here?" He changes his question

"Ya dun remember?" she asks sadly

"Umm, I remember a boat, and I asked Kakarot to marry me! HE SAID YES! Oh, fuck I'm getting married," He exclaims, trying to jump up in excitement but soon giving up on the idea when he realises how dizzy his head is. Now Lucy feels incredibly guilty, she half wishes she didn't cheat after seeing his excitement, but only half.

"Vegeta, that's not all that happened. Think harder," She prompts him sadly

"Then…. then he kissed me and I…." She sees the smile fall hard from his face "I told him I loved him," He says so quietly its barely audible.

"Why? Why did I do that? you can give me another chance right? I mean were friends now, surely you can do something," He says almost desperate

"Sorry Vegeta, I dun make the rules," She shrugs

"Please, I can't lose him now," he begs

"Vegeta, I'm really sorry there's nout I can do," She says with finality

His body slumps, feeling the weight of the world press down on his shoulders, what has he done, why did he say that, if he had just kept his stupid mouth shut he would have had eternity to tell Goku he loved him, but no, he had to let his stupid sentiment get the better of him and ruin everything.

His chest feels empty. He is going back to hell, back to that endless nothing, the eternal non-existence, only this time it would be a thousand times worse, he would never see Goku again. This was the end of the line, he would never see that perfect, infuriating grin on that beautiful face ever again. Never run his fingers through those wayward locks, never kiss his soft lips again. Vegeta is damned to long for his lover forever, to pine for him. he will have him now only in his memories

"How about another deal? I bet the quest master 4000 has lots more cool tasks for me to do? How about it?" He says trying anything to convince her to change her mind

"It's the quest master 3000, Vegeta, and I can't bubs, its done now, I'm sorry," She says a little more firmly

"God, I don't wanna go back down there," He sighs trying to hold back tears

"Down there? What do ya mean? Ya gonna stay wi me, right?" She says confused

"No, if I can't have him I don't want anybody," Vegeta says, a single tear escaping him

"But I told ya already, ya can bring im wi ya," Lucy reminds him hoping that he will change his mind, it would be heart-breaking to have to send him away after all she done to keep him

"I won't damn Kakarot to an eternity in hell as my bit on the side. As appealing as that sounds, he is worth so much more. I want him to be happy, and if that means I have to let him go, so be it" Vegeta explains sadly.

Lucy nods, she never knew he felt that strongly for him. he loves him enough to give up everything to keep him happy

"What can I do to change ya mind, Vegeta. I really want ya with me, please," She begs

"There's nothing that will change my mind…. or maybe, if you let me see him again, can you do that? can you let me see him? just once,"

"I can maybe do a very short amount of time," She says uncertainly

"One hour, that's all I ask, one hour with Kakarot and I'll give you what you want, I'll be your king, please Lucy just let me see him,"

"Deal," She quickly shakes his hand, an excited grin on her face "You won't regret it Vegeta. I'll make you happy I swear, you can have whatever you want, I'll give you the world"

"Ok, whatever, just please, take me to him,".

Goku drifts in and out of consciousness, he is vaguely aware of a conversation happening around him. he can't really make out what they are saying or who is talking, his brain is too fuzzled. He feels like he should try to clear the fog from his mind, but something in the back his head tells him not to, it screams at him to hold on to it for as long as he possibly can. Cling to this blissful oblivion as though his very life depends on it, stay here where reality can't get him. Reality is bad, reality is a painful abys of heartache and torment, this is nice, this is calm, far away from the harsh agony of reality. Stay here.

But he can only hold on so long and soon enough, the awful truth hits him like a bag of hammers.

Vegeta.

The love of his life, the only person who ever understood him, the only other one like him is gone. Not just dead, but gone. Goku searched everywhere for him earlier, he isn't here, he is no longer in this world.

There is no Vegeta.

He tries to open his eyes, they sting and the lights in the room are far too bright. He closes his eyes again and lays there, his body drained but his mind working overtime. There must be a way he can find his prince, he must be somewhere, he can't have just gone forever, he CANT.

He thinks back to that pained expression on Vegeta's face as he died in his arms, the almost silent sigh of I love you as his heart gave up and beat a final time. That can't be the end.

He feels a single tear run down his face leaving a cold and uncomfortable damp track in its path. Goku hardly ever cries, that is more Vegeta's thing but right now he feels as though he could cry forever. He tunes in the conversation around him

"Well, if he is dead we can use it, but only if you can find him. I need a body for it to work," Bulma's pretty voice rings out

"I don't even know where to start looking, but we have to find him for Goku's piece of mind, I've been trying to track where he goes when he vanishes but so far I've had no luck," piccolo answers

"Can't you look harder, I hate to see him like this," Chichi says, concern filling her voice

"Im trying my best Chi, I swear," Piccolo says.

Goku opens his eyes again, this time the light is a little more bearable. Bulma is sat at a computer in the corner of the room. Chichi is in a small armchair, Piccolo beside her, holding her hand.

"Vegeta," Goku croaks, his throat dry and raspy.

"He's awake, Goku, can you hear me honey," Chichi is at his side wiping a damp cloth over his face within a second. He forces himself to sit up, even though the groggy feeling is weighing him down

"Need to find him," he rasps

"We will find him, I promise, you need to rest first, there's no point trying to run around like this, you are all drugged up. Let me get you some water," Chichi fusses over Goku helping him to drink the water even after he assures her that he doesn't need help, he can hold a glass. But Chichi will have none of it, and Goku may not be with her anymore but he knows better than to argue with her.

"So, what is it, exactly, how does it work?" Piccolo asks Bulma, peering over her shoulder at the endless lines of data on her screen

"It's pretty basic really, it's just C25H28O9N5PNO3NACL," she explains with a little smile,

"Yeah…. can you dumb it down a bit, I don't know what all those letters mean," Piccolo says flatly

"Oh, sorry. It's a compound made of DNA, lots of oxygen, adrenaline, salt water and glucose. When someone dies their DNA starts to disintegrate immediately, so we replace that, fill in the gaps if you like, salt water and glucose are to rehydrate that blood, it usually dries up pretty quick. The adrenaline is to make the heart beat again and push the oxygen round the body. it's worked on rats and monkeys so I can't see why it wouldn't work on Vegeta. however…." She trails off

"What? is there a chance it won't work?" Piccolo looks sceptical

"No, im confident it will work, but…. it's human DNA, so he might end up a little more…. not Saiyan,"

"Can't you use Goku's DNA?" Piccolo asks

"It's taken me over a year to perfect this formula, if I start changing stuff now I'll have to go back through animal testing, I have no idea how much Saiyan DNA would change it, I can't use it on Vegeta if its untested. And I don't have time to start messing with it, by the time I'd got it right he would have completely disintegrated, I can't use it if he doesn't have a heart left, that is if we ever find his body,"

Goku hears her words and lets out a small moan

"Sorry Goku, were gonna find him, he can't have gone far,"

"He has gone far," Goku says sitting up on the edge of the bed he has been sleeping on "He isn't anywhere, Piccolo do you think he will come back again like he did before?"

"I don't know Goku, he has never been gone for this long before,"

Goku doesn't know what to say, he looks down at the silver band on his second finger, he spins it slightly with the fingers on the other hand a sad smile pulls at his lips

"What is that ring?" Chichi asks, noticing that it is not their wedding ring on his finger, but a different ring "Did Vegeta give you that?" she asks

"Yeah, he asked me to marry him, right before he…., I said yes. I hope you don't mind Chichi,"

Chichi throws her arms around him, holding him close, she feels her heart breaking to see her husband this sad, they may not be an item anymore but Goku is and always will be her best friend, her first love and the father of her children. He will always hold a special place in her heart and it pains her to see him this torn up

"Of course, I don't mind silly, and when we find Vegeta and use Bulma's formula to bring him back to life, I better have front row seats at the wedding,"

"What about the dragon balls? We can bring him back with those, right?" Goku says, a real smile on his face

"Sorry Goku, he's already been wished back once, shenron can't bring him back again, but don't worry my formula will work. As long as we find him. let me see your ring," Bulma exclaims holding out her hand. Goku slides the band from his finger and drops it into Bulma's palm

"How did he ask you," She says, under any other circumstances she would be jumping up and down at the prospect of organising Goku and Vegeta's wedding, but now she feels her eyes well up

"Was it on a boat? With a shit ton of flowers and fairy lights?"

"Yeah, how did you know," Goku asks

"I saw his credit card statement, that's so romantic. I swear I'll find him for you Goku" she says fervently, if she wasn't determined before she certainly is now. she will find her husband, bring him back to life, divorce him and watch as he marries her best friend. Life sure is strange. She goes to hand Goku his ring back

"Wait," She calls "There's something written inside," She exclaims

"Let me see," Goku snatches the ring and squints as he tries to read the tiny writing, reading has never been Goku's forte

"I'll…. be …. wait…. ing," he reads slowly "What does that mean? What does he mean by that?" he looks up confused, meeting the eyes of every other person in the room, hoping someone had some kind of explanation for this unusual inscription

"Did he know…...did he know he was gonna disappear and now he's waiting for me to come and get him. what does he mean?" Goku asks again frustrated that he can't decipher Vegeta's message

"I'm not definite but it sure sounds like he knew, he must be waiting for you, what else could he mean?" Chichi muses

"Ok so let's find him. he died right so surely king Yemma must have seen him, I'll go ask him where my Vegeta is,"

Goku raises his fingers to his forehead, then stops. The room suddenly grows cold and a dark energy saturates the area.


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy chapter 25

Red glitter flitters across Goku's vision, he drops into a fighting stance, not sure what to expect, but doesn't hold it for long

"Kakarot," is all he hears before he is knocked onto his back by a heavy object, kisses raining down on his face from the man now on top of him

"Vegeta," He sighs, wrapping his arms around the small hard body he has grown to love more than anything in the world. The prince feels as though he is made of ice, Vegeta's body has been cold to the touch for a while now but not like this, Goku finds himself shivering at the chilly embrace

"You're so cold, baby," He says, willing his teeth to stop chattering, but not trying to move away, and he doesn't stop kissing his prince. No amount of ice could stop him from kissing Vegeta right now

"I love you Kakarot, I'm so sorry for leaving you," Vegeta says between kisses

Both Chichi and Bulma are watching with wide eyes as the two men make out passionately on the floor, but Piccolo is not. He stands in front of Chichi protectively and stares at the woman who brought Vegeta here. He has been feeling her evil energy for a long time now, and has mostly grown accustomed to how dark she is, but being in such a small space with her is making him feel on edge, especially with Chichi here too. He scowls at her and she smiles back

"Chill out big, green guy, I aint ere ta hurt no one," She assures him

"So why are you here, who are you? and what do you want with Vegeta?" Piccolo asks, not relaxing his stance even a little

"That's a lotta questions bub. Right, I'm ere coz he wanted to see Kakadick, I'm Lucy, soon to be queen of hell, pleased ta meet ya, and I want Vegeta to rule at me side, as me king," She explains. Vegeta can hear what she is saying he just chooses to ignore her, he is far too busy kissing Goku to care about her words, but he isn't aware that Goku is listening too. Nearly as soon as those words leave her lips Vegeta is placed gently on the bed and Goku has his hand round Lucy's throat, a threatening growl rumbling in his chest, electricity crackling around him and his hair glowing blue. Lucy looks straight into Goku's eyes, no fear on her face, Goku may be strong but he is no match for her.

"He will never be your anything," Goku snarls. Lucy's hair starts to burn and her eyes slowly turn darker. The room becomes noticeably cooler, Piccolo puts his arms around Chichi to keep her warm in the nearly freezing temperature.

Lucy glares at Goku,

"Remove your hand from me, fool or I'll…."

"Lucy," Vegeta's stern voice rings out in a warning, he knows she could crush Goku if she so desired. The room, and Lucy return to normal at Vegeta's voice

"It's ok, I won't touch him, bubs," She assures Vegeta, her eyes not leaving Goku's "I would neva do that to ya, Vegeta,"

Vegeta walks over to where the two huge power sources angrily flair at each other, completely safe in the knowledge that neither one of them would ever do anything to hurt him in any way, Goku is safe from Lucy purely because she knows hurting him would inavertedly hurt Vegeta, she won't do that. He softly takes Goku's hand from Lucy's neck

"It's ok baby," he tries to reassure Goku

"What does she mean, you will be her king, you're not hers, your mine, HE'S MINE," he shouts angrily at Lucy,

"I am yours baby, my heart will always be yours. I never knew I would feel this way about you, shit I didn't even know I could feel this way until you showed me, thank you Kakarot. But I've messed up, I've made deals and I can't stay with you now, I'm so sorry. I've only got an hour then I have to go with Lucy, but I will always belong to you, I promise," he wipes the tears from his eyes "I guess I have some explaining to do,"

Goku sits on the bed, cross legged and looking baffled as Vegeta tries his best to explain the whole crazy scenario to him, even with Piccolo's help it is difficult, he just can't grasp the situation. they really don't have time to go over things again and again, they only have an hour. Eventually after twenty minutes of valuable time, Goku finally seems to understand.

"So, this whole thing was nothing but a bet?" he asks sadly

"At first yes, but you know that's not what it is now right? Look at me Kakarot. I love you, you believe that don't you?" Vegeta asks, the last thing he wants is to die with Goku not believing that he loved him

"Of course I believe you, I love you too Vegeta. I'm really sorry," Goku says through tears

"What are you sorry for?"

"I wasn't there when you died, I should have saved you. And then I kept pressuring you to tell me you loved me, and I never…. I never told you how much I respected you from the first time we met, you really are special Vegeta,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Vegeta whispers "Can you lot leave us alone for a bit?" Vegeta asks the other people in the room. Piccolo, chichi and Bulma nod and file toward the door.

"Bulma, wait one second," Vegeta calls, she stops and looks at him

"Tell trunks that he makes me proud, every day, and that I approve of all his choices, he will know what I mean," Vegeta tells her. She nods then leaves the room along with the others.

Lucy vanishes with a sparkle.

The second Lucy has gone Goku speaks more urgently

"let's run away, now, if we go now she won't be able to take you away from me,"

"Shhhh, she can still hear you. That won't work, I'm dead anyway. There's nothing we can do,"

"Can I come visit you in hell at least? This can't be the last time I see you? I want to get married,"

"Hell is no place for you, I'm so sorry. I wanted to marry you too. Kakarot, give me your ring," Vegeta says, And Goku immediately slides the silver band from his finger and places it in Vegeta's palm. Vegeta kisses the ring then holds it in one hand, Goku's hand in the other. He looks his fiancée in the eyes and says in the clearest voice he can muster through his tears

"Son Goku, I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love and affection for you, I promise to hold you in my heart, eternally, even if I can't hold you in my arms, to love and to cherish you in life and death no matter where we end up, or how far apart we are, forever and ever," he slides the ring onto Goku's finger

"Kakarot, do you take me, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyan's," They both laugh a little despite their tears as he says this "To be your unlawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Goku snivels

"I pronounce us man and…. man, you may now kiss your groom," Vegeta whispers leaning in close to claim Goku's lips. They kiss with more passion than they ever have before, knowing it may be their last kiss making them savour every caress of the others tongue.

"Promise me you will never take that ring off, promise," Vegeta whispers

"I'll never take it off, even if someone cuts of my finger I'll just wear it on a different one," he says with a perfect straight face. Vegeta grins a little

"Why would someone cut off your finger, moron," He chuckles

"Err, I dunno, but they might," Goku shrugs

"You're an idiot," Vegeta tells him running his fingers down Goku's face and neck, trying to commit the texture, the temperature and every grove to memory, he never wants to forget a single feature, even in a millennium he hopes he can still recall the bright glint in his lover's eyes. The way he smells. His clunky movements, his boyish voice, every little detail, he wants to store them all away in a secret part of his mind where nothing, not even time can steal them from him

"I'm your idiot, remember,"

"I'll never forget," Vegeta whispers back.

They spend their final minuets holding each other so close they can barely breath, lips against skin wet with tears

"Vegeta, it's time to go bubs," Lucy's sad voice interrupts them

"Five more minutes, please," Vegeta begs

"Sorry luvvie," Lucy answers, her own eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Vegeta nods, there is no point delaying the inevitable, he hardens his heart and takes a deep breath

"Goodbye my Kakarot, I love you,"

"I love you too Vegeta," Goku answers, choking on his tears as he tries to speak. Vegeta places one final kiss on Goku's mouth

"Never forget me," he whispers then walks over to Lucy

"Ready?" she asks. Vegeta nods once and without looking back at Goku he disappears. Goku is left alone, but not for long. Piccolo senses the moment that Lucy and Vegeta left this world and he knows Goku will need his friends. He will need all the support he can get at a time like this.

Chichi enters the room first, Goku is sitting on the edge of the bed, silently, staring at his hand. As she draws closer she can see he is twisting the silver ring on his finger

"You'll be ok," She tells him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I know it's hard, and you will never get over him, but you will learn to live without him, I promise" She assures him, hoping her words do something to help him. Chichi knows all too well how it feels to lose the love of your life, Goku died while they were together a few times, leaving her to grieve for him before he was wished back by the dragon balls, or given new life. She knows Goku is in so much pain right now

"I won't learn to live without him," he says firmly

"You will, it will get easier,"

"I won't coz I'm not gonna live without him. king Yemma owes me a few favours, I'm gonna ask him to let me down into hell. I'm going to get my husband back,"

"Goku are you crazy, did you feel Lucy's power, she would crush you," Piccolo exclaims "I think you will be best to just let him go,"

"I know she is strong but I need to try, and if she kills me then she kills me, death has gotta be better than how I feel right now," he shrugs

"No, Goku, that is the worst thing you could do, how will Vegeta feel if he has to watch you die for him?"

"He will understand, you would too if you had ever been in love," Goku tells Piccolo

"I'm in love now Goku," Piccolo says, a little blush on his green cheeks

"Really, with who?" Goku asks, he didn't realise Piccolo was in love, he has been so wrapped up in Vegeta he hasn't paid much attention to anybody else

"I, erm, I wanted to tell you this at a better time but I suppose now is as good as any. I'm in love with Chichi, Goku,"

"Really?" Goku asks looking between the two of them "I had no idea, that's great news guys, I'm pleased for you," Goku says, trying to force a smile onto his uncooperating face

"So Piccolo, you do understand then? if Chichi was down there, would you go to hell to get her back?"

"I would go to the deepest darkest part of hell for her," He answers, causing Chichi to smile up at him

"And that's what I'm gonna do for my Vegeta, I will get him back, or die trying,"


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy chapter 26

"So, I'll have the formula ready in my hand the whole time you are gone. The second you get Vegeta back into this world you need to instant transmit straight to me, the faster you get him to me the better the serum will work, ok Goku?" Bulma tells him matter of factly, she has her doubts that he will return at all, the way Piccolo was speaking is as though he has no chance of beating this Lucy woman.

"Yep I'll bring him straight to you, Bulma, you're sure you can fix him?" Goku asks for the hundredth time

"I'll do all I can," She promises, Goku nods

"I'll gather all the z fighters and we will all be waiting for you to return, if Lucy follows you back here we will all be ready to fight at your side Goku, we won't let her take Vegeta," Piccolo assures him. If he was being brutally honest he would much rather just leave Vegeta in hell, he doesn't particularly dislike the guy, but he doesn't much like him either, the only reason he is agreeing to all this is to make Goku happy, because until Goku is happy Chichi won't be happy. The only way to make Goku happy is to help him get Vegeta back, so that's what he will do.

"Thanks Piccolo, I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Goku says giving his friend a confident smile. Piccolo can't help but admire Goku, he faces every challenge head on, with a smile on his face. No matter how big or strong his opponent is he doesn't show fear, he must be shitting himself right now, he is about to go into hell and face god only knows what, but he smiles.

Goku tightens his belt, and lifts his fingers to his forehead

"If all goes well, I'll see you soon guys, if not, I'll see you in other world," then he vanishes.

Vegeta is crying. He has been crying for a long time. He's not like loudly sobbing but he is snivelling. Lucy has seen Goku comfort him when he cries a lot of times, she should know how to make him feel better by now, but she doesn't. nothing she says seems to make him feel any better at all. She has given him Nutella, told him he is going to become an all-powerful lust demon, she had hugged him and offered to show him what Goku is doing, but nothing is helping. All she gets back is "I'm not hungry" "I don't care about power" "don't touch me," "Do I really look like I'm ready to look at Kakarot yet," She is just about at her wits end when a small knock at the bedroom door gives her a little hope, surely that will be Asmodius come to fill his end of their bargain and make Vegeta a demon. Then she can bring him out of her room and introduce him to her father as her chosen one.

She pulls the door open

"About time Asmo…..." She stops speaking as she sees Gabe stood outside looking more than a little flustered

"Alright Gabe, come in hun, what can I do for ya," She ushers the worried looking angel into her room, grateful for the interruption

"Ya ok luv, ya looks a bit panicky there," She says taking in her friend's appearance

"Well…I may have fucked up, just a little bit…." He says quietly

"What dya mean Gabe, what's happened, are ya in trouble?" She asks, feeling a little anxious herself now, she hoped Gabe wasn't getting into trouble for hanging out with her

"No, I'm not in trouble, I may have accidentally gotten someone else into trouble, totally by accident of course," He admits with an awkward smile

"What did ya do? Who's in trouble cozza ya?"

"Errrr, soz babes, you are," He tells her sadly

"What dya mean Gabe just tell me what's going on for fuck sake," She yells feeling annoyed that he isn't being clearer with her, it's not like Gabe to beat around the bush, if he has something to say he says it no matter what. this worries her, if Gabe is holding his tongue, it must be bad

"Right well a couple of months ago this rumour started about you, Lilith saw you in the corridor making out with this demon. She told everyone of course and everyone has been really pleased for you..." He pauses

"So? That's good then right. It were Vegeta she musta saw me with, what's that got to do wi ya fucking up?"

"Well I wasn't quite finished. Obviously, people know we are close so I got asked a lot of irritating questions, mostly I just said I didn't know anything but when Raziel asked me I… I kinda told him the truth,"

"You fucking what?" Lucy yells

"I didn't expect him to tell everyone, for Christ's sake he is the angel of secrets, I didn't think he would go around blabbing to every tom dick and harry that your new man is mortal, did I?"

"He told everyone?" Lucy's voice is no longer loud and angry, it has now become quiet and scared. Gabe just nods.

Vegeta senses that something I wrong, Lucy never sounds scared

"What's the problem?" He asks, wiping the wetness from his cheeks

"Azazel is absolutely fuming, he says both you and the mortal took him for a fool, Obviously Lucy, your dad isn't gonna let him hurt you but he wants Vegeta gone, for good," Gabe informs them

"So, it's settled," Vegeta smiles "Send me back to Kakarot, I'm not welcome here," He says, letting a tiny slither of hope enter his heart

"Nope, he doesn't want you sent back to the living, as I said Azazel is really angry, he wants you wiped from existence,"

"No! that's not gonna happen I'll fucking kill Azazel myself before I let him near Vegeta,"

"You can't kill Azazel you numpty, he would wipe the floor with you, just get over it, Lucy," Gabe says unapologetically. Lucy flairs her power, she is darker and stronger than Vegeta has ever felt her, she is burning hot, but the room is icy cold. Vegeta's teeth start to chatter, goose bumps make the hairs on his arms stand on end and he wraps his arms around himself. It's so cold. He does something unexpected even to him, he walks over to Lucy and puts his arms around her. The temperature raises a little and Lucy calms a bit. He knows he should hate her, she is a demon, nothing good about her, but he doesn't. he can understand her, and she him. she is willing to die to protect him, just as he would do the same for Goku. Love is a powerful thing, more powerful that any brute strength. You can be the strongest being in any universe, you fall in love you're weak as shit.

"It's ok, Lucy," He whispers in her ear "I don't mind being wiped. I wouldn't want you to fight a fight you can't win. I've already had to say goodbye to Kakarot, I can't say goodbye to you too,"

"No!" she repeats even more firmly, leaning into his embrace. This is what she has wanted the whole time. He came to her, he voluntarily walked over and hugged her, she can't lose him now she just can't. The thought of seeing him wiped is too much to bear, she needs to protect him, she will fight to the death if she must. She will get him out of hell, where he will be safe.

"Gabe, does they know where we are? Do they know Vegeta is here wi me?" She asks, speaking fast, a plan forming in her mind

"Yes, I believe so, they will probably be already on their way," He answers with a shrug "Better say your goodbyes,"

"Gabe if ya don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna shove ya wings up ya asshole, alright?". Under any other circumstances Gabe would have argued back, told her he'd like to see her try but today he felt she probably wasn't making idle threats, Lucy meant business.

"right I'm gonna have ta take him somewhere else for now, until I can figure something out, let's go ta me office," She clicks her fingers but nothing happens, she tries again, still nothing

"What's going on?" She says puzzled

"Your power has been blocked, Lucy," Gabriel says, "you still have your strength but none of your magic. If you wanna get him out of here you're gonna have to walk him out the front door, and that aint gonna happen girl, Azazul will be waiting there for you, you may as well just give up," Gabe says, annoying Lucy more and more every second

"No, I'll neva give up. If I can't walk im out the front door, I'll walk im out the back door," She says smugly

"Hahahaha are you for real, you will never get him through all nine levels of hell to the other exit, you know better than I how much of a treacherous path that is,"

"Well I don't see I ave much of a choice coz a ya big mouth, I gotta get im outta hell somehow aint I," she yells

"And say by some miracle you manage it, what then? You can't give him any more life, your power is blocked, so you're just gonna throw a dead man into the world of the living, what's the point?"

Lucy's shoulders slump a little at Gabe's harsh words, he is right, with no power she can't make Vegeta alive, if she sends him to the world of the living he is a dead man, if she keeps him here he is wiped from existence, well, dead has to be better than gone, right?

"I'll worry about that when I get there," Lucy snaps

"Ha, well you won't have to worry about it then, you won't even make it to the fourth level alone," Gabe says smugly, it almost seems as though he is enjoying this, Lucy always knew he could be a bit of a dick but it hurts to see him treating her this way

"She won't have to do it alone," A different deeper voice speaks from behind them at the back of the large room.

Vegeta feels his dead heart beat inside him, that's a voice that could raise his spirits in the blackest of situations. He tries to keep his composure in front of the others but fails miserably as he takes his arms from around Lucy and flings himself unceremoniously at the other Saiyan, sobbing into his chest. Goku catches him with ease and holds him close, keeping both arms around his little prince as he addresses the other two occupants of the room

"I'll help you get him out of here, and once he's back with me I can give him life as well," Goku says

"I don't need ya help Kakafucker, I can get him out of ere without ya," Lucy hisses, feeling hurt to see the man she fought so hard to get wrapped in the arms of someone else

"Even if that were so, he would still be dead. Come on Lucy, wouldn't you rather see him alive and with me, than to have him not exist at all?" Goku asks, King Yemma filled him in on the whole situation before sending him here, the king had said as much as Vegeta could be an ass, he didn't want the guy erased, he had, after all saved the universe a few times.

Lucy looks heart broken, but reluctantly agrees

"Yeah," She sighs, "I fucking hate ya guts, but he's better off with ya," she says

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I fucking hate you too," Goku tells her with a grin

"It does actually, let's get him out of here, ya know this aint gonna be easy, right? There are gonna be demons all the way down, are ya sure ya are willing to fight a demon for im?"

"I'd fight the devil himself for Vegeta," Goku says confidently

"Oh, that's good to know coz ya may ave to,"


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy chapter 27

"We need to move fast," Lucy tells them as they walk down long and winding, thick carpeted corridors

"Is this hell? it looks kinda nice here?" Goku peeks through the many doors they pass, taking in the luxurious offices behind them

"What do ya think dumbass, this is just the offices, this aint proper hell is it, aint ya neva read about hell before?" Lucy snaps

"Well, no I can't really read too good" Goku says with a shrug. Lucy rolls her eyes. She can't quite believe that Vegeta would pick this big lumbering idiot over her, I mean yes, he is good to look at but fuck me is he stupid. Vegeta doesn't seem to care though, he is looking up at Goku with big, pretty doe eyes, all loved up and shit, holding his hand tight like he is the greatest person in the world. There's not a lot she wouldn't do to have the prince look at her that way, just once.

"What do you even see in this fool?" Lucy mumbles under her breath

"Obviously a lot more than what he sees in you," Goku chirps merrily," That's why he's holding my hand not yours," He greets Lucy's evil glare with a huge grin, annoying her even more

"suck a dick," She hisses

"I will for sure, as soon as we get out of this dump, Right Veg," he chuckles

"For Christ's sake will you two shut the fuck up, this is not the time for childish bickering," Vegeta scolds

"Sorry," Both Lucy and Goku mumble, feeling bad for upsetting Vegeta

"Where are we going anyway?" Vegeta asks

"We gotta go down through purgatory to get to propa hell, there's an elevator just down this corridor," She tells them

"An elevator!?" Vegeta exclaims

"Yeah, how else would we get down there?" Lucy looks puzzled

"I don't know I just thought going into purgatory would be a little more dramatic than just getting into an elevator, it just seems a little mediocre is all," Vegeta wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this.

The elevator is nice, mirrored walls all round, thick carpet, irritating muzac, just like a hotel really. Goku stands in front of Vegeta as the lift smoothly glides down for what feels like forever.

"What is…in purgatory? Is there anything I should be worried about?" Goku must admit he is a little nervous, had it just been him here he would be excited at the prospect of fighting strong demons and maybe even the devil if he was lucky, but with Vegeta here, it made it so much more intense. He couldn't just have fun fighting he had to keep Vegeta safe too, he couldn't let anything happen to Vegeta, he feels he has let his husband down enough already, there is no way he is gonna let him down again. He will get him out of this mess if it kills him.

Goku never thought he would say this but he was quite pleased that Lucy is here with them, as annoying as she is, and despite the fact that she is trying to steal away Goku's reason to live, she is strong, and Goku is gonna need her if he is gonna get Vegeta out safe.

"Purgatory aint to bad, we shouldn't get much trouble ere, there are a few guards that are a bit rotten, they are strong but if one comes near him I'll take it down before ya can even blink, don't worry Vegeta I won't let nothing hurt ya baby," She tells him, her voice full of affection as she smiles at the shorter Saiyan, he smiles back and Goku feels his blood boil

"Don't call him baby, he's not your baby, he's mine," Goku snaps

"I think you'll find it's up to Vegeta what I call him not you, and I don't hear him complaining," Lucy answers sassily

"I don't need to hear him complaining, I just know he doesn't like it, I suppose that's coz I know him so much better than you do," Goku says smugly

"or maybe you are just speaking for him like some kind of control freak who…..."

"Shut the fuck up," Vegeta cuts her off, "Have I really got to travel through nine circles of hell listening to you two bitch at each other like a couple of school girls, Lucy you are supposed to be the princess of darkness, act that way. And Goku stop being such a jealous fool, it doesn't suit you,"

The three of them stand in uncomfortable silence as the lift rumbles to a stop, the door sliding silently open.

The first thing Vegeta notices is the smell, the air is thick with the pungent smell of stagnation, it's the kind of smell that clings to the back of your throat and makes you want to heave, he swallows repeatedly and resists the bile rising in his mouth, he would look like a right sissy if he started puking.

"Boy its funky down here," Goku declares loudly, flapping his hand in front of his nose to try and dispel the stench

"Shhh, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Lucy scolds him, shaking her head in disbelief

That's when Vegeta notices the second thing, they are not alone down here, hidden inside the long dark shadows are figures, dark and hunched over, it's almost impossible to distinguish one person from the next, they huddle together, shivering and whimpering, he wonders how long they have been down here. Vegeta turns his face and continues down the long black corridor.

Goku is not as unfazed as his partner, he looks on in horror at the terrible conditions these people are being kept in, the dark, the cold, the dripping walls, the silence only broken by the occasional groan of agony, this place is disturbing.

"Can we help them?" Goku asks, worry in his tone.

"Nope, they have ta stay here till they are purged, then they can go up ta heaven, till then they ave ta stay ere," Lucy explains with a shrug, she also is unfazed by the sights around her

"Vegeta, is this where you came before?" Goku asks, horrified that his beautiful Vegeta could have ever been in this stinking, dirty place

"No, I was somewhere much worse," He answers shuddering at the thought of it "Will we have to go there, Lucy?" Goku screwed up his nose at the sound of Vegeta saying her name

"Nah, bubs, I've deliberately avoided it, I know ya don't like it there, ya was in limbo, this is purgatory, these people will see heaven one day, the people in limbo are there forever,"

Vegeta visibly shudders again and Goku puts his arm round his shoulders, mistaking his shudder for a shiver from the cold, the temperature is not bothering Vegeta, but he doesn't tell Goku this, he likes walking along with his Kind of husband's arm draped over his shoulder. It feels great to be back by his side, even if they are in literal hell.

The long wide corridors opened into vast halls, filled with thousands of people scuttling like rats as they passed, it seems the deeper into purgatory the trio travel the more pungent the stench becomes, the only thing helping Goku to hold it together is the fact that he knows these peoples torment will end one day, and they will get to heaven, they certainly deserve it after this.

"This place gives me the creeps," He whispers

"if ya can't handle this ya sure won't be able to handle the other circles, what are ya some kind of sissy?" Lucy answers, looking at him as though he is pathetic. Vegeta shoots her an angry glare

"It's ok Kakarot, it's not nice here," He turns back to Lucy "Give him a break, he hasn't seen death like we have," Vegeta defends Goku.

Up ahead running water can be heard, and very faintly Vegeta feels he can make out screaming, and a strange whirly, roaring sound.

"What is that sound?" Vegeta asks

"Shhh," Lucy hisses and pushes Goku and Vegeta up against a wall "Don't scream," She warns in a low voice, looking mainly at Goku.

For a moment Goku wonders if the woman has lost her mind, how dare she push Vegeta like that, who does she think she is? Then a creature comes into view, its hideous, Goku is no stranger to horrible looking creatures, he has met a few in his time, but this one takes the biscuit.

It walks on two legs, if you can call the vile, bloodied stumps that protrude from its body legs. Its arms are like a long, curved blade, sharp and dangerous looking. Goku sees the people around him cowering in fear, not a sound is made as the creature limps past them. It has no face to speak of, just a mass of muscle and vein, the only thing that distinguishes it as a head is the two milky coloured eyes that stare blindly out of the mess.

Lucy holds her finger to her lips, silently telling the other to not to make a sound, just like everyone else around them, Vegeta quickly figures out that this creature is blind, if they are silent it doesn't know they are there.

The creature has nearly slumped out of sight when a shrill screech rings out from across the hall, a woman stares in horror at the monster, the moment the sound leaves her the thing is on her, slicing her skin with its sword like limbs, she screams louder, not helping herself at all. The three of them look on horrified as the creature cuts the woman. Vegeta and Lucy both turn their heads away, but Goku can't, he can't just stand by and watch this

"KAAA…. MAAAA…HAAA…MAAAA…. HAAAA," He shouts slinging a blue wave of energy at the monster, it hits and blows the creature to smithereens.

"What did you do that for?" Lucy yells, grabbing hold of Vegeta and running towards the swirling noise

"I couldn't just watch could I," Goku answers jogging to keep up. He notices the worried look on Lucy's face, hears the whimpering from all the people around him, sees how they scuttle to the far corners as if something bad is about to happen. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

An inhumane roar interrupts his regretful train of thought and behind him he sees a huge, terrifying version of the creature round the corner, chopping through people like butter as it goes, screams fill the air and the rancid smell of death hangs over them as they witness hundreds of people get cut down by the huge beast

"Keep moving," Lucy instructs. And Goku does, maybe he is better off following her instructions from now on.

In the distance they see a river, its water is black with a foreboding fog resting heavy on the surface. On the bank waits a dark wood boat, big enough for maybe ten people, Goku guesses they are heading towards the boat, he really doesn't like the look of the boat, or the river, or the vast expanse of black that is all that can be seen on the other side of the water. This whole place gives him the heeby jeebies, its worse than inside majin buu.

They arrive at the boat and climb in on Lucy's request

"Charon," she calls to apparently no-one, in a few moments a figure seems to rise from the mist like a ghost materializing from the air, it takes on the form of a small old man, his wispy grey beard blending into the fog that floats around him

"Luccccy, what can I do for you?" His voice nothing more than a raspy sigh

"I need ya ta take me an me friends ere across," she tells him, still glancing back to make sure the huge monster is still busy with the people of purgatory and not coming after Vegeta

"The firsssst cccircle issss no placcce for a princesss, you don't belong over there," He lisps, showing of his yellow gnarly teeth as he smiles at the three in the boat

"Just take us, Charon, I'm sure I can decide meself where I belong and where I don't," She snaps

"Assss you wisssh," He chuckles, pushing away from the river bank using a long stick, the boat glides smoothly out onto the dark water

"Keep your limbsss inssside the boat, if you wisssh to keep them that issss," he says and laughs again. Goku holds Vegeta a little tighter as they slowly drift across the water.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy chapter 28

As the boat draws nearer to the shore, the roaring sound gets stronger, its making both Goku and Vegeta feel uneasy. Vegeta also feels something else, his mouth is dry, and he can't quite keep his eyes off Goku, the other Saiyan looks good.

"Right, were coming up to the first circle, Vegeta ya gonna have ta hold on tight ta me, the wind is strong its gonna try to blow ya around like a ragdoll, so I'm gonna have ta pull you all the way through the circle," She explains

"I'm sure I'm capable of pulling him through the circle, why can't he hold on to me?" Goku interjects, not trusting her at all

"Because Kakajelly, this circle is for the lustful, the air, the ground, the walls, the wind it's all thick with lust, it won't affect me, I aint supposed to be here, and it won't affect ya, ya too pure, but Vegeta? its gonna get him big time," she explains

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asks, his eyebrows furrowed

"I mean bubs, the second we get into that wind ya are gonna be horny as fuck, but unfortunately we aint got time to help ya with that, and I don't trust this idiot to ignore ya begging for it," She explains to Vegeta

"So, I'm gonna keep hold of 'im, alright, coz I know I can resist," She says to Goku

"Wait a second," Vegeta holds up a finger to stop her, "first off, I will not be begging anyone for anything, I'm a prince not a slut. Secondly, like fuck could you resist, and lastly, I won't need anyone to hold onto me, I'm not so weak that I will get blown away by wind," He crosses his arms angrily across his chest

"Oh no hun we aint saying ya week, it's just a precaution ya know," Lucy backtracks, not wanting to upset Vegeta

"Yeah, of course we don't think you're weak, baby" Goku agrees fervently.

Vegeta shakes his head and looks out over the water, these two are getting on his very last nerve, treating him as though he is a child who needs to be protected, he is so angry with them both. His hair starts to blow about as a strong breeze whistles around him. He looks at Goku, he wants to feel annoyed at him, but the second he sees those arms, bulging biceps and triceps his mouth starts to water. He wants them arms around him, holding him close. His eyes trail across the mounds of Goku's wide, manly chest, god he wants to bite it so bad. He feels himself being drawn towards the other man, he is totally powerless to stop himself. He wants Goku right now. there are no other feelings, there is nothing else, just Goku. He needs Goku. The feeling has come on so suddenly but it's so intense, Vegeta can think of nothing else

"Kakarot…." He breathes, pressing his lips into the others neck, tasting the skin there, savouring the flavour.

"I need you," He whispers urgently, his tongue peeking out to lick sensuously up Goku's neck. His hips bucking into Goku, his hard dick rubbing onto his thigh

"…So…. I should just ignore this?...right?" Goku looks at Lucy, biting his lip

"Seriously, dickhead, we do not 'ave time to start fucking right now. either ya get the fuck ova it and get him outta here as fast as we can, or fucking hand him ova and let me get him outta here. If we waste too much time and Azazel finds us, Vegeta will no longer exists, do ya understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah jeez, I get you, I was just checking, ok,"

"Good, if ya let go of him in this wind, we may neva get him back, ya sure ya up to it?" she asks again, knowing full well that she is gonna stay a hairs width away from him at all times just in case he lets go of Vegeta.

"I won't let him go," Goku promises as Vegeta grinds into him and moans erotically into his ear

"Touch me Kakarot, please" Vegeta says, grabbing his hands and pushing them down his body

"I can't Veg, she says I have to ignore you," Goku tells him with an apologetic smile.

The boat bumps onto the rocky bank, Lucy climbs onto solid ground, followed by Goku. It's hard for him to climb out of the boat as he has Vegeta wrapped around his body, his legs firmly round his waist, arms tight round his neck, their mouths together. Goku knows he shouldn't be kissing back but…. how can he not?

They walk forward across a huge rocky area, a large gold bridge over a swirling abys is ahead of them the more they walk towards it the stronger the winds become, Goku knows the wind won't blow him away but he can feel it pulling at Vegeta, trying to pry him out of Goku's strong arms, he tightens his grip.

The bridge rocks in the wind as they cross it, either side of the bridge is lined with golden statues of naked people, each reaching for their partners on the other side, but they are just out of reach, it's sad. Goku keeps his arms firmly wrapped around the moaning, biting, begging form that is his lover. Purple lighting fizzles around them, Goku doesn't like it here.

Vegeta is lust, he is need and desire, he is consumed by it, owned by the feelings, all he can think of is getting fucked by Goku, he has never wanted anything more

"Fuck me Kakarot, please, make me your bitch. Let's see how loud you can make me scream, please Kakarot, I need you," He moans into Goku's ear

Lucy can see Goku's resolve wavering, she knew this was a bad idea, why on earth wasn't she firmer, why didn't she insist on taking Vegeta from this fool, she gives him a warning glare

"I want to Veg, but I can't, let's just get out of here then I promise I'll fuck you," Goku says, finding it harder and harder to keep hold of Vegeta as the winds pull at him, not that he seems to notice, he is far too horny to even feel the gales whipping around him.

The wind carries with it the sensual moans of people at the brink of ecstasy, heavy breathing and shouts of pleasure echo around the tall chasm they find themselves at the base of. Screaming souls whip past them in the wind as they slowly push forward through the gale-force winds.

Goku feels he can't take this much longer, everything around him is sexy, the very rocks he walks past resemble dicks, the groaning of the souls around him, all added to Vegeta grinding against him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear is all a bit too much

"Please Kakarot, make love to me, if you love me you will, please baby," Vegeta says, he seems to have changed tactics, he now has tears in his eyes as he begs

"Please," He breaths again

"Oh, Vegeta don't cry, I swear when we get out of here, you can have whatever you want," Goku assures him, feeling his heart ache because he has the power to stop his husbands tears and he isn't.

"I…. just need…. you so much…. please Kakarot, make me yours," Vegeta chokes between sobs

"Baby, im so sorry, I need you too, just wait a little while ok," Goku answers sounding truly heartbroken.

"Just ignore him, idiot, he'll say anything to get what he wants, it aint him speaking it's this place," Lucy tells Goku rolling her eyes at his stupidity

"Well if you won't give me what I need Kakarot, maybe someone else will," A wicked smirk crosses Vegeta's beautiful face, his tears all but vanished, he keeps his legs wrapped around Goku's waist, but he looks over at Lucy

"Lucy, fuck me, you know you want to, come on baby I bet you can make me scream louder than Kakarot can," he purrs

"If ya think that's gonna work on me ya must be nuts," Lucy says, not skipping a single step eyes forward, she refuses to look at Vegeta, so she doesn't see his smug grin. He knows this tactic won't work on Lucy, that was never his intention at all.

"She cannot make you scream louder than me, I'd make you scream so loud even king kai would be able to hear you," Goku snaps, an angry scowl on his face. Vegeta smiles as he sees his plan about to work

"Prove it," he challenges, looking Goku in the eyes and unfastening his arms from around his neck just long enough to rip the cloths from his own body, leaving him completely naked, wrapped tight around the other Saiyan

"Prove it right fucking now, make me moan like a whore," He growls through clenched teeth. He feels one arm around his waist tighten as the other moves down his body, Goku's large calloused hand fondling his ass as they walk. Vegeta lets out a cry as a finger slips inside him, closely followed by another.

"Yes Kakarot, give me what I need, treat me like your slut, please," Vegeta moans wantonly, riding the fingers Goku has pushed inside him as though his very existence depended on it. He needs those fingers more than life. Every feeling is exaggerated, his pleasure doubled, his bliss heightened. He kisses Goku deeply as he pushes himself down onto the digits over and over calling out Goku's Saiyan name with each descent. His hard cock rubbing onto Goku's washboard abs as he rocks, pre-come leaking onto his orange gi, staining the front with white.

Goku is struggling to keep walking, he knows he has to move forward but he just couldn't see Vegeta needing him so much and ignore him, he just couldn't. so, he came up with this compromise. He can still finger fuck Vegeta as he walks, and at the moment it seems to be working. Vegeta is happy, Lucy doesn't look like she is about to kill him, all is going well for Goku, considering the circumstances.

"Give me more, baby, make it hurt," Vegeta hisses and Goku is happy to comply. He shoves another two fingers roughly inside Vegeta enjoying the sound of him calling out his name. but that doesn't satisfy the prince for long, Vegeta is forcing his body down so hard onto Goku's hand, riding him with everything he has, Goku feels as though if he keeps this up his whole fist is gonna be up Vegeta's ass.

"Veg, be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself," Goku whispers into his lover's ear, still holding his body tight against his own, fighting the hurricane that tries to steal his lover away

"Do I look like I give a shit if I hurt myself?" Vegeta says and forces himself down even harder as if to prove a point. Goku feels his whole fist slip inside his partner, his clenched hand squeezed hard by the tight ring of muscles at Vegeta's entrance

"Holy fuck Veg," Goku exclaims. Vegeta's face looks stunning, his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth opens in a silent scream his pink tounge peeking over his bottom lip. He looks beautiful

"I love you Vegeta," Goku can't help but whisper

Lucy can't lie, she is majorly turned on watching Vegeta act this way. She must give credit to Goku, he is handling the situation very well. He hasn't slowed his pace even a little as Vegeta rides his fist wholeheartedly, his moans blending in with the thousands around them. Goku also hasn't let go of the prince, even though he only has one hand free he has kept his arm tight round Vegeta's waist not letting him slip even a little. Maybe Lucy was wrong to doubt him, it's obvious he loves Vegeta, she could see that from a mile away, the way he looks at him right now is so sweet, his eyes filled with passion and pure adoration, Vegeta is his world. I mean, shit, he's literally going through hell for the other man. Lucy is sad to give Vegeta up, but if there's anyone in the world worthy of the man she loves, its Goku, annoying fucker he may be, but he loves Vegeta.

Goku feels Vegeta's body tense his thrusting become a little more frantic and uneven, he can never keep his rhythm properly when he is about to come, Goku helps him out by gently moving his hand inside Vegeta, who moans loudly

"You like that baby? Are you gonna come for me? Look at me while you come," Goku says and Vegeta does as he is told. He looks deep into his partners eyes and growls like an animal as he comes undone and climaxes, his back arching, shooting hot white fluid all over the front of Goku's gi.

"That's it baby, you look so hot," Goku whispers into Vegeta's ear. He had never seen a prettier sight than Vegeta's come face, the way he bites his lip and screws his eyes shut, it is utter perfection

"I love you, I love you," Goku whispers to his little prince as he shudders out his orgasm, which seems to last forever, Goku's fist is starting to ache from being clenched so hard and held at such an awkward angle, and his other arm is hurting from holding onto Vegeta so tight, he could really do with switching arms for a bit. He tries to remove his fist from Vegeta, but his arm is grabbed

"leave it in," Vegeta orders in a harsh tone and starts to ride Goku's fist all over again. Goku looks down at Vegeta's dick, pressed against his come soaked chest, it's still very hard

"He won't stop till we get outta here, we’re nearly there, ya doing good, dickhead," Lucy says reluctantly, she still hates Goku, but her respect for him is growing

"thanks, I’m glad were nearly out of here, my arm sure is aching," Goku tells Lucy between feathery kisses place all over Vegeta's face

"We can always switch if ya arm is hurting that bad," Lucy suggests with a smirk, he eyes roaming slowly over Vegeta's perfect body

"Actually, it's not hurting that bad anymore," Goku quickly lies. He will deal with any pain before he hands Vegeta over to Lucy in this place.

As they reach a second bridge the winds subside and with them Vegeta's need. He suddenly becomes aware of himself again when he is half way across the bridge being carried in Goku's arms, his legs wrapped around the younger Saiyan's waist. He is butt naked and Goku has his whole fist up his ass

"Kakarot, what the fuck?" he pants, the stretch is really painful

"What the fuck is your fist doing up my arse?" Vegeta struggles to speak, the pain is almost too much to take

"You kinda needed it, shall I take it out now?"

"Yes, idiot, take it out," Goku starts to yank his arm out of the smaller Saiyan

"Slowly, you fool," Vegeta squeals "Are you trying to pull me inside out?"

"Sorry baby," Goku says, kissing Vegeta again and this time slowly inching out of him. once his fist is removed Vegeta unwraps himself from his lover and limps over to a nearby rock. He goes to sit down but soon gives up on that idea, his butt hurts. He screws his face up in disgust as he watches Goku wipe his hand on his trousers.

"Where are my clothes," He asks angrily, too ashamed to make eye contact with either Lucy or Goku as he recalls his behaviour on the other side of the bridge.

"yeah there gone, lemme get ya some more," Lucy says and is about to click her fingers

"No, it's ok he can wear my top," Goku stops her

"Don't be silly, keep ya clothes on," Lucy says

"No coz you are gonna put him a stupid red suit? I don't want him in red," Goku argues

"But he looks good in red, don't you think?" Lucy retorts.

Vegeta watches them argue amongst themselves, they don't seem to care about his disgusting behaviour just moments before, they both still want him, it's obvious

"He can wear my top, I'm his fiancé I'm supposed to let him wear my clothes," Goku argues

"But ya top would be like a dress on him, hardly appropriate attire for travelling through hell is it?" Lucy yells

"Well he can have my trousers too then," Goku blurts without thinking

"Oh perfect, so I gotta traipse along next ta ya, with ya monster cock swinging about yeah? Stop being a jealous twat for five fucking seconds and let him wear the red suit you jerk off," she spits

"I've got boxers on," Goku shouts back

"Shut up both of you," Vegeta speaks and is happy to hear that silence immediately ensues. It's nice that they both do as he says.

"Lucy, you have no powers, you can't make me a suit, Kakarot, give me your shirt…. look…. can you two do me a favour and never, EVER mention what happened back there ever again," Vegeta asks feeling embarrassed.

"Sure baby, I'll just forget it even happened," Goku agrees instantly, seeing the blush on Vegeta's face, he is obviously so ashamed of himself

"Of course, bubs, I won't say nout, I swear. You aint got nout to be ashamed of though that place does strange things to people," Lucy assures him, feeling silly for forgetting she has no powers

"Thank you," Vegeta says pulling Goku's massive come soaked t-shirt over his head. Lucy is right, it looks like an orange dress, how humiliating, but there are no other options.

"We better get moving, we still got a long way to go" Lucy says determinedly. With Goku beside her she is confident they can get Vegeta out of this, she doesn't know what will become of her once he is gone, but she doesn't care, she loves him enough to put him above herself, if he is happy, she is happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy chapter 29

"So, the next level is gonna be cold, like propa cold," Lucy explains as they descend a dark slope that seems to go on forever

"What should we expect… from me? Am I going to behave strange again," Vegeta asks in a quiet voice, glad of the darkness hiding his blush

"Should be fine bubs, this circle is for gluttony, so ya will probably feel well hungry is all," She shrugs

"There's some nasty guards down ere though so we best not hang about,"

The lower they get the more Vegeta is feeling the cold, Goosebumps creep up his bare legs and a rising damp causes him to shiver, his teeth chattering. Vegeta hasn't felt cold in a very long time, he almost forgot how uncomfortable a feeling it was.

"You want me to hold you?" Goku says pulling his lover closer to him, trying to share some of his body heat

"No, Kakarot I'm fine, I'm not a baby," He snaps wrapping his arms around his chest. They walk on and it gets impossibly cold, an icy sleet pelting down on them, for as far as he can see there is just an empty expance of nothing, silence and emptiness. Nothing but ice and sleet and cold.

Goku looks around uneasily, there are people as far as he can see, just laying naked and freezing, their bodies turned a pale blue from lack of heat. When they see Goku a lot of them look frightened, jerkily forcing their frozen solid limbs to carry them away from him, but others try to speak to him, though he can't make out a single word between the tremors that course through their stiff bodies

"What are they saying?" Goku asks uneasily

"Who?" Vegeta asks, unable to see anyone

"He can't see em," Lucy says gesturing to Vegeta

"I c….c…can't s…ee wh…. who?" Vegeta stutters between chattering teeth

"The people who are here, ya can't see em, and they can't see each other neither, it's all a part of the punishment, to be completely alone," She explains seeming unfazed by the terrible scene around her

"I can't believe you almost sent Vegeta down here, this place is sick," Goku spits glaring at Lucy, quickening his pace hoping to get Vegeta out of here as fast as possible

"Me? I swear ya nearly killed 'im yaself once, we all makes mistakes kakaprick," Lucy hisses back at him

"That's not fair, I didn't know him then," Goku says, giving Lucy a nasty look

"Well, I wouldn't have really sent 'im to hell, I wanted to keep 'im ya knows that, so shut ya stupid mouth ok?"

"you shut your mouth, you're just pissed coz he chose me over you," Goku yells back

"S….s..stopit," Vegeta tries to tell both the bickering idiots to shut up but his quivering lips just can't form the words

"of course, I'm pissed ya dickhead, why don't ya stop digging at me and keep 'im warm or summink,"

"I will keep him warm don't you worry," Goku shouts turning to wrap his arms possessively round his boyfriend only to find he isn't there.

Vegeta couldn't be bothered to stand in the freezing rain listening to any more of their consistent bickering, his ass is sore, he is wearing a dress, he's stone cold, covered in his own jizz, he is trapesing through hell and to top it all off he isn't even technically alive yet. He is not having a good day, so he stomped away from them. They were too busy arguing to even notice.

His walk is slow, his stiff body wanting nothing more than to seize up and lay on the ground shaking, this place is terrible, he is completely alone, not a soul to be seen as far as the eye can see, the nothing and the silence seem to stretch on forever. His stomach is so empty it feels as though a fist is inside trying to punch its way out of him, he is starving. He knows why, it's this place but the knowledge doesn't make it any less painful

His body convulses with how hard he is trembling, but he won't stop, he shuffles his way through the slush that coats the ground, searching for a way out, an exit to whatever nightmare the next level of hell might contain, surely it couldn't be any worse than this.

Its ok for Lucy and Goku, they can't feel what he is feeling, they don't have to put up with the aching hunger, the icy cold or the embarrassing lust. They can just breeze through this whole ordeal.

His day can't possibly get any worse, can it?

He hears a gurgling sound behind him, he is glad of the sound at first, anything to break the deathening silence that surrounds him, then he turns around.

Behind him stands the monster from his very worst nightmare, his all-time biggest fear, the only thing in the universe that can stop his heart and send terrified chills running up and down his frozen spine. The thing is humanoid in shape, but that is the only human thing about this monster.

It stands 7 feet tall and wears nothing but a tattered cloak, its skin is dark brown and moves even when the monster is standing still. Every inch of the beast crawls and slivers with a million worms, wrapped round each other entwined to form the abomination which stands before him. its five heads, if you could call them that are that of huge worms, no eyes can be seen yet somehow Vegeta knows it is looking at him, staring at him.

Vegeta wants to run, his heart pounds in his chest as pure terror pumps adrenalin through his icy blood. Every instinct he has screams at him to turn and flee, run as fast as his legs can carry him, turn his sore butt around and leg it until he can run no more. But he doesn't, fear has glued him to the spot. He stares back at the monstrosity staring at him. neither moving.

The only sound that can be heard is the rasping breath and the wet slurping noise as the worms that make up the body of the beast twist and heave around each other. Its sickening. Vegeta feels the bile rising in his chest, forcing its way up his throat, filling his mouth with acidic fluid. He vomits all over the ground, the liquid instantly freezing on contact with the floor.

The creature moves toward him and a high-pitched scream rings through the silent air, Vegeta can't move, all he can do is scream and pray Goku comes to save him, he is totally paralysed with panic.

Goku and Lucy hear the scream and run in the direction

"This is all your fault," Goku screams at her

"Fuck you," She screams back.

They see Vegeta up ahead, he has curled himself up into a tiny little ball on the floor, standing over him is a disgusting creature. Lucy has seen these things before, so she isn't too fazed by it

"Shit, He's scared of worms," Goku calls and runs faster towards the creature. They both reach him just in time, Goku grabs Vegeta from the floor, scooping him up in his arms like a baby and holding him tight. Lucy stands in front of them ready to fight the monster.

It lunges at her and she spins and kicks it hard in the neck, digging her red heel deep into its throat, blood squirts out splattering across the trio. The monster roars but doesn't drop, Lucy moves in again punching the middle head with staggering force.

Goku watches on as she rains blow after blow down on the creature, he has to hand it to her, she can sure fight good

"Are you ok baby?" Goku whispers to his frightened little prince

"Kakarot, I…. I hate it…h... here," Vegeta sobs, still shivering.

"It's ok now, I've got you, Lucy is killing the monster right now, don't be scared," Goku whispers reassuringly, rocking Vegeta like a baby in his arms.

Finally, the beast sinks to the ground in defeat, its slithering body broken and bleeding

"Time to go," Lucy says, pulling Goku by the arm as she notices another three guards approaching.

They run towards a cliff edge

"why the dick didn't ya tell me he got helminthophobia?" Lucy yells

"I dunno what that is," He calls back running as fast as he can with Vegeta still in his arms

"god ya thick, we gotta climb down this cliff can ya do that while holding him," she shouts, speeding up as the three worm monsters gain on them

"I can fly you dick," Goku yells and throws himself off the cliff edge squeezing Vegeta close to his chest, careful not to drop him, he seems in no state to fly at the moment. He slowly floats to the ground still rocking Vegeta gently as he turns to check on Lucy, she is clambering down the steep rock face, he feels a little sorry for her.

"Do you want me to carry you down, or something," Goku asks now they are a safe distance away from the monsters

"Nope, id rather climb," Lucy says stubbornly.

"Cool, I'll wait for you at the bottom then,"

Goku lands softly on the ground and looks down at Vegeta, he looks quite pale and shaken but at least he is not crying anymore, and it's a lot warmer here too, he has stopped shivering

"You ok?" he asks quietly

"Kakarot, I hate worms" Vegeta says quietly

"Yeah, I know, what are the chances of a worm monster living down here ay? That thing was gross,"

"I puked," He admits quietly

"I know, you got it all down yourself, that's ok though baby that thing made me want to puke too," Goku tries his best to assure Vegeta he has no reason to be upset but he can see it isn't working at all, Vegeta is ashamed of himself, and for Vegeta, that is the worst feeling in the world. His pride is gone he is deflated and humiliated. Goku will do anything right now to make him feel better

"Vegeta?"

"Yes,"

"I love you, you know that right?" He says kissing Vegeta full on the lips, he tastes like sick and has worm blood splattered across his face but Goku decides he can ignore all that if it makes Vegeta feel better

"Seriously Kakarot im a fucking disgrace right now, how can someone like you possibly love me?" He grumbles

"Disgrace? Are you serious? You're a fucking terminator, look at you, going through literal hell in a dress and not once have you said you can't do it. Its ok for me I'm not feeling the effects, but you are and you're still going. That's what I love about you Vegeta, you never back down. you will get through this and when you do, I'm gonna marry the fuck out of you,"

Vegeta chuckles at Goku's choice of words

"You're an idiot, but I love you too Kakarot,"

Finally, Lucy gets the bottom of the mountain, she looks tired

"Hey, you made it," Goku says looking up from kissing Vegeta "Well done killing that thing, I was impressed," Goku calls. She totally ignores him, walking over to sit next to the couple

"Are ya ok Vegeta, I'm really sorry I dint know you have helminthophobia, I shouldn't have let ya walk off like that, sorry bubs,"

"It's not something I promote, no need to apologise I wasn't even that scared, I was just cold," Vegeta lies.

"I know, I dint really think ya was afraid or nout," Lucy quickly backtracks

"So, Lucy, what do we have waiting for us down here," Goku asks

"This floor, shouldn't be so bad Kakarot, there's only one guard down here named Pluto, and I kinda know 'im, should be cool. And there shouldn't be too much effect on Vegeta either, this circle is for greedy bastards, so he might just want stuff, easily ignored," She explains with a shrug

"Great, I don't think I could deal with any more scary guards right now ay Veg?"

"Lucy…. You got his name right! And Kakarot the monster wasn't even scary, now put me down I'm not a baby," He snaps.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy chapter 30

Lucy was right about the fourth circle, it is distressing to watch the poor souls who are forced to live out an eternity in this wretched place, but this level has little effect on Vegeta, he was never very greedy for material things, as long as he had clothes on his back and a place to train he was happy. He was greedy for strength and power, but never things.

It is upsetting for Vegeta to see how distraught Kakarot is, as they walk past a raging battle, groups of people pushing huge boulders at each other as it seems these are the only weapons available to them. People are crushed beneath the great rocks, skin splitting, bones shattering their pain filled screams fill the air, but of course, they can't die as they are already dead, so they have no choice but to battle on forever. Forever broken, forever in hot agony, forever fighting. Goku doesn't feel like a bit of greed is worth such a harsh punishment, he can't wait to get out of this place.

"So, what brings you down here Lucy?" Pluto asks. Considering where he is he looks like pretty much a normal guy. Goku is aware of the strong and dark power radiating from him though, he wouldn't fancy facing this guy in a fight. Looks wise though, he is pretty normal. Just your regular old man with a long beard

"it's a hell of a long story hun, just say I got meself in a spot a bother an I gotta get this dude out the back door," she says pointing to Vegeta

"Oh an by the way if you see Azazel can ya tell 'im you neva see us," she adds as an after thought

"Sure Lucy, this is no place for a princess. Would you like me to take him the rest of the way?" Pluto offers kindly

"No, I dun wanna let him out me sight till I absolutely ave to, wish I dint ave to at all to be frank but that's life," She explains with a sad smile. Vegeta feels Goku shifting uncomfortably at his side, he doesn't enjoy hearing Lucy say stuff like that. could he be feeling a little sorry for her, possibly.

They walk across the dusty landscape, rocks lay in their path, but it isn't hard to get over them. Pluto is quite polite and doesn't ask too many questions about Vegeta's strange predicament. Within 30 minuits they have made it to the other side, this at least was the nicest and easiest of all the circles so far.

"Well I shall leave you here and wish you good luck for the rest of your journey," Pluto says with a small bow

"You better be careful with him in the next circle, I sense a great anger within him that will only be intensified down there," He gestures to Vegeta

"We know, don't worry we can handle him," Lucy assures Pluto pointing between herself and Goku

"I wouldn't be so sure, a rage like his will be hard to contain, be very careful please princess Lucy,"

"I will," She nods and starts down the crude staircase carved into the side of the rock, Goku and Vegeta close behind her, feeling a little uneasy after hearing Pluto's words.

Vegeta is warring with himself, as he descends each step he can feel himself getting irater. He is determined to control himself for as long as possible but after what happened in the lust circle he knows that won’t last long. His blood boils in his veins and a whirlwind seems to rise inside him. he tries with all his might to push it down, taking deep breaths and counting to ten in his mind but it’s not helping. He feels like screaming, punching, destroying something beautiful.

He keeps his eyes on the ground, his fists are clenched at his sides and his shoulders rise and fall dramatically as he breathes heavily. He hears a feral growl and looks around for its source before he realises its him doing it, he is powerless to stop the horrible sound.

"You ok Veg?" Goku asks gently looking at the furious expression on his lovers screwed up face.

"Do I look ok?" Vegeta snaps back, trying to calm himself but failing. He looks up at Goku and sees the concern in his eyes, normally he would find this slightly annoying buy also kinda sweet, but right now he finds it infuriating. Why is this fool always looking down on him, in every sense of the word? Always bettering him, always beating him, his whole life has been consumed by beating this fucking moron. Right now, he hates Goku, he hates him with a burning passion. He wants to rip that stupid grin off his face.

"Veg?" Goku says again, placing a hand gently on Vegeta's shoulder, only to have it violently shoved away

"Don't fucking touch me" Vegeta spits

"Sorry," Goku holds up his hands in apology, he knows Vegeta must be really struggling right now, he can see the rage burning in his black eyes, a fury so strong it's almost visible.

"Kakarot, you need to walk away from me," He manages to mumble "Far away, I don't wanna hurt you," He says although every fibre of his body is disagreeing with him. he does want to hurt him, no, not hurt him, he wants to kill him, he wants to tear his head from his body and watch as he bleeds, but he is still in control enough to know why he feels this way, but for how long. Soon he will lose himself to the anger and he knows it, he can feel his humanity slipping away inch by inch, and when its gone, nothing will keep Goku safe.

"I'm not leaving you Vegeta," Goku says with confidence

"Then you are more of an idiot than I thought," he sneers

Goku continues to walk at his side, pretending he isn't upset by Vegeta's mean words or intimidated by the growling or the angry heat radiating from his partners body. He stays quiet and allows Vegeta to silently fume beside him.

Lucy keeps her distance, she is a few steps behind Vegeta and plans on staying here unless she is needed. She never thought Vegeta could feel so frightening, his energy is nearly as dark as hers now, its so scary and so completely hot.

The bottom of the stairs comes into view and it's horrible, rage fuelled men and women screech and fight, the floor is a swampy mess and bodies lay in the boggy ground half submerged beneath the murky sludge.

The trio move through the chaos of the battlefield, furious shouts at all sides. They are moving fast, making good time, then someone knocks Vegeta's shoulder. Its just a small tap and of course it doesn't hurt, but its all it takes. Vegeta's anger explodes from within causing him to scream out in rage, he punches the poor soul who tapped him, and his already battered body falls to the ground broken, he screams in pain but of course doesn't die.

"Vegeta stop," Goku yells, it was a mistake. He realises that the moment Vegeta turns to face him, the fire in his eyes burning bright, a wicked sneer distorting his features. Goku knows it's too late, the beast has awoken. Time to face the music.

"Calm down baby," He says soothingly as Vegeta prances towards him, looking like a predator stalking its prey. He screams again as he dives towards Goku

"Kakarot," He yells as his fist connects with his lover's face, pushing him to the ground. Goku tries his best to hold onto Vegeta, restraining him without hurting him, but it's hard, Vegeta is so strong

"Vegeta stop," He calls again but its useless, there is nothing left of Vegeta, he is just rage now

"Hit him back you fucking idiot," He hears Lucy calling

"I can't," He wails as he receives blow after blow to his face, its only gonna be a matter of time before he passes out, he has never seen Vegeta this strong before, his power and speed are unstoppable.

He looks up into Vegeta's face, his teeth are bared, his eyes narrow slits, his skin glows with a sheen of sweat from all the effort he is putting into his punches. Goku should feel upset as his boyfriend rains blows down on his face screaming "I hate you" repeatedly at the top of his voice, but all he can think is god he is hot. He is just about to slip into unconsciousness when suddenly the beating stops. Vegeta is no longer on top of him, he is a few feet away being held by a scary fire lady with black swirly eyes.

Goku immediately jumps up, ready to kill this creature for touching his Vegeta

"Let go of him," He screams at it

"It's me ya fool," Lucy says, struggling to hold onto Vegeta even in this form. He yells and writhes in her grasp, even powering up to blue in order to escape but Lucy is too strong

"We need to keep moving," She yells, gripping Vegeta tight and heading towards the exit which seems a very long way away, dragging him along with her.

Goku can't help but gawk a little at how she holds onto him, there is no way he would ever be able to hold Vegeta back when he is fighting that hard, she is strong. Vegeta hurls insults at her, calling her every horrible name he can think of, even spitting at her a few times but she pays him no attention and just keeps moving forward.

"Get his legs will you," She shouts to Goku after receiving another nasty kick to the shin. Goku grabs Vegeta's legs and tries his best to hold on

"Let go of me cunts, you can't hold onto me forever," Vegeta shouts as he continues to struggle and lash out. His body starts to glow with a bright yellow light, lightening forming a static ball around his form.

"Fuck he's gonna blow us all up," Goku shouts to Lucy "Go faster," He yells

"Can't you stop him?" Lucy yells back, she has never felt Vegeta's energy so strong and so malevolent before, she is almost frightened of him. his energy spikes sending a shock of electric up both of their arms, the sudden unexpected pain causing them both to let go of him. even the residents of hell move far away from this evil entity, the guards of this level backing up, knowing they are no match for such a dark force.

"Do something idiot," Lucy yells as a static wind starts to blow around them and Vegeta floats in the air, an evil smirk on his face making him look dangerous and sexy as fuck.

"You're supposed to be the princess of darkness, you do something," Goku says back.

Lucy sighs, and looks at Vegeta, he is breath taking, body pulsing, eyes manic, screaming like a god as his power continues to rise, energy enough to ruin worlds pulsing around him, he's scary, but she knows she must do something, and quick. A power like this is easily detectable, he is basically showing Azazel their exact location.

Lucy moves behind him, planning to attack from the back, knocking him out before he can do any real damage. Can hell get blown up? She isn't sure, it had never been a possibility she had had to consider before now. that would be just marvellous if she were the cause of hells demise, her dad would murder her.

She moves in fast rushing towards Vegeta, fist clenched ready to strike him right in the side of the neck, that should put him out long enough for her to get him out of this circle.

Goku watches Lucy rush at Vegeta, watches the slow smile spread across Vegeta's face as he feels her approach, he knows she is coming, and he knows she wont even get close. He is right. Long before Lucy gets to Vegeta he screams with rage and the sparks that fly from his raging body throw her to the ground, she hits the floor, bounces once, then stays still. Goku can see she is breathing, she is alive, just unconscious. Looks like he's gonna have to deal with Vegeta alone. There's no point approaching him, he will suffer the same fate as Lucy, his only hope is to try and calm him down and here that seems like an impossible task, but he must try.

"Vegeta," He calls, Vegeta's deranged eyes move slowly in his direction, a snarl hissing through his exposed teeth, he looks as though he is about to rip Goku's throat out

"you need to calm down baby," he calls, his words have no impact at all, Vegeta just glares at him, his power still rising dramatically. Goku walks forward towards the fiery ball of fury that is the love of his life, his movements alone seem to fuel Vegeta's fire, his anger growing along with his power. He screams and the energy ball around his body grows in both size and intensity. The heat scalding Goku's skin is nearly unbearable, the white-hot fire burning and charring his flesh, still he walks forward, ignoring the pain, getting closer and closer to the man that is surely about to kill him, and possibly the whole world along with him. he can't stop, if he is gonna die he needs to touch the man he loves one last time.

As he reaches the shorter man, pain shooting through his whole body, heat burning at the edges of his clothing and singeing his hair. It feels as though he has forced his agonised body to walk a thousand miles, that is actually more like four feet, he finally reaches his love. Goku stretches out a blistered hand and lays it gently against Vegeta's cheek

"I love you," he whispers. To his surprise Vegeta responds, there must be a little piece of his husband left between all the fury.

"Even like this?" he growls

"Even like this," Goku confirms, forcing himself forward again to press his lips to Vegeta's contorted smirk

"I will always love you," He says again before kissing him.

Vegeta's energy drops, only a little but its enough, Goku sees this is the only opening he may get and with as much force as he can muster he swings his fist into Vegeta's temple, the heavy blow putting him out cold.

Goku can hardly see once the intense light that Vegeta's body was emitting suddenly disappears, his eyes adjust slowly, and he sees the crumpled form of his lover laying just feet away from him.

His body is still reeling from the pain it just endured but he knows he has no time to rest, he needs to get Vegeta out of here quick before he wakes up.

He hears Lucy groaning to herself just to the left of him, she is awake, good, at least he won't have to carry both of them out of here.

"Come on Lucy we need to go, now" He calls urgently

"Yeah alright I’m coming aint I, keep ya hair on ya prick," her groggy voice floats to him, he grins as he scoops up Vegeta in his arms, she may have just regained consciousness, but she is still a feisty bitch.

It is a slow process, Goku's battered body refusing to move at more than a snails pace, but they finally make it to the other side of the circle, luckily before Vegeta awakens so they don't have to go through that ordeal again.

Once they are a safe distance from anger Goku sits down to rest his tired body, Vegeta still sleeping in his arms, just for a short while. Lucy plonks heavily down beside him.

"That were awesome of ya back there," she says

"You saw all that? I thought you were out cold," Goku chuckles back

"Nah, I woke up just in time… what is it about him?" She asks staring at Vegeta's flawless face "how does he just make people…. "she trails off not sure how to word her question

"Love him?" Goku finishes her sentence, knowing exactly what she means,

"Yeah like, so unconditionally, no matter what he does, its impossible to hate him,"

"I dunno," He shrugs "It's a talent of his," Goku laughs, smiling and resting his head back against the hard rock.

"Don't get comfortable, we gotta go. Ya want me to carry 'im for a bit ya must be well exhausted after all that shit?"

"No, it's ok, I can still carry him," Goku insists standing with Vegeta in his arms and stumbling a little

"I'll give him back, promise," She assures him. Reluctantly Goku hands Vegeta over and together they make their way forward to find what awaits them in the next circle.


	31. Chapter 31

Lucy chapter 31

The further forward the two walk, side by side, the darker and hotter it gets. Goku is struggling, the dry acrid air doing nothing to sooth his already blistered skin.

"Whys it so hot?" He asks with a raspy voice

"Were in hell, bozo, of course its fucking hot," Lucy snaps back shifting Vegeta in her arms to try and make him look more comfortable

"well the other levels weren't like this," Goku points out wiping the sweat from his fore head with the back of his hand

"What is this level anyway?" he asks, he doesn't know much about heaven or hell, I mean sure he has been to heaven a few times for various reasons, but he has mostly avoided hell, and after seeing it today he hopes he can avoid it forever after this. It's the worst place he has ever been. And making it even worse is watching the tender way Lucy cradles Vegeta in her arms, the loving way she looks at him. every few minuits she is fussing over him, wiping the sweat from his head or brushing his hair away from his eyes. She really loves him, and Goku hates it. He understands it completely, and though he doesn't like to admit it he knows she would have treated him like the king that he is, she would have given him everything he ever wanted, eternal life in luxury, all the power he could ever dream of, she would love him eternally, but Goku is taking all that away. He knows he can't offer Vegeta half of what she can, he can't make him anymore powerful, he can't make him a king, but he can love him. and he will love him, he will love him without conditions, he will love every part of the angry sleeping man in her arms. He will love his attitude, even when it stinks and is annoying as anything. He will love his sharp intellect and even sharper tongue, he will love his flawless body and his totally flawed mind. His looks, his movements, his mannerisms. Goku would love them all, forever.

"this circle is heresy, shouldn't 'ave too much of an effect on Vegeta, but it's hot as fuck down here and we need to move fast coz I wanna get 'im through the next circle, violence, before he wakes up, wont be fun getting 'im through that circle awake," she tells him without slowing her fast pace.

Goku can barely keep up with her in his state, his body needs to rest, but he keeps moving, keeps pressing forward, he isn't sure he could deal with a violent Vegeta right now, just gotta hope he stays asleep.

Sweat pours from his head and his breathing comes in gasps and wheezes

"Are ya ok?" Lucy snaps, an impatient tone to her voice, she really doesn't want to have to stop for this idiot

"Shall I go on ahead and wait for ya on the other side of violence?" she suggests

"No, I'm fine," Goku insists even though he isn't really fine at all, the heat is intense, he feels as though his skin in sinjing, but he can't leave Vegeta with Lucy, what if something happened to them. He looks down at his sleeping husband, his face is covered with sweat too, and his cheeks are bright red. He is surprised he can sleep through all the noise.

Screams fill the air, up ahead there is a huge flaming pit, its fiery depths filled with people violently trying to escape the flames, thousands upon thousands of people burning in the massive hole, they fight and push trying to escape the scorching heat but each time anyone gets even half out they are pushed back in to burn once more by a amazing creature. While the demons here aren't half as scary as the monstrosities from purgatory, and nowhere near as disgusting as the worm monster from gluttony, they are still pretty breathtaking. They are humanoid in shape, taking the form of a beautiful woman, their skin is red, the exact same red as the burnt flesh of the people they guard, and covered in scales that shine in the light of the fire that burns from their wings. Their eyes and hair are black and lifeless, and they laugh like banshees as they kick the poor souls back into their torturous prison.

Goku stares on in horror at the display, he doesn't actually know what heresy is but surely it can't be worth this, there must be a better way than this. Lucy can't help but feel for the guy. She is used to this kind of scene, this is her home, but she can see its affecting Goku in a bad way. He wants to help people and he just can't. This is the way of the world and no one can change that except the big guy upstairs and he has the attitude of if it's not broken don't fix. This is hell, and this is the way it's always gonna be

"Stop looking, lets move faster," Lucy says gently, letting go of vegeta with one hand to gently pull on Goku's elbow. Goku doesn't answer, he just nods and looks the other way, pretending he can't hear the cries for help and the agonised screams. His face is a picture of devastation, Lucy feels she should enjoy this look on his face, she should love to see the man who is destroying her future broken and sad, but she doesn't. it's heart-breaking to watch and she wishes she had her power back, so she could shield him from this.

They quicken their pace and she is pleased when they see the other side of the circle come into view, they are getting deep into hell now and she is starting to feel more and more nervous with every step she takes, surely Azazel isn't going to let them escape this easy, he is bound to turn up somewhere.

The end of this circle has a gigantic gold door with two fire demons standing by it

"Are they gonna stop us going through the door?" Goku asks, hoping he isn't gonna have to fight again already

"Nah, they know none of us belong in ere we aint heretics, they should let us pass no problem as long as Azazel aint told em not to,"

Lucy strides confidently over to the two demon women who eye her suspiciously

"Princess Lucy, what brings you to these parts?" one of them asks, they obviously haven't been told what's going on, that's a good thing.

"I'm escorting this man to treachery," she lies smoothly. The demons nod and cast evil glares at Goku as he passes through the doors that they hold open. Lucy strides through, Goku close behind her

"Well that was easy," She says smiling at Goku, now all we have to do is get through this circle without Vegeta waking up.

As if on cue Vegeta lets out a groan from in her arms and his head turns to the side

"Go fast," She instructs and they both start to run, she tries her best to keep Vegeta steady in her arms but the faster she runs the more he is jolted about by her movements. His eyes start to flicker open and an angry scowl spreads across his face

"Let me sleep," He mutters under his breath in a way that even amidst all this mayhem Lucy can't help but find completely adorable. He is just too cute. They speed as fast as their legs can carry then past a lake of boiling blood, filled to the brim with people, boiling for all eternity in the scarlet fluid.

His eyes finally open and he glares up at Lucy, a confused yet still murderous expression on his face.

"Kakarot, we have a problem," she calls, smiling at Vegeta and stroking his hair trying to make him stay calm.

"Put me down," Vegeta snaps, struggling in Lucy's arms. She does as he asks and places his feet gently on the floor

"How ya feeling hun?" she asks softly

"Like shit," Vegeta snaps back at her "What happened?" he asks groggily, a scowl forming on his beautiful features as he looks around and takes in the chaos around him. oh yes! He remembers now, he's still in hell. He lets out an angry little huff and folds his arms across his chest

"What circle is this? Why do I feel like beating the fuck out of someone?" he spits, stomping over to Goku and snatching up his lovers' hand as they keep moving forward, they all know there is no time to stand and chat.

"This is violence hun, an I'm a little surprised ya aint trying the punch me or 'im to be honest, how ya controlling that urge?"

"Hahaha, controlling the urge to punch Kakarot is second nature to me, I've been doing it for as long as I've known him. This circle will be a walk in the park," He laughs and confidently strides forward, paying no mind to the millions upon millions of people drowning in boiling blood for all of eternity, the gurgling screams of agony that ring through the air around them. Vegeta can't keep the small smile from his face, this place makes him feel so murderous that he almost enjoys the sound of their torture, he half wishes it were himself causing those blood curdling screams, oh how he misses the days when he could be the cause of such torment, when he could kill whole civilisations without a glimmer of remorse. The feeling of power as you take the life of another being. The bloodlust was strong inside him, it was taking all of his self-restraint to keep him from attacking one of his companions. He wasn't feeling angry, oh no he was perfectly calm, he just couldn't hold back the urge to tear Kakarot's head clean off his body, he wanted to feel the blood splatter on his face, see the light fade from his husband's eyes, he craved that, he needed to destroy something.

"move faster bubs we really don't want a run in with one of the guards before we reach Geryon" Lucy says, speeding her step a little hoping that Vegeta will follow suit, he doesn't.

"What are the guards down here like?" ha asks, his eyes moving from left to right, searching out a guard as a plan forms in his mind which is consumed with violent thoughts, how fun it would be to find a guard and rip them limb from limb, to watch as they bleed. Vegeta's smile widens even more. He is hoping very much that they run into a guard.

"They aint pretty, kinda like half man half horse things but they are propa strong," Lucy explains

"A little like that over there?" Goku asks pointing to the enormous creature that just came into view ahead of them

"Ah fuck" Lucy exclaims seeing the guard look straight in their direction, she is about to tell the others to run for it, they weren't too far away from Geryon, who would take them down to the next level and Goku seemed in no shape for a fight. Before any words could leave her lips, an excited roar filled the air. Vegeta who had been stood calmly at Goku's side was flying at top speed towards the thing, his teeth bared an ugly half smile half snarl, even with this gnarly expression he looked so sexy Lucy could barely take her eyes off him

"Vegeta we aint got time for that," she shouts after him, knowing she will be ignored.

The guard sees Vegeta hurtling towards him and hardens himself ready for a fight, he hasn't had to do any real guarding for a very long time and is feeling quite excited at the prospect of a good fight, he whole reason he wanted to be a guard in hell was to get some excitement, he wanted adventure and danger. To be honest after the first few hundred years hell becomes kind of…dull. Day in day out guarding the same pit of violent creatures, trying to escape the same pit in the same place. Its boring now. the job just isn't all it was cracked up to be, I mean he has a laugh with the other guards, its always entertaining when a few beautiful fire demons pop in from heresy next door for some fun, but all in all the job had gotten monotonous.

This however was new. In all his years he had never been attacked by one of the prisoners, especially not one this strong. For a moment he wondered if he should fight back, since this guy wasn't in the pit and seemed to be being escorted by none other than princess Lucy, but he decided ah what the fuck. He needs a good fight and how much trouble can he actually get in? what they gonna do, kill him? he's already dead. Sack him? fine he wouldn't mind finding a new job. He braces himself ready for a ruck.

Their bodies collide, causing a thunderous boom to echo through the cavernous space, bouncing off the walls making every creature in hell pause for the briefest of moments. Azazel heard the sound and smiled, they were close, he wouldn't have to wait much longer and from the sounds of it they would be in no fit state to fight him.

Vegeta rains blows down on the huge creature who is shocked by the strength of this small human, he has never been hurt by a prisoner before. he puts up his best fight, blocking when he can and striking back with powerful hooves whenever the small guy gives him even the slightest break. But its no good, he knows he will lose this fight, if you could even call it that, this was more of a battering than a fight, how would he ever live this down. another heavy punch connects with his face, he is sure he feels a few teeth loosening. He has no choice, he calls out to the other guards for help just as his legs give way beneath him and he lowers himself to the ground, his body weak, his head pounding. He hears the hooves of the other guards fast approaching and is pleased when the fists stop. He looks up expecting to see his mates but instead sees princess Lucy holding the guy back, her hair glowing like embers, her eyes nearly, but not quite black. For her to have to transform to hold him down he must be super strong, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to fight him in the first place, the guard thinks sadly to himself

"We ave to get the fuck out of ere, we aint got time for this shit," Lucy screams over the sound of rushing hooves to Goku, who follows close behind. Vegeta isn't putting up much of a fight, he did toughly enjoy beating up the horse man, but he knows they are on a tight schedule.

"well that was enjoyable," he laughs to himself

"Glad ya aving a good time but can we run fast now," Lucy says, her tone dripping with sarcasm

"Ha-ha sure," Vegeta answers and runs by her side.

Goku is struggling to keep up. He doesn't want to admit it, but his body is not recovering well, Vegeta really messed him up. He limps along at top speed, hoping that he can rest at least a little soon. He feels the ground shake and sees what appears to be the rocks up ahead moving, he opens his mouth to speak but Vegeta beats him too it

"What the fuck is that?" he shouts. The hooves following behind them come to a quick halt as they see the huge thing up ahead

"That is Geryon, our ride through the next level" Lucy explains rushing forward and waving her arm to get the creatures attention.

huge wings unfurl and the head and arms of a giant with the body of a gigantic serpent become visible, he turns to look at them as the approach. His voice is loud and clear, like that of a news reader and not what Vegeta was expecting at all

"What brings you here?" he asks

"Please take us to the last circle, Geryon, your assistance would be most appreciated," Lucy says, her voice almost as clear as his, both Goku and Vegeta look at her in surprise. Vegeta had heard her speak like this just once before, when she told him of her feelings for him. he liked it when she spoke like this, this voice sounded like a queen, a powerful, strong woman. He couldn't help but find it attractive. He found himself watching her lips as she spoke

"I need to get these men safely to the other side, without your help my task will be greatly difficult," She continued

Goku watches Vegeta as he stares at Lucy. He can see the adoration etched all over his face and he hates it, he hates the way Vegeta looks at her, the way he talks about her, he can see why, she is beautiful but that doesn't make him hate it any less. Vegeta must feel Goku's eyes on him and he glances round, realising he has been caught staring he sheepishly moves his eyes to the ground. He can't help it can he? I mean its not like he was planning on running off with her or anything he just finds her hot, Goku really has nothing to worry about, Vegeta's heart would always belong to him.

"Climb on, I will take you as far as the gates of treachery," Geryon answers and Lucy thanks him. the all climb onto the back of the large guy

"Hold on tight," Lucy shouts. Vegeta makes sure he sits close behind Goku and wraps his arms tightly round his husband's waist, he doesn't want him doubting their love. Vegeta wants only him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It's a bumpy ride on Geryon's back, but he moves amazingly fast. Vegeta is happy for the lift, the place they are in now is creepy and he doesn't fancy walking through it, its total darkness, freezing cold and feels empty. It reminds him of when he was in hell himself. He doesn't like it one bit. The only thing that makes this place slightly more bearable is the noise, at least there was something to focus on, even if it is screams and moans of pain, any sound is preferable to the never ending silence of limbo, just the thought of that place makes him shudder.

Goku feels Vegeta shiver and assumes it's because of how cold it is getting down here; a complete contrast to the fiery heat of the previous circle. He wants to wrap his arms round him to keep him warm but can't while sitting on this snake creature. He is pleased of the rest though this is exactly what he needed; he can feel his body healing the longer he sits still. The cold air soothing his burning skin, making him feel almost normal again.

"What should we expect in the last circle Lucy?" Vegeta asks a little nervously. The deepest circle of hell has gotta be pretty dismal right, he isn't sure he is ready for this but there aren't any other options, they must make it now, they are so close. So close to escaping, so close to being back in his own world, back with Kakarot, where he belongs. Whatever comes in the next circle, whatever challenges he faces he will rise up to meet them and give it his all. He takes hold of Goku's hand and holds it tightly, he feels his lover squeeze back, he is ready too.

"The last circle is treachery, its where me dad usually hangs out, I dunno if he's gonna be there or not. Wherever he is he's gonna be propa pissed," Lucy says feeling butterflies in her belly. She hated upsetting her dad, she was supposed to be like him, strong, fearless, pure evil. Yet here she was letting sentiment get the better of her, feelings of all things. And that was the least of her problems right now. there was a good chance that her dad was gonna try to stop her letting Vegeta leave, he might even try to hurt him. and Lucy couldn't allow that. also, where the frick was Azazul? There was not a chance he was just gonna let them leave, Lucy was fast coming to the conclusion that he was never following behind them at all, he was waiting for them at the exit.

Could she face up against both her dad and Azazul? No was the easy answer to that, they would wipe the floor with her. Well they wouldn't because they wouldn't hurt her, but they would erase Vegeta and not think twice about it. after all this, after this roller coaster of hurt and pride and love and annoyance, she may have to watch him being erased from existence. She might have to keep him only as a memory. There wouldn't even be a picture of him. men who don't exist don't have files with hot photos of them in all different forms. History will change, the world now will adapt, none of the earthlings will know who Vegeta is, he won't exist to them. Even Goku won't miss him coz he will never have met him. but Lucy will. She alone will suffer the pain of his loss. She knows without him there will be an absence in her heart that nothing could fill. Even if she never gets to touch him again, never gets to call him her own, he needs to exist, she needs him to be real, if there is no Vegeta there is no point to heaven or hell or anything in between he makes those things what they are, she needs him.

They plough forward deeper and deeper into the darkness, moving much faster than they could on foot, trying their best to ignore the screams echoing around them.

"Kakarot," Goku hears Vegeta's voice almost silent in his ear "If we don't make it, I want you to know I love you…."

"Don't you dare," Goku grumbles back " This is not the end of our story, we can get through this, we will win and we will get you back to life and get married, you can tell me how much you love me then, not now," Goku says firmly, he can't accept that they could lose, he won't lose after coming this far. He can't lose Vegeta again.

the huge black door that is the entrance to the deepest level of hell looms before them. No one speaks as they draw closer, they can all feel the air around them changing, distorting, the power of the beings behind that door is greater than anything they have ever faced before this would be their biggest challenge ever. Their ride comes to a juddering halt and they all climb down, Goku not letting go of Vegeta's hand even for a second. Lucy thanks Geryon for his help and the monstrous creatures leaves quickly, even someone as large and strong as him feels uncomfortable deep down here, only pure evil can thrive in such a place.

Lucy looks over at the only person she has ever had feelings for

"Vegeta…I'm real sorry bubs, I never meant for it to go like this" She says sadly her head hanging down, eyes on the floor. Vegeta looks to Goku, silently asking his permission to comfort her, Goku gives a small nod and turns away a little, forcing his uncooperative hand to release Vegeta's.

"Hey, its ok, none of this is your fault," He says, lifting her chin with the tips of his fingers. He looks deep into her eyes

"If I could live the last six months again, I would change nothing. The day I died is when I truly started living. I'm glad the quest master 3000 gave me this quest, I'm glad it was Kakarot who had the purest heart, and I'm glad I met you. Lucy, I know we have had our moments, but you are a true friend to me, and whatever happens at the end of this, you always will be,"

She looks back and listens to his words with unshed tears in her eyes, she almost can't bring herself to say what she is about to say, but she knows she has to. She can't let him get erased and hold her guilt in for the rest of her life

"I aint a good friend bub, I'm a demon and I'll never be anything else. Ya know that night when ya told 'im ya loves 'im?" she says quietly, finally moving her eyes to meet his

"Yeah," he answers simply

"That were me, I made you do it…..I cut a deal with a demon coz I wanted ya so bad, I'm so sorry bubs" she sounds sincere and she really is, she regrets what she done to Vegeta, and she wouldn't blame him if he hated her, she watches his face waiting for his eyebrows to furrow in that sexy way when he is really annoyed. She waits for him to scream at her, tell her she is a bitch and she ruined his life. She waits…. nothing happens, Vegeta just looks back at her blankly. After what feels like a lifetime of nothing happening, he moves forward and puts his hand gently on her cheek, there is no hatred in his touch. Her expression changes to one of confusion, did he misunderstand, does he not care, why isn't he yelling.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter, I forgive you, if all this has taught me anything it's that we all make mistakes, I've made more than a few that's how I ended up in this mess in the first place. Let's just get out of here without dying ok," He smiles warmly at her.

Lucy didn't think it was possible for her to feel any deeper feelings for the man in front of her but how wrong she was. He was everything she could possibly want, she smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close

"Thank you so much," She whispered into his ear. He hugged her back, knowing this could be the last time. Gently he kissed her cheek then moved away

"Kakarot," he called holding his hand out for his lover to take, he didn't need to say thank you to the other man for letting him take a moment with Lucy, Goku knew he was grateful, he wasn't upset.

"You guys ready?" Vegeta asks squeezing Goku's hand firmly and looking at the huge black door before them, splintered webs of ice creeping through the cracks of the door showing how icy and uninhabitable it was behind the door.

"I'm always ready," Goku answers sounding fully confident, he wished he felt as confident as he sounded, in fact he was shitting himself, but he didn't want Vegeta to know that, he was always expected to be the brave guy and this was no different. He had to totally believe he was going to win this, there was no other option.

The three walked forward, Goku leading the way and the ominous door swung slowly open as they approached, behind the door seemed eerily silent, not a sound could be heard, nor person seen

"This don't feel right," Lucy declared as the heavy door shut behind them. Neither men answered her but they both silently agreed, a feeling of dread had settled over them and they all knew that whatever happened next wasn't going to be good. They were foolish to think they could pass this level of hell without a fight.

They kept walking in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what else to do, walking, waiting for something that would inevitably happen soon.

"You took your time," A voice rang out into the deafening silence, breaking it just long enough to make Vegeta wish for the silence to return.

"Azazel," Lucy answered with not a hint of fear in her voice, looking the man sitting on a rock blocking their path, with a bored expression on his face straight in the eye.

"This doesn't has to get ugly, just let 'im leave alright, I'll stay ere makes no difference to ya," Lucy tried to reason with the demon knowing it won't work, you can't reason with pure evil, she knows this well as before Vegeta came along and shed a little light on her black heart there was no reasoning with her either. She knows she will have to fight, and she knows she will probably lose, but she must try. For him.

"stand aside, or I will be forced to move you myself," Lucy instructs. A smile spreads across Azazel's face

"Oh, but please, surely you don't intend to challenge me, just accept defeat Princess Lucy, you don't even have your powers there is no chance of your victory, is this mortal really worth dying for?" He chuckles

"Without a doubt, last chance Azazel, stand aside," Lucy says firmly, her hair dimly glowing as she starts to power up. Goku can feel the power levels around him slowly growing, becoming darker, he raises his to match those around him. he can feel the anger in his husbands' power, and also the fear. Vegeta is scared, this makes Goku even more determined, how dare this demon frighten his little prince. Goku screams as his power explodes around him, why wait, he can already see this will turn into a brawl, why take it slow. He charges as Azazel his power level flaring as he moves, his guttural scream echoing around the vast space that surrounds him.

"Kakarot," Vegeta calls fearing for his lover's life and racing after him, his body engulfed in a blazing blue inferno. if Goku is going to fight then there's no way Vegeta isn't going to be at his side, fighting along with him, just where he belongs.

Lucy watches as the boys rush towards Azazel, she sees him grin and prepare to brush the pesky mortals off like flies, they can't beat him, she knows that but at this point there isn't a lot she can do but join them. She admires their bravery. With a totally unnecessary scream of her own she powers up as much as she can and runs forward to fight beside the man she loves and the man he loves. She is still strong enough to beat either Goku or Vegeta, but not Azazel.

For a brief second Azazel almost feels sorry for the trio of weaklings running towards him, ready to throw their lives away all for the sake of love. He wouldn't kill Lucy; he didn't have the heart but the other two were as good as dead. He could feel their power, Goku is strong, extraordinarily strong but he is all good, there's no way a heart so pure could stand up to evil like Azazel. Vegeta had a lot of darkness, he easily passed for a demon, his heart is almost black, but he is not strong, not in demon terms anyway. Azazel is not scared.

Goku is the first to reach him, raining blows down which are easily blocked, it will take much more than regular punches to beat a demon of this caliber, they all know that, if anything this attack is more to buy time, also to test the strength and weaknesses of his opponent. So far, he can see no weaknesses, he is already weighing up his options. A kamahamaha will likely only disable Azazel for a few moments, would that be enough for him or Vegeta to deliver a final blow, probably not. A ghenki dhama maybe? But who in this god forsaken place would be willing to give up any of their energy, probably none?

Vegeta is fighting with everything he has; he knows it's all or nothing in this fight. This may be the last fight of his life, the decider for him. his existence depends on this fight. If he wins, his life will be perfect, if he loses, he no longer exists, it's as simple as that. The more he fights the more futile his efforts become. Azazel hasn't even started to fight back and neither himself nor Goku had even landed a punch yet.

"Kakarot, this isn't going to work" he calls, falling back and watching as Goku continued to waste his energy getting all his hits blocked with ease. Lucy has already fallen back, she feels totally useless, her usual abilities non-existent when she needed them the most. They will lose. She can already see clear as day they have no chance of winning. She looks over at Vegeta, he watches Goku who won't give up, he keeps fighting, even though he is clearly not at full strength and is obviously going to lose.

Finally, Azazel smiles and almost calmly throws his first punch. He hits Goku firmly in the face sending him sprawling on the icy ground, a strangled cry escaping his lips and a small trail of blood running from his mouth and dripping scarlet onto the white ground

"Kakarot," Vegeta calls rushing to his lovers' side

"I'm fine Veg" He answers jumping quickly to his feet and swooning slightly as a light-headedness makes him dizzy for a few seconds

"Oh please," Azazel chuckles "Can't you see this pathetic escape plan will never work? Goku you are free to leave, this is the final chance I will give you to do so," He says, standing aside so the Goku can pass

"I'm not going anywhere without Vegeta," Goku answered proudly in a determined voice

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he shrugs "Suit yourself. Lucy, would you like to return to your office forget all this madness"

"no way. Look Azazel can't we cut a deal or something, I really need ya to let im go," Lucy pleads sounding confident but feeling the smallest she has ever felt in her life.

"no can-do princess. My apologies," He bows his head for the briefest of moments before raising his eyes back to the three people in front of him. his eyes once black were glowing red, his smile an evil smirk

"Kakarot, Lucy, please just go, you can leave please go," Vegeta begs, he doesn't care about being erased any more, he is ok with that as long as these two survive this, being wiped is a small price to pay for their lives. Both of them totally ignore him, he may as well not have spoken. His heart feels heavy, they will both die for him today, he has never hated himself more than he does now

Azazel didn't even have to fight, he simply lifted his hand and Goku was raised from the ground, his body twisting into un uncomfortable position, he could feel his muscles being pulled passed their stretching capacity, his sockets popping and his bones threatening to shatter under the pressure. He tried to be brave, but he couldn't, he let out a blood curdling scream, it was all he could do the pain in his whole body was unbearable.

"Kakarot" Vegeta called with tears falling from his eyes as he watched his husband nearly being torn apart before his eyes

"Stop, stop," He screamed running at Azazel and pounding his fists against the demons unmoving chest

Goku, despite the burning agony is his neck turned his head to look at Lucy. He knew there was no way to fight this, he was about to die, and he was ok with that. He dies trying to protect someone he loved, it seemed a good way to go

"Get him out of here, take him to Bulma," He choked his voice like fire in his throat "Please"

Lucy nodded once, she understood. Goku had given up, he knows he can't fight any more, how can he fight when he can't even move. All he can do now is hope Vegeta at least can get out of here alive. Lucy runs and grabs Vegeta yanking him in the opposite direction

"We need to go," She insists

"No, NO I can't leave him," Vegeta argues "I can't" he begs, tears falling shamelessly down his cheeks

Lucy has no choice, she must keep him alive, he needs to survive this. She manages to muster up enough power to pull him away. The sound of Goku's screaming fading into the background she drags him, kicking and screaming towards the exit. She can see it up ahead, she has never seen this door before and is shocked by the simplicity of it. A simple wooden door, the exit to the underworld. There is no fire no scary guard just a door with a simple handle. All she needs to do is get him out that door and get him to Bulma, like Goku told her.

A loud bang stops her, a blow to the back of her head throws her violently into the cold floor. The door was in sight, so close yet so far. Vegeta lays a few feet away from her. It is clear he has also taken a nasty blow to the head

"Going somewhere" Azazel's calm voice floats delicately over the sound of her blood pumping in her ears.

"Sorry Vegeta, Vagus, whatever your name is. This is the end of the road for you," He stands close by and looks down upon the broken man on the floor. He can't see what Lucy saw in him, or why everyone seems prepared to die for this puny mortal. He raises his hand, ready to disintegrate him, wipe him from the records. Vegeta doesn't move, doesn't fight. Without Goku there seems little need to resist this. Without Goku he doesn't want to exist.

"Please," Lucy calls throwing herself over Vegeta's body on the floor. Looking up into the red eyes of Azazel, her own eyes blurry with tears

"please don't. you can kill me, you can have my throne, anything, ANYTHING just please don't do this Azazel, please don't hurt him," She cries uncontrollable unable to hide her pain. She can't bear to watch this, surely there must be a little humanity inside this demon, surely there must be one ounce of compassion inside him. he pauses, looking down at Lucy with a baffled expression

"Please," She says again, not knowing what else to say, how else to get through to him

"Lucy, if you don't move, I will kill you both," He says, his voice still calm and quiet. Lucy nods once and puts her arms around Vegeta, kissing his cheek and letting her tears fall onto Goku's shirt that he is wearing. This will be the last time she gets to hold him

"I'm so sorry," She whispers, kissing his face as Azazel raises his hand "I love you Vegeta" she says as her last words

"Azazel"

The voice rings out. It's a voice Lucy knows and right now it sounds like the voice of an angel, which is ironic because it's actually the devil

"Dad, please stop him," She cries. Her dad takes one look at her face and puts a hand on Azazel's shoulder, moving his arm to a resting position

"Lucy, stand up," Her dad commands and Lucy complies

"Please, I'm sorry for messing up but please dad don't kill him, I love him"

She looks at her dad's face, he is looking at her with a soft expression

"I…I had no idea you felt that way,"

Azazel's control over Vegeta's body is given up and the second he is able to move again he rushes back the way he came. He Sees Goku's body laid on the Icey floor

"Kakarot," he calls skidding to his side and putting both hands on his chest, pushing down over and over trying to make his heartbeat

"What the hell is going on" The devil asks

"They both need to be killed and Your daughter needs to be punished. She has broken every rule in the book," Azazel shouts

"Oh, really Az, she is just a child stop being over dramatic. Go and get a drink or something and let me talk to my daughter," he snaps

"But…."

"Now,"

Azazel huffs and stalks away, giving Vegeta a nasty glare as he passes by

"Dad can you make him ok," Lucy asks pointing to Goku "He shouldn't be here, and he definitely shouldn't have been killed, fix him and I'll tell you everything,"

He walks over and Vegeta moves out of his way. He doesn't look like the devil, he looks like any regular, incredibly attractive man, dark hair swept back from his wide face, eyes like blue diamonds. He places a hand on Goku's chest and in seconds his eyes open wide with shock

"Kakarot," Vegeta yells throwing himself at the other man and wrapping his arms tightly round his chest. The two men sit on the floor and just hold each other. Lucy can't help but smile widely, she just wants Vegeta to be happy now, she can see everywhere she went wrong, she can see he belongs with Goku

"What is happening," The devil asks again

"You two need to go now," Lucy says gesturing towards the door "Get him to Bulma Kakarot, I know you can do it. I'll be at your wedding when it happens,"

"Thanks Lucy," Goku answers putting a hesitant arm around her. The hate is still there, on both sides but also a kind of respect, they both understand the other better than anyone else. She turns to Vegeta

"See ya later bubs, I'll visit ya yeah," she says smiling almost shyly

"you better," He says holding her close and placing a small kiss on her cheek. She opens the door and outside is a quite nondescript field, nothing like what she was expecting

"Go, now," She calls. Goku lifts Vegeta into his arms and step out the door, within a second, he had raised his fingers to his temples and disappeared. She had done all she could do, it was up to Goku to save him now, and she trusted him completely. She knows Vegeta will be ok.

She turns to her dad; this is going to take a lot of explaining.


	33. Chapter 33

Lucy chapter 33

Chichi straightened Goku's tie and smiled up at him, a small tear in the corner of her eye

"You look great" she tells him "you feel ok?" she asks

"I feel amazing, I'm not even a little bit nervous" Goku shrugs smiling back at his ex-wife

"You ready to go?" she asks

"Yep, I've been ready for this for a long time," He answers taking her arm in his and heading towards the door to the capsule Corp gardens. Bulma had taken great pride in decorating the place with the most beautiful, fragrant flowers. The guys had basically just given their exes a free reign to do as they pleased with the wedding. They didn't care what flowers there were or what colour the cake was. They didn't even care if there was no flowers and no cake, as long as they got to get married, officially. But they both had to admit that the girls had done a really good job, the place looked and smelled amazing. The long wooden pews that lined the grass isle littered with orange and blue rose petals were covered in wispy white fabric, so it looked like all the guests were sitting on fluffy white clouds.

Trunks and Goten are waiting by the door hand in hand, Vegeta thought that since their boys had come out now it would be cute to make them flower boys together, the boys did not agree and felt a little silly but if it made their dads happy they decided it was worth it,

"Shall we go, dad" Goten asked with a huge stupid smile

"Yeah, go" Goku confirmed ready to walk behind his sons to where Vegeta was waiting for him. the boys start to walk, slowly, throwing more petals onto the ground as they go. Trunks throws an angry glare over his shoulder

"You owe me big time for this," He tells Goku

"Ha-ha I know, it's worth it," He chuckles, starting to walk forward himself.

The many guests look round as he walks into the garden, all his friends are there, all dressed beautifully, sitting in their clouds, smiling. Goku is amazed that everyone is so done up just for him, he would like to take some time to notice their outfits but he can't, he can't even see them because standing at the other end of the garden is Vegeta, and he is breath-taking. His midnight black tailored suit, showing off his flawless figure. A royal blue tie finishing off his look. His black hair still in its usual flame shaped doo but somehow it looks smoother more styled. He looks beautiful.

He doesn't look up straight away. He knew Goku was walking down the aisle as he heard the gasps from the audience, but he just hasn't got the courage to look up yet. He has already had a few small panic attacks this morning and doesn't want to add another. He takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady his nerves. First, he looks at Krillin, who has agreed to marry them, who else would Goku want to do this other than his oldest friend.

Krillin can see the apprehension in Vegeta's eyes, it's one of the first times he has ever seen Vegeta looking vulnerable

"You ok?" He whispers

"I'm shiting myself, I can't look" Vegeta admits sheepishly

"Dude, it's all good, just look, you'll feel better when you look" Krillin assures the panicked Saiyan in front of him. Vegeta nods once, inhales deeply and lifts his eyes to meet his grooms.

His heart flutters the moment he sees his face. He is dressed beautifully in a grey suit, and his shoes are shiny, his orange tie is perfectly straight but none of that matters to Vegeta, he doesn't care what Goku is wearing at all, the thing that makes his heart race and his stomach do somersaults is his smile, his sparkling eyes, his pure skin, the way his hair flops over his face, the soft curve of his eyebrows. The things that are always there. The things that make Goku who he is. The things that give him the kindest most open face that Vegeta has ever seen.

Both of their smiles widen as they get closer to each other, Vegeta feels the sweat beading on his forehead. He isn't apprehensive about marrying Goku, there is zero doubt in his mind that he is doing the right thing, being Goku's husband if what he was born for, he's nervous about what he has to do to achieve the status of husband

He has never been mushy or affectionate, publicly showing his emotions makes him feel like a silly sausage. Feelings? Yuk, sentiment? No thank you. But Goku really wanted them to write their own vowels, he didn't want to go with traditional stuff, it made no sense to him, so Vegeta had reluctantly agreed. Today, in front of all these people, he would say his vowels to Goku, he would let his feelings be knows to all, he would spill his heart out and he was terrified. This was possibly the scariest thing he had ever had to do, but he would do it, he would get through it, for his Kakarot.

Vegeta allows his eyes to scan the people gathered, everyone important to him is there, all the people he now classes as friends, the woman he used to love, his son slides into the pew next to her, everyone is keeping a safe distance from Lucy, who is crying in the second row wearing a red chiffon dress. Vegeta is happy.

Goku stops in front of him and gives a little wave

"Hi Veg" he grins. Vegeta's heart melts.

Krillin starts to speak, he keeps his words simple and almost to the book, this is not about him, it's about what these two have to say to each other. He finishes his sentence and then asks Vegeta to say his vowels, he can see how hard this is for him.

"Kakarot, from the very first time I met you, you have been really, really annoying, you still are. I spent a lot of my life hating you because you were better than me, but the last year of my life, I've spent getting to know you, and now I realise, you are everything I've ever wanted, annoyance and all, you are the light of my life, the air that I breathe, my inspiration, my hero, my everything. Kakarot I love you and I can't wait to spend every day of forever getting annoyed by you"

Vegeta's heart races as he slides the ring onto Goku's finger, he doesn't know if his words were good or not, but Goku has unshed tears in his eyes

"Thanks, Veg" he whispers, a small adoring smile in his lips "that was beautiful"

Krillin speaks again to let Goku know it's his turn

"Vegeta, I'm not good with words, but I've tried. Your smile is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen. I only ever wanted to fight before you came along and made my world beautiful. You are the most important thing in my life, and I promise to always support you, and help you, and go through hell with you if I must. If someone said I could have everlasting food, or you, I would choose you every time"

Goku pushes his ring onto Vegeta's finger and krillin pronounces them husband and husband. The whole place claps as they kiss. It's a soft and chaste kiss, Goku would quite like to kiss him a lot more but he knows Vegeta hates public displays of affection, so he keeps it sfw.

Most of the evening passes Vegeta in a haze, Bulma insists on a dance with him which he agrees to, normally he would say no to dancing in front of a whole crowd of people he knows, but he is in an exceptionally good mood so it doesn't seem so bad. Bulma smiles at him as they dance, she looks beautiful, her smile stunning

"I'm really happy for you Veg, you two are perfect together," She tells him

"Thank you, none of this would be happening right now if it wasn't for you"

"I know, I'm a total genius right who knew I could restore life, perfect timing too" she shrugs as though its nothing but secretly she knows she is amazing, and everyone is in awe of her. She has won so many awards for her serum she doesn't even know where to keep them anymore. As the song comes to an end and Bulma can see Lucy hanging around near by obviously waiting to claim her dance with the groom

"I love you Veg" she says wrapping her arms tight round his waist "Thanks for making Goku so happy" she glances over at Goku at the food table, eating and talking to piccolo. The song changes and Bulma leaves to dance with Yamcha, she is quickly replaced by Lucy

"Alright bubs, proper nice those vowels, told ya I could write good ones,"

"You helped Lucy, you didn't write them," He answers rolling his eyes

"whateva, I gotta go soon, dad said I could just come for a bit, I've got so much work to do since me promotion, chaos don't cause itselv ya know"

Lucy is a chaos demon now, her soul purpose is to visit earth and leave confusion and madness in her wake, Vegeta doesn't really agree with the job but Lucy assures him someone has to do it, she also promised she would be on her best behaviour today, Vegeta wants no chaos at his wedding, it all has to be perfect for Goku

"Is he looking after ya" she asks looking at Goku, still eating

"of course, he is, he's perfect,"

"Good, hope he stays that way coz if he fucks up, ya know I'll be waiting"

"I don't doubt that for a second but so far so good," Vegeta smiles and looks over at his groom

Goku sees Vegeta looking over and tries to hide his plate of food behind his back

"What are you doing," Asks Piccolo

"Veg told me not to eat all the food, I'm asposed to leave some for the guests, I don't wanna make him cross on our wedding day" Goku explains

"I don't think he is really too bothered Goku, you can eat it Vegeta won't be cross with you" Piccolo assures him. he has seen the way Vegeta has been looking at Goku all day, his face is full of adoration, his eyes shine with a pride that is completely new to Vegeta, its pride in someone else, pride in how hard he can love instead of how hard he can hit, pride in his life choices. Vegeta's face has always been beautiful but now he is glowing, his face shines with pure happiness, the result is stunning.

"you think?" Goku asks hesitantly pulling the plate from behind his back and letting Vegeta see that he is eating a lot of food

"I'm sure,"

Vegeta makes his way through the dancing bodies over to his husband, It's time for their first dance. If he said he wasn't nervous he'd be a liar, this was such a huge moment in his life, maybe even more daunting than the vowels, there was no chance of him falling over during that, but dancing, with Goku, lets be honest he is not the most graceful mover.

"Kakarot, may I have this dance?" he asks holding his hand out to his groom "That is if I can pull you away from the food table for a few moments" he chuckles. Vegeta doesn't know what song he will be dancing to. He let Goku choose the song, he hoped he will not regret that decision

Goku quickly hands his plate to Piccolo, who takes it without question, he wipes his hands on his expensive grey suit and takes hold of Vegeta's hand

"Of course, hubby," he smiles his trademark goofy grin as he is led to the dance floor and everyone else clears to make space for the newlyweds.

The music started and Vegeta smiled the fool had actually done well. He was praying for something that wasn't overly romantic and slushy. He wasn't ready to slow dance in front of all these people, but this song wasn't to mushy. He searched his memory for the name of the song as Goku's arms close round his waist and they sway together to the music

"What song is this?" he asks smiling up into the eyes of his lover

"I'd come for you, by Nickelback. It seemed appropriate. You know whatever happens, wherever you go, I'll come for you," Goku assures him with a small tear in his eye

"I know that, you've proved it again and again. Thank you Kakarot,"

"what are you thanking me for?" Goku laughs a little

"I'm not sure, everything, I think. You saved me, more than you could ever know. Thank you," He repeated fervently, pulling the taller man close to his chest and holding him there. He was worried before that he would feel nervous but now, he has forgotten the rest of the world exists. There are no onlookers, no crowd, no one, just him and his Kakarot, nothing else mattered and nothing else ever would. What a difference six short months could make, how much could one life change in so little time. Vegeta smiles into Goku's chest and squeezes hard.

The end


End file.
